The Mercenary for Hire
by sefinu
Summary: (REWRITE IN PROGRESS) Check it out if you guys are interested in the improved version than this piece of filth xd. I would like to thank you guys for the criticisms given in improving my writing and story overall, I appreciate it. Also found and hired a beta who is helping me fix my grammatical errors and helping me with the story. (Will not delete, it is my first posted story)
1. The Fall of Man

**A/N:**

 **So yeah this is my first fanfic well ever, I got the inspiration from playing fallout and watching the division and the last of us gameplay so criticisms are welcome just not too harsh.**

 **So anyways to the plot, so basically society crumbles. An unknown outbreak coming from nature itself wiped out almost all of civilization. A man that only goes by the name of Drake was hired to escort them to Berk. Which was dubbed the safe zone by everybody who wanted to start a new and survive the wasteland.**

 **There will be factions coming from the books and tv-series, Oc's are welcome good or bad so leave them in the comments and I'll see if they can make that cut.**

 **(You can Skip this part since it will all make sense in the Story but depends on you)**

 **Modern Names are to be followed.**

 **Harper Horrendous Haddock III: Hired mercenary and an urban legend in the wasteland only known as Night Fury**

 **Alek (yes, it's a girl's name) Hofferson: Leader of the scavengers in Berk dubbed the Riders (idk why xd)**

 **Frank Ingerman: Mapper and member of the scavengers.**

 **Terrence Thorston: Explosive expert and member of scavengers**

 **Rebecca Thorston: Assistant to her brother and member of the scavengers**

 **Sam Jorgenson: Weapons expert of the scavengers.**

 **Heather Gonouf: Planner of the scavengers**

 **Cami Bog: Scout of the scavengers**

 **Eret Eretson: Marksman of the scavengers**

 **Stephen Haddock: Leader of the small-town Berk dubbed "The Safe Zone"**

 **Vallory Haddock: Doctor of Berk**

 **Gerald Belch: Stephen's best friend and local mechanic and gunsmith of Berk.**

 **Seth Jorgenson: Second in Command of Berk**

 **Viktor and Garret Grimborn: Leaders of the faction known as the Hunters**

 **Derrick "Dagger" Deranged: Leader of the Berserkers**

 **Alvin the Treacherous: Leader of the Outcast**

 **Drago Bludvist: Leader of the Bewilderbeast, and alliance with the Hunters**

 **If you guys have any suggestions of factions do good and bad comment down below I'll see if they'll make the cut**

 **Now enough of this, enjoy.**

Chapter One: The fall of Man

After civilization fell after an unknown outbreak coming from nature itself. The disease has spread worldwide wiping out half of the population. Most turning wild due to the disease making them feral. Others forming their own civilization, some forming factions. As society collapsed and a new order created by men with ambitions, men who are made, or even who seek power in today's world.

There all the same to Harper Haddock, after he was separated from his parents in an evacuation center. He was on his own since, he roamed around, city to city, road to road, surviving like everybody else. At the age on seventeen it was the first time he killed a living human who supposedly wanted to mug him.

Young Harper grabbed the man's knife as they fought on the ground before stabbing the man in the heart. He looked at his eyes lifeless before he fell back looking at him. His body motionless, Harper felt one word sick, he just collapsed as he emptied his stomach for the sheer act of defense changed his perspective on life.

He got up, pulled the knife out. Grabbing the man's pack from his corpse. Before stalking away to a new life where he would be no other than a legend in people's eyes. The Night Fury

(Harper's P.O.V)

It's been five years after the outbreak, I've been in the wasteland for far too long. I just look back on the past where everything was okay, when I was merely a loser in high school. Weak, scrawny, thin, useless, pathetic let alone a hiccup and the list goes own. I was a nobody in back then. My father the mayor Berk and my mother being a veterinary. How I remember my father wanting me to be a strong beefy man, with extra guts and glory on the side. Using my muscles instead of my smarts. Well He got the opposite.

And here I am now roaming the streets of Chicago on the way to my hometown, Berk. Where it became dubbed "The Safe Zone", safe zone more like no man's land. When I was at a bar waiting for someone to hire me for my expertise. A trader came in goes by the name of Johann, said a faction is currently sieging Berk. The leader goes by the name of Alvin the Treacherous.

Already a man who seeks power, he's the leader of a faction called "The Outcast", said to be mostly ex-convicts from every prison in the state. I was busy attending to my drink when Johann came and sat in front of me.

"Hello are you the mercenary everybody speaks off?" He asked, he looked scared I can tell by his body language since he's mostly tapping his fingers on his lap.

"First stop tapping your fingers I'm not going to kill you, unless I was paid to do it." I started with a chuckle, His face paled as he gulped in fear. "Now yes I am this mercenary but why do you ask my assistance?"

He cleared his throat, "Well you see I need protection to enter Berk, and as you can tell trade routes have been marked by the Outcast to ambush traders such as myself."

I looked at him closely as he pulled the collar of his supposed tunic or in that case a red long sleeve with a makeshift vest that I hope is bullet proof. He looks like a Viking in mixed with a wastelander type of feeling due to his long hair seeped into a bun along with his beard with two braids on each side. He had a satchel with him, and he looks to innocent to be a killer even in self-defense.

He looked like dad except for the killer part since he was a veteran. I looked at him in silence, and I can tell by the situation it was getting awkward.

"Alright I'll do it" I spoke out and he sighed in relief. "But, as for payment since you're a trader and you go all around the country I want you to my informant. Tell me some rumors, gossip anything that could help me in my outside the wasteland got it" I proposed.

He looked at me skeptically, before nodding. "Alright it's a deal but what do I call you?" he asked. I just smiled under my half-mask. "You can call me Drake, but my friends call me Fury."

Johann had an eyebrow up, "Why Fury?"

I got out my knife from my chest and pulled Johann on the table pinning him down with the blade on his throat. "It's because I kill people like I'm a demon in the night, an unholy offspring of death itself. Does that answer you?"

He nodded his head franticly "Yes loud and clear now would you kindly let go of me so I can have safe passage back into my body?"

I let go of him, sheathing my knife. I looked around to see and audience mostly the patrons of the inn or bar which ever you want to call it looked at the scene before going back to their drinks. "Tomorrow we head out to this safe zone, make sure your caravan is ready." I informed Johann before finishing my drink and walking out to the black market.

As I walked through the stalls, I looked closely to see my personal favorite was being harassed by some welps. Guys who think they own this world even if it's a wasteland now and nobody rules it. Still you get this on a daily basis, with a sigh I pulled out my Berretta placing it behind my back concealing it.

As I approached I can hear the commotion something about Demsey not paying there "protection fee" wow Odin's beard these guys are delusional. I kept my head down only showing my hair pretending to ignore the situation, I crept up a little closer.

Two guys and I think not about and older than me, One was a really strong and the other one was average, "Yeah protection, I'm feeling safe right now." Demsey retorted. I grinned must have got that from me I thought.

"Look we're asking nicely" one of them sneered, "You give your share like everybody else or Dagger will do it and trust me you don't want Dagger to take it from you when he's done with you."

I walked forward looking at the muscular guy, I quickly kicked his kneecap to his side dislocating it instantly. He let out a shriek of pain as he tried to clutch his knee, it was pointing on the left clearly rendering it useless. I pulled him into a headlock before placing the barrel on his head.

His friend looked at the direction frantically pulling out his pistol, and by pistol, I mean a piece of shit. There was tape all around it and it was rusty, over all he didn't maintain the quality of his firearm. "Atatataatata, you might want think first pal, I might clean my clothes after I fix this leak I'm holding right now." I said menacingly tapping my gun on his friend's head for emphasis.

"Well it's about time Drake." Demsey started with a grin on his face. "Thought you wouldn't come around at this time, well it is a free country or I mean lawless country care to do the honors."

I just gave an eyeroll before shooting the guy's hand, he dropped his pistol as he clutched his now bleeding hand. "Berserkers are at it again, why don't you boys fuck with somebody else. So far you are asking black market merchants for protection money for the mere fact that you are in a settlement where all bounty hunters, hired guns, and raiders come here to sell what they had got in the wasteland." I chuckled "Is Dagger really that desperate?"

"And what are you exactly, the Berkian Guard?" The Berserker mocked in a shaky tone, yeah that give me the chills for sure.

"Well I'm a bounty hunter, hired gun, mercenary, whatever comes out of your mind as long as it involves me killing someone for money." I answered, yea I want to kill him now I thought.

"Who are you?" He asked shakily, still frightened I grinned.

That's when Demsey answered the question, by now everybody formed a circle going over commotion and this is starting to make me uncomfortable, this reminds me back to high school when I was at the center of attention by that I mean the ass of jokes. I snapped back to reality to hear Demsey's oh so loving speech about my mysterious persona.

"They call him a legend, some say he's just a wanderer, say he's a hired gun, hell even say he's not even a man at all! Rumors say that he's the unholy offspring of death itself! Don't people tell that when they hear the whisper of the night it's actually him about to kill his supposed victim!" Demsey said proudly, causing not only the berserker to quiver in fear same goes for the witnesses looking at me with fear.

Thank you Demsey, I thought. Way to get my reputation into a greater much higher level. I just sighed before knocking out his friend before throwing my gun at his head knocking him out.

"Is that the gun you bought from me?" Demsey ask with a bit of a scowl. I always well break most of his "merchandise" since I'm always under fire, and well I always use my guns or equipment as weapons hell I even used my spoon once to kill a raider. Shoved it down his throat causing him to choke, well he didn't die because of it since I kept banging his head on the wooden tiles.

I walked over picking up the pistol before answering "No, don't worry you Scandinavian fuck I learnt my lesson with destroying the shit I bought from you, found this in a rotting corpse in a pharmacy. Anyways here's the things you told me to get, I don't want to ask why do you want well you know what I mean…." I said as got my satchel and tossed it to Demsey.

He opened the bag looking at the contents before smiling widely. "Yup this will do now I suppose you came here for a specific reason besides the favor you just did for me?" he asked grinning.

I can tell he knew I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, I need a rifle, one that can take at least two-hundred to three hundred meters, needs to light and smooth when I pull the trigger I want it to be smooth midway before I could hit my target. When I hold it it's light as a feather, and lastly ammunition has to be something I can find in the wasteland as I go. I answered calmly.

He looked at me with a questioning look before shrugging. He went into the back and it took like maybe thirty minutes to an hour before he came out with a rifle that I can't even tell if it's already been made or its one of Demsey new designs for his guns.

Demsey is a gun nut and he creates his own designs, firearms, even restores old pieces of history in a museum into a working firearm. I don't know how he does it all I know he came from a family who are all but mostly smiths. From blacksmithing to gunsmithing his whole family are talented and innovated to create weapons for man to kill each other.

"Um Harper still there, I don't know what's in that mind of yours. What thinking of drawing more designs to help with this gorgeous lady." He chuckled. I snapped back to reality taking the rifle carefully from his hand.

It was a Springfield M1903 but the body was all black, it had a custom-made barrel fitted with an custom-made suppressor that looks it a shotgun type. The butt of the rifle was different it had a butt of Mosin Nagant which was also an old rifle. It had pocket around it to hold to my surprise not cartridges but magazines. I looked under the rifle to see it was not a rifle based reload instead it was a magazine. I pulled out the magazine to see 7.62x39 cartridges, and that right there is what the Russians and Chinese use in there Ak's. The scope was still the standard issue scope only it was wrapped around in cloth.

"Yeah this looks well I have no words but are you sure this suppressor will muffle my shots, this is a shotgun suppressor Demsey." I told him with a bit of uncertainty in my voice.

He just smiled, "Harper you always use my guns what's the difference with this trust me I fully remade that suppressor it will fit nicely with the barrel itself. And you can tell its light?" he asked me.

I weighed it in my hand and it was true it was lighter than my old rifle. "What material did you use to make this, it feels more lighter and it looks stronger."

"Well it's a family secret Harper something I'll teach to you when you have time to help me with the shop." He told me with a smile.

I reciprocated his smile, grabbing the rifle along with the ammunition. We said our goodbyes before I went to an inn where I normally head in. It's not comfy but I need some rest before I escort Johann to Berk. I sighed well it's time to go home.


	2. A Long Way from Home

Chapter Two: A Long Way From Home

(No P.O.V)

As two vehicles zoomed through the highway heading to California, Johann's caravan truck along with his escort which was a pickup truck modified with metal sheets welded into the hood, rims, front and back of the truck itself. It had fences welded into the windows making them somewhat bulletproof.

The back was the interesting part since it had a mounted .50 caliber on rotating platform. It was armored to the boot keeping the gunner safe.

"Why do they need my help when they have a chance against the outcast, I mean they have all the firepower they need to wipe out any outcast that try to ambush their cargo." Harper thought.

Harper was sitting beside Johann with his rifle at hand observing the now abandoned and rotting Los Angeles. He looked all around to see cars, buildings and either skeletons, burnt or fresh corpses laying on the ground now decomposing with nature itself.

The whole city had either grass, tree's, veins, and make shift river made by the bombings of the military when the "Freak's" overruned the city itself.

The Freak's still had their human form, still had human thought. But they acted strange at first it was just a normal fever, cough and colds. Then their skin started to turn green followed by some random plant growing from their skin as if it was soil from the earth. Then they started to grow mad, started killing people and infecting them with what they called "Mothers Gift". They force the victim to eat some sort of seed they grow out of there body before they turn into one of them.

Soon they overruned the city claiming earth as their own, and leaving the rest of humanity to fend against them.

Harper looked around before noticing some movement ahead, He pushed Johann's shoulder lightly. Johann looked at him with a questioning face.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah tell your caravan to stop, make sure you turn off your engines." Harper ordered.

Johann got his radio telling the caravan to stop, the lead truck stopped before the radio buzzed back to why they are stopping. Harper got out strapping his rifle around him walking slowly as his cloaked moved to the right from the wind, his hair was blooming along with it before he took cover behind a police cruiser.

He looked around noticing it was shopping district mostly having shops and restaurant's either broken into, closed, or boarded up. He got his rifle out looking at the scope to see a bunch of freak's roaming around the street. They still had their clothes still so they must recently have turned, judging by how fresh their skins are.

Harper moved to the right looking at a feral with brown skin with rough edges forming some kind of bump on their skin. He looked carefully to see it was an armored feral. It was some sort of mutation from the virus turning their skin into tree bark. Harper ran into these a few times, they were hard to kill since there skin was hard. A knife or pistol would take much of your energy or bullets by the time they fall.

Harper counted six freak's roaming around the street most of them talking to themselves like their taking to nature itself. They were petting, touching feeling every vine, root, moss, leaf or flower from the ground itself.

Harper breathed in, looking at the scope focusing on the barker. He slowly placed his finger on the trigger. His mind calculating the right time to pull it due to the heavy wind coming from the right.

Then he pulled the trigger followed by a loud "bang" echoing scaring the ravens in the process. A loud shriek can be heard from the distance as Harper grasped gliding the bolt hearing the bullet come out and fall to ground satisfying him. He pushed the bolt back as it glided back into the position rotating the bolt handle locking it in.

He fired another shot cocking the bolt, and again and again. Hearing shriek after shriek until silence filled the air. He looked into his scope seeing all feral's laying on the ground their blood with a mix of red and green flowing out of them.

He walked back to Johann's truck, some of his men looking at him in awe as he walked back. One of them holding a binocular which to his guess looked where Harper was shooting at.

He got in Johann's truck nodding his head forward motioning them to move. Johann got the message and buzzed in the radio. He got a reply before hearing the engines turning own followed by his as they got back on track.

Harper looked at his window, as Johann looked at him carefully. "I guess you want to ask some questions I suppose, right trader?" Harper asked.

This surprised Johann, he tried to think of the words he could ask carefully avoiding to struck a nerve. "Well what got you into to this sort of business Mister Drake?" he started.

Harper chucked, "Are you always this formal Johann, should I call you trader Johann for now own?" He asked looking at him with amusing look.

"Well you see, I came from a family with an etiquette of manners. So yes, you may call me Trader Johann it's actually pleasant to say." He said answered with a small smile.

Harper smiled under his mask, "Well I was the son of a mayor who tried to keep our town organized he is well a man to look up to. He's all the things a leader should have, responsible. brave, understanding and other traits one should need. My mother well she liked animals but she was also a doctor in training so yeah..." he ended with a sigh.

Johann was confused, "Not to disrespect but what does that all have to do with your job description?"

Harper scoffed. "What's there to say I killed someone and it gave me the idea to do it for a living!"

Johann panic since he tried not to strike a nerve. "Forget I asked." He said simply.

Harper sighed, "Look I'm sorry for that it's just the things I did I would rather burry then dig up, and one more thing Trader Johann. You're my client we are not friends we don't talk about each other's back stories so leave those out we are discussing business understand." Harper said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, loud and clear Mister Drake." Johann squeaked out.

As the ride halt to an awkward yet peaceful silence, well in Harper's case that is during the few hours he wanted to shoot Johann or himself so bad due to his "Epic" tales in his adventures outside the capitol. He wouldn't shut up about someone random guy running in to him which turns out to be a long-lost cousin.

During the ride Johann would look around, seeing the after math of the virus, most of the roads blocked due to the car being abandoned when the evacuation and bombing of the city happened. There were overruned red cross stations, FEMA outpost left to rot as most of the plant life grew on the barricades and left-over vehicles of the national guard.

Dead bodies either decomposing such as dead FEMA doctors wearing hazmat suits which didn't even block the virus over all.

Harper pulled out his knife, toying with it doing tricks, spinning it around his hand, balancing it and what not. He kept a cold gaze due to his googles being taken off after he sniped another set of freak's. Johann looked at the young man guessing he was at his twenties, long auburn hair, piercing green eyes, he looked thin but Johann can tell the man was hiding it under his poncho.

"Johann we're almost there to Berk, but Jerimiah saw an outcast check point up ahead. Should we stop or just go right through it our armor can withstand it." One of the escorts radioed in.

Johann looked at Harper, "So mister Drake what do you propose?"

Harper stopped for a moment sheathing his knife, he thought for a second to just drive right through it but it would sacrifice the escorts in the process. "Gods I never thought this hard." Harper thought.

"Stop the caravan, don't drive unless I say so. Once I shoot this flare." Harper started pulling out a red flare from his right. "It's clear to ram through the checkpoint but make sure to stop so I have time to get in got it?"

"Understood mister Drake, we will be waiting on your signal." Johann responded, radioing the caravan to stop. Repeating the exact same words Harper told him.

Harper got out of the truck grabbing his rifle from the side seat, he was about to slam the door before going back in and taking his Berretta from the dash board. He got the sling of his rifle rapping it around his body before calmly walking to an hill overlooking the area. He got rifle out, looking at the scope surveying the terrain.

He saw a pickup truck with a mounted .50 caliber with a shield facing the road up ahead. Harper groaned silently as it was going to be hard to take him out he thought.

There was outcast on the road walking around, Harper moved to the left to see a makeshift tower out of cars stacked together on top of an old donut shop. He saw an outcast holding a Benelli pump action shotgun to the right, beside him he was holding a Fn Scar.

"These guys must have raided an evacuation zone, those are mostly military grade." Harper muttered

He looked on the checkpoint itself, it had was easy to break through since it was made out of old scrap metal, but Harper looked to right to see an office building with silhouettes which he was guessing was outcast. He saw most of them holding pistols and melee weapons so they were an easy target.

Harper got up slinging his rifle and walking back to Johann's truck, He opened the door startling Johann to see him clipping is nose hair. "Yeah don't do that, here take my rifle. Make sure she's safe in your arms." Harper said coldly before slamming the door even before Johann could answer back.

He pulled out his Berretta, clipping the silence twisting it on the barrel till it was locked in position. He pulled out another handgun, this time it was a revolver. The same gun he used with Demsey's problem. He checked how much ammunition was left inside before slamming the clip shut and placing the gun on the back of his pants.

Once securing the revolver he started to walking to the checkpoint, Harper crept carefully hugging behind the building in the alleyway. As he walked through he can hear the conversations of the outcast, most of them laughing remembering the time when the escaped prison.

Harper reached the office building, pulling out his knife from his chest. He opened the door slowly trying not to make a single sound. He walked slowly reaching the reception table before hearing a series of voices coming from the employee bathroom. He walked there carefully opening the door to see two outcasts doing their business.

Harper crept carefully, going behind the outcast of the left grabbing him by his mouth. The outcast yelped yelling as his mouth was covered before Harper slit his throat dropping as his body fell limp.

His friend stunned by what just happened, tried to pull out his gun only to be kicked away by Harper foot. The outcast charged at him tackling him in the process, his knife sliding away.

The outcast tried to strangle Harper, going for neck applying amounts of pressure on it. Harper on the other hand struggled kicking them man off him, clawing his hands off. But he was too strong for Harper as he started to lose consciousness.

Harper quickly pulled out going for the outcast eyes, placing his hands around his head pushing his thumbs in his socket. The outcast yelled in pain before blood started to ooze out of his eye socket, as it dripped down flowing through his hands dripping down on his face.

While the outcast screamed in pain, Harper mustered all of his strength pushing the outcast off him. He stumbled going for his knife before picking it up. The outcast was still screaming as he clutched his face, he was kneeling down sobbing and screaming in pain.

Harper walked to him, kneeing him as the impact knocked the outcast to the ground. Harper went down to the floor instantly pushing the knife into his skull piercing through it. The outcast gave a three second response before going limp.

Harper breathed slowly collapsing next to the dead outcast, he was trying to regain his breath before he heard a series of shouts, pointedly yelling for someone to check the bathroom. Harper got up pulling out his Berretta before going beside the door. As he muttered on how much an idiot he was for not shooting both of them making is life easier.


	3. This Better be Worth it

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the comments so here are my replies:**

 **Guest: BA Hiccup, I like it**

 **Yeah I was really interested to see Hiccup be well as you said bad ass xd.**

 **Guest: Right so which of these is the world fallout, mad max, walking dead?**

 **It's well a mix of all xd, not the walking dead though since zombies have been used well have been overused to much so I tried to mix the infected from The Last of Us. Using the fungus infected bio catastrophe as reference to the Freak's.**

 **Sir Roland: You should add characters so people can find the story. Also 3.5 billion people is still extremely aufficient to run the run the world so I'd make it a bitmore devastating.**

 **Well thank for telling me to add characters since I forgot to, and thank you for that since as you said it is really impossible for a disease to spread worldwide in a matter of well weeks but I'll try explain how the disease spread worldwide as I write the story maybe the idea might pop out of nowhere.**

 **Also, I'll try to make at least four chapters per in guess two to three or more days depending if my lazy ass would get up from sleeping the whole day.**

 **And thank you for well liking the story xd, I really can't well thank you guys for that.**

 **On to the story.**

Chapter Three: This Better be Worth It

(No P.O.V)

"Why did the Gods put me here." Harper groaned clutching his berretta and knife as he stood beside the door waiting for the unlucky customer to get a bashing of a life time.

"Tommy, Brett. You okay don't be doing that shit here like what you did in prison!" An outcast yelled.

Harper paled realizing what the criminal just shouted, now Harper is trying not to imagine what he just shouted out.

Harper stared to feel anxious, reminding him how he blocked the bathroom door back at high school after Sam and his jocks harassed him usually humiliating him in front of the school hall way, in class, even in the library. Even the librarian giggled after Sam told the twins to super glue his face to a children's book about dragons on his face as he passed out on the table.

Harper snapped out of his past state, aiming his pistol on the entrance. As the door opened. Harper let the first outcast go in running to his collogues who are now limp. As soon as the second came in Harper ran to him lodging the knife into his throat before using his strength spinning him around using him as a shield.

The outcast heard a distinct slam on the door before hearing gurgling. He snapped back to see his friend as a human shield. He pulled out his pistol shooting the body hoping for the bullets to pass through him hitting Harper.

Harper on the other hand struggled to move the body using his strength to pull him up as he moved forward. The outcast kept on shooting till Harper heard a click then he pushed the body into the outcast. The outcast tried to dodge or even push the body away from him.

The body fell and as the outcast struggled to get it of him, growling profanity as he struggled to get a pistol from the other dead outcast Harper killed earlier.

Harper walked to him aiming the pistol on his head before pulling the trigger. Blood popping out on the floor before blood started to ooze out.

He looked around, before hearing footsteps getting closer to the bathroom, he got a handgun from the floor followed by picking up a crowbar before running out of the bathroom sliding to one of the office cubicles.

He peeked out popping his head to see five outcasts coming down the stairs. Most of them running into the bathroom. One emerged yelling to one of them to get Savage.

Harper on the other hand wasted no time, pulling out the handgun taking out the magazine counting the bullets. "Fuck me, just have to take my shots then." Harper groaned silently.

"Savage four of men dead, one of them got their eyeballs pushed in. Must be some freak's nearby." One of them suggested to a man going down the stairs. Harper looked up to the man holding a Ak-74, he looked at his clothes to see him wearing a worn-up jacket. It had armored shoulder pads on each side. Harper looked down to see orange sweat pants. He had combat boots on and Harper looked at his belt to see bone club, pistol holster and half of a skull mostly the front as his belt buckle.

Harper prayed that it was a children's skull he got from a rundown Walmart. He went in the bathroom before coming out pulling the man who suggested the idea. "No, you moron a freak would get the chance to turn them. He started before announcing out loud. "Where are you hiding, just come out and we won't have to use you as our playing thing or in other cases Alvin's possession!" chuckling darkly

"Spread out, Check the cubicle's, under the table, hell even in the cabinets! There's someone here and make sure he's alive we'll make sure we bring him back to Alvin or use him as bait to lure the freak's." Savage ordered before going back up. The rest of the outcast started to roam round.

Harper hooked the crowbar behind his pack, before going out of the cubicle pushing the outcast at the wall stunning him before shooting the outcast at the head distracted from what Harper just did.

The outcast tried to stand up only to have blood pop out behind the wall. "There he is!" one of them yelled as the took shots at Harper.

He ran to another cubicle dodging the bullets as is whistled past him. He slides down taking cover before shooting back hitting the outcast at the chest. He fell back clutching his chest applying pressure to the wound.

Harper got up before hearing an outcast yell a battle cry charging at Harper with a lead pipe. Harper aimed at him before hearing the handgun click, "Shit!" he yelled out.

Wasting no time, he threw the gun at the outcast stunning him as he clutched his forehead. Harper pulled out the crowbar, swinging the outcast knocking him before he used the back end of the crowbar spearing it at the outcast.

He left the crowbar before he felt pain jolt up behind his back as he stubbled down, on his knees as he tried to stand back up only to feel the same pain jolt back in. Harper groaned as he dodged the upcoming hit, thanking Thor for the timing as he groaned in pain clutching his back before facing the outcast running at him with a baseball bat.

Harper got down dodging his swing before he kicked the outcast back, tackling him down. Pulling out his knife as he grabbed his forehead pushing it down the pavement before he pushed the knife into the side of his head.

The outcast stared at Harper his openmouthed as blood started to flow freely before Harper pulled the knife back stumbling to the ground breathing. "This shit better be" Harper started before coughing trying to regain some air. "worth it."

He got up walking to the outcast clutching his chest, crawling back as his hand print marked the ground. He kept a cold gaze as he walked to him before kicking the outcast in the head, knocking him out.

Harper pulled out the revolver walking slowly, looking above the staircase for any outcast peeking. He ran hugging the wall before kicking the door only to be met by gun fire. He quickly covered his face with his forearm as the impact from the wall started to create dust.

"This is your lost you dumbshit, you're going to regret going against the outcast you hear me! You know who your messing with Alvin the Treacherous! Do you know what he is capable off?" A voice yelled out.

Harper quickly got the idea it was Savage shooting, He pulled out a smoke grenade. Pulling them pin, shaking the canister before throwing it in the room as the room started to get foggy.

He ran to the side as Savage fired blindly at the smoke. Harper looked to see an exit sign glowing before running to the door. Opening the door slamming it back instantly, he ran down the stairs running at the gunner of the .50 cal.

Harper shot him at the head before jumping on the turret spinning the gun around shooting at the makeshift tower, the outcast fired back only for the bullets to ricochet back bouncing everywhere. Harper opened fire at the tower, one of them fell from the side falling down hitting the pavement before the tower collapsed.

Back at the convoy Jerimiah looked at the binoculars to see the makeshift tower fall to the side. "Johann, Fury needs help we can ram through the gate and help him." He suggested.

Johann pulled an arm up. "I think mister Drake can handle himself, we are waiting for his signal once you see him light up a flare we are riding out."

He nodded his head before observing the firefight.

"Oh you got to be joking!" Harper groaned out as the turret jammed. He looked around to see at least five outcasts with assault and battle rifles in their hands as he got out of the turret getting behind the truck.

He pulled out the flare sliding it down the pavement as it popped, as smoke and light came out Harper through it on top of an ambulance high enough for the spotter to see.

He fired back pinning the outcast down, he looked around picking up a battle rifle from gunner beside him. He cocked the rifle before blind firing behind the truck.

He heard trucks growling from the distance before the gate smashed open reveling Johann's caravan as they drove past the outcast. The lead truck fired from the turret killing the outcast shooting at Harper. He smiled before slinging the rifle running at Johann's truck.

Johann's opened the door, letting Harper in as he got in slamming door yelling at Johann to drive. The caravan drove out of the check-point as gunfire zinged behind them before mere silence took over the landscape yet again.

Harper couldn't breathe, his throat dry after exhausting himself. He pulled a canteen from his pack drinking sloppily, ignoring that his clothes are wet or the water dripped down from his mouth before wiping it clean with his arm. He placed back the canteen as his head leaned against the door sighing.

Johann cleared his throat. "Do you mind telling me what you did back there?"

Harper's slowly got up looking at Johann with a cold glare before his eyes softened. "Do you want the children's version or adult version?" he responded sarcastically pulling his knife out covered in dried blood. Johann's eyes shot up looking at the knife before gulping.

"I would rather choose option one mister Drake." Johann said.

Harper breathed in. "Well I came in gave people a piece of my mind, but they could not handle it so they collapsed down, they both died in the bathroom before two of their friends came in meeting the same faith. I did the same thing with five other outcasts before meeting Savage. I ran out into the emergency exit, bribing the gunner to go fuck himself before using shooting potatoes at the outcast in the tower before you came in." Harper said in a sarcastic tone

"Okay then." Johann replied in a shaky tone.

His radio buzzed in. "Johann we're approaching Berk, better get ready with that welcome greeting."

Johann sighed, looking at Harper as he just looked forward in a dazed look.

Berk, it hasn't changed since well except for the tall walls all around the town itself. I wonder how dad got those up, Gobber must have something to with it. Harper thought. He sighed before putting on his googles, fixing his half-mask as they entered the safe zone.

 **A/N: Chapter four coming in a few hours, if I wake up from passing out.**


	4. Welcome to the Safe Zone

**A/N**

 **Yeah, I'm kind of sad and pissed for the mere fact I didn't even proof read the last chapter so it's just well for me not pleasant but anyways here the story.**

Chapter Four: Welcome to the Safe Zone

(No P.O.V)

Outside the wasteland it's just a mess, you couldn't say California was a place to go to enjoy yourself. Sunny beaches, fresh breeze and what not, well not anymore. Streets covered by plant life, building collapsing down replaced by trees and moss. Cars starting to rust as days become weeks as it goes from months to years. Bodies dead or undead, freak's roaming around the city, raiders plundering settlements, factions making a name for themselves.

The so-called evacuations zone's left by the national guard as they got overrunned, leaving everybody to fend themselves as political figures and the higher up's possible got out of American overall.

Scientist and Doctors finding the cure day one of the outbreak failed. Instead of getting out of the city, rioters and lotters got out. Grabbing anything they can as police and army officials tried to contain the virus. Media paid by the government to keep the virus a secret to stop mass panic instead of telling the truth.

Harper couldn't think why most of the army and cops would come to Berk, it was the far away from the city. Yet while he was there along with the rest of the berkians, ran out getting to the nearest evac center only to be separated. Leaving him to fend off against the world overall.

As they entered Berk, he looked around to see the entrance going through the town square. He looked around to see everybody living normal lives as if the apocalypse never happened, and him on the other hand outside the wasteland killing, getting drunk, getting laid by a broad who took the job since she needed a place to stay.

He was tranced by the flashback that he didn't notice the caravan stop. "Mister Drake we're here in Berk and take this as a token for you know accepting the job. You'll get your rumors as we meet outside the wasteland." Johann interrupted with a small smile handing Harper a satchel.

Harper got out of the daze, surprised by Johann overall. "I…I can't take this; a deal is a deal I don't need this." Harper stuttered

Johann shock is head, "Non-sense Mister Drake as a token for helping me out, most mercenaries would try to take my caravan overall. But you, you did the job keeping all of us safe to live another day." He handed the satchel to Harper, dropping it by his lap before going out of the truck.

Harper stared at a moment before opening the satchel revealing three cans of sardines, a can of soup, a can of corned beef, two bottles of water, and some medical supplies. Harper smiled before slinging the satchel getting out of the truck.

He opened the door to hear a crowd erupt behind him, he looked back to see Johann's guards acting as a wall behind the cargo. He walked up to hear Johann greeting the townsfolk, most of them his age. He was about to walk away before he heard Johann call him.

"Mister Drake, come I must introduce you to the people of Berk." Johann started with a big smile.

Harper shock his head before walking away, he felt someone grab his shoulder before hulling him up upfront. "Non-sense, people of Berk this is the man who helped me in my journey. Without him I would have never came back to Berk, or even live to see another day for the matter." Johann announced clutching Harper's shoulder.

Harper looked around to see half of Berk in front of him, he could see his old batchmates, some of his teachers, and even his neighbors. They were all staring at him in silence, he looked up to see the staircase leading to the great hall, a building just built under a mountain and he started to feel anxious again. He started remembering the public scolding Stephen gave him after he ruined his speech humiliating him overall after one of his inventions blew up inside the town hall, or what most berkians call it the "Great Hall".

You see all of Berk was founded by Northmen long before Columbus sailed to America overall, the great hall was no different. Used by British as a storehouse during their occupation, used as a facility to take in recruits during world war two, and used as a C.I.A base of operations during the cold war. It has been there for countless of generations. And don't forget Berk, most of them being Viking descendants still after being colonized by the English and the Americans they still believed in Scandinavian religion.

That's why Harper and Demsey got along since they were both Scandinavian descendants.

Harper was about to walk out before wincing hearing a familiar voice boom in before the crowd started to make way for the mayor. Harper looked at his father eyes-wide. He still looked the same, red hair seeped into a bun, his flaming beard filled with braids. His stance proud as he walked forward beside his brother Seth along with his best friend Gerald hobbling behind them.

He looked at there to see it was the same, normal clean clothes. Only difference is there belts had holsters for a handgun and a knife. "Johann great to see making it safe here at Berk, so how was the wasteland so far." Stephan started.

By now Johann let Harper go before walking to the big man himself shaking his hand along with Seth's and Gerald's. "Ah the wasteland, it's fascinating to hear the silent breeze of the air instead of the commotion coming from the streets." Johann started. "But I came as I delivered my men have unpacked another set of essentials needed for the town to survive for I guess four to five months depending on the rationing yes."

"Ah good man, Seth hand in Johann's payment will you." Stephan said.

Seth gave a nod before handing Johann a duffle bag, he opened it to see the contents smiling. "This would do and as for you people I am going to open my truck for business you may came in and trade something if you want Mister Haddock." He proposed before going back to the cargo holder opening door letting the people in.

Harper was inspected his rifle, checking to see if Johann kept it safe before he heard him his voice. He looked back to see him motioning to come. With a sigh, he slinged his rifle before facing his father along with his uncle and godfather. "This man protected the caravan as we came by, without him I would have never came to Berk." Johann said proudly to Stephan.

"And who is this man?" Seth asked.

"Ah gentleman this is Fury, a mercenary I hired for this job. He is actually great in doing his task. Doing it without question what so ever, highly efficient with a with any gun in particular" Johann answered.

By now the three men gave Harper a questioning look, Harper on the other hand kept his cool. Praying to Odin for his patience with Johann and his father overall wont burst out.

Before Stephan could speak he was cut off by a group going to him. "Chief we got the things we need to survive another month, most of it could last but we got into trouble with the outcast. Trevor got hit but it's not too severe." A blonde interrupted.

"Hey I got a scar out of it." Trevor spoke out before high fiving his twin sister, the other merely groaned in frustration.

Harper stared at her recognizing the girl, he looked at her with a dumbfounded look but luckily no saw it since his mask was covering his face. Alek Hofferson survived and is a scavenger along with the rest of his batchmates. He saw the twins, his cousin, along with Frank, Cami, Heather and Eret. All behind her with backpacks and weapons in hand.

His lifetime crush, along with his ex-best friend and tormentors survived the outbreak all at Berk safe but him outside wasteland rotting as they stayed at their homes safe from the struggles.

He curled his hand into a fist before he heard Sam yell out. "And who the hell is he?"

Harper wanted to retort before his father did it for him. "Watch it Sam, without him Johann would have never survived the trip and we would be starving for another month even if you got those rations." Stephen said coldly.

"It's alright "chief". Harper started his voice muffled but loud enough for everybody to hear. Everybody's heads snapped at Harper overall looking at him. "I can tell these are the people don't' want me in your town yes. But I have no time for this thank you Johann for the business and good seeing you Stephan I'll see myself out now." Harper said before turning his back and walking away from the group.

"Hold it laddie." A voice interrupted

Harper recognized that voice, it was his godfather's Gerald or what everybody calls him Gobber. With his think Scottish accent, he spoke with the mayor. "Look Stoick, it's getting late. Do yu think the lad needs to rest up a bit before going out of the wasteland?"

"He's right Sir, we should let him stay for the night." Alek spoke out with her hands on her hips looking at Harper with an untrusting look.

Stephan gave it some thought but Harper spoke out "I think the blonde doesn't trust me so I'll get out of your way now." He said in a cold tone.

Alek looked at him with her signature death glare, but Harper looked at her as if she was just another raider acting big outside the wasteland. "Non-sense my boy." Stephan started interrupting their hostile interaction "Besides we are going to have our dinner by then come on and I'll see to it that the inn has a spare room so that you could rest up before heading out."

Harper gave it some thought, he could get a decent meal plus a drink wouldn't hurt. He responded with a shrug before asking. "Do you have a bar?"

That's when Gerald interrupted, "I like the man already Stoick, finding a drink in an apocalypse I like it" elbowing the big man in the gut making him smile.

"Yeah, it's just a small walk next to the great hall can't miss yet, anyhow what is your name?" Gerald asked

"You can call me Drake, now about that meal." Harper said before motioning Stephen to lead him to the great hall. Most of the adults gave him death glares except for Frank who just stared at him with curiosity. Harper noted this before putting his hand behind his back flicking them off in the process. He chuckled silently hearing them mutter before walking out of there view.

(Alek's P.O.V)

As soon as we got in Berk, we noticed a crowd of people. Frank was helping Trevor out after he got shit in the leg because he forgot to get the chicken…. Find her in the supermarket as looted most of it.

While walking we saw Johann with a strange guy, we didn't recognize him as one of Johann's guards since they were trying to block the crowd from the shipping container. He had goggles with black lens, had a black bandana or half-mask whatever you want to call it. His clothes were a mess yet it looked convincing that he stayed in the wasteland for far too long. His dark green poncho covered a dark grey military vest. He had a green long sleeve rolled up, his pants were just regular khakis along with some combat boots.

Overall this guy should not be trusted yet why is Johann putting an arm around him. "Hey Alek who is that guy next to Johann?" Heather asked

I snapped back to reality looking at Heather before shrugging. "I don't know but I have this gut feeling we should not trust him." I told her.

The rest nodded before I motioned them to follow, as we got there we noticed Mayor Haddock was talking to Johann along with the stranger, as we got closer I heard Johann say he's a mercenary. Now that gave me the reason not to trust him.

I interrupted their little chat, followed by Sam yelling who the hell he is. But as usual Mayor Haddock got cold since this "man" protected Johann. What if he forced Johann to bring him in so that he can steal from us when we least expect it.

He just calmly said thank you to Johann, saying his good bye to Mayor Haddock before turning his back and walking away, I smirked in the process before hearing Gobber tell Stephan to at least let the man stay for the night, give him a proper meal before going back out. I got pissed along with the others as I hear Cami and Rebecca scowled.

He retorted calling by calling me a blondie, what an amateur. I just glared at him but he just stared back as if I was not a threat. He asked Stephan if they had a bar only for Gobber to cut in liking the guy already. He chuckled with Gobber before asking what his name is.

He said Drake, but I know its bullshit. As he walked along with them going to the bar. He had the audacity to flick us off from behind. Causing everybody to mutter jackass at the same time.

"Yeah something tells me this guy is bad news." Eret started.

"What do you expect, Johann said he helped them escorting the caravan. Besides Johann is an honest man don't you guys believe him." Trevor said calmly.

"Fish you saw him, he looked like a raider plus Johann said he's a mercenary. A trained and experienced killer." Heather retorted.

"I'm with princess here, he looks like a guy who would fuck someone over." Sam said.

I scowled before approaching him pulling his arm twisting it before knocking him to the ground. "Don't call me princess got it?" I said, irritation in my voice.

"Oh come on babe just stop playing hard to forget you know you want these." Sam said, gesturing his body for emphasis. I heard Heather and Cami almost want for barf, Eret and Frank just glared at him while Trevor petted his chicken.

I was about to kick Sam for a second time before I noticed everybody staring at the great hall, I looked at their direction to see Drake going down the stairs, I had a guess he's going into the bar.

"Come on guys, he's going into the bar now we can get some answers." I informed before walking to the bar followed by the rest of the gang.


	5. Did I Answer your Questions

**A/N:**

 **Back with dem updates, so far this story is well going smoothly. I got an idea so far for a crime and ww2 au but it depends. I'll also try to brainstorm for a modern hiccstrid au. No sure depends if I can get my ass up from bed.**

 **Anyways back to the story.**

Chapter Five: Did I Answer your Questions

(Harper's P.O.V)

Walking to the great hall relived some of my childhood experiences, I can remember me and mom playing here. We would race a lot to see who is faster and usually I was always first place.

I didn't see mom with dad so I have to guess she's at home with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. During the evacuation mom wouldn't leave without our dogs or so to say puppies so we got them in the car and drove off. Mom and Dad hand carried them and they actually behave well considering a mass panic and stampede happened during the time before I got separated from them.

While walking I just looked around Berk to see nothing has changed well except for military and police personnel roaming around the streets. We passed through my old high school to see it was converted to a housing area.

"This is where you will be staying, come I'll see to it that there's a spare room." Dad informed before I followed him behind along with Uncle Seth and Gobber. We entered and I saw the school hasn't changed either except for the makeshift walls creating a barrier between the rooms and there was a reception desk just in the middle.

"Ah hello Mrs. Hofferson, I have a guest who would stay for the night." Dad started. A woman who actually looked like Alek came into view, of course Harper she's her mom. No shit they wouldn't look like each other. My thoughts mentally scolded.

"Of course, Mister Haddock, here you go." She said handing me a key. "Your room is room 213, if you don't know it it's the principal's office."

I just nodded my head before facing my father. "Excuse me Mister Haddock, I'm going to drop of my gear you can go to the mead hall I'll follow." I said calmly before he nodded leaving the building.

I walked to the corridor, seeing the lockers still clean after five years. The hallway still had the senior prom banner just up top along with the posters. I smiled weakly remembering my life here, miserable and here I am now killing for a living.

I got to room 213 before unlocking the door to see the office turn into a plain old room. I had a queen size bed, not sure why it would be a queen. I had one cabinet, two dressers, a mirror, and a room extended outside with a door which I am guessing is a bathroom.

I sighed before removing my gear, leaving them in the closest. I smelled the room and Thor almighty it smells like a rotting corpse, has to be me. I opened the closest again to see a towel neatly hanged. I grabbed the towel before going in the bathroom and taking a shower.

The water was hot, not something I would expect since most inns had cold freezing water but it will do I guess. Once done I checked my pack to see I have a spare red long sleeve along with some khakis. I wore them wearing my belt, hooking on my leather spaulder. I placed the knife sheathe along with it before placing my holster for my handgun in my belt. I got my other half-mask on I painted that looked like a dragon, I mentally smiled old habits never die.

I was thinking to wear my goggles before leaving them, no one would notice me after five years besides I was technically a no one back then, I got my room key but I got a gut feeling someone would break in my room, just my wasteland senses must be acting up again five years in hell could do that to you. Just taking precautions I got my gear and hid it behind the cabinet moving the dressers to cover the cracks.

Contented, I got my room key and headed for the great hall, while walking I looked around Berk. It still looked like a quiet mountain town, still had you typical Viking spirit. Most buildings having Scandinavian decorations such as helmets, shields, and weapons. Over all nothing has changed still the same old town I grew up in.

I got to the staircase leading to the great hall, the fires from the torches extinguished. Must have dosed them off since the outcast are trying to raid Berk. I got up the staircase opening the massive door only to be greeted with loud music, loud crowd and drunks mostly dad's age. Nothing has changed, I chuckled. I went in only to have the festivities interrupted, the music stop, everybody stared at me, some even murmuring, most of the drunks looked at me with a either a scowl or a sneer.

Reminds me of your wasteland bar outside the Mojave, I ignored them before seeing a buffet table full of food. I walked to it to see a sign that says "Once you get a meal, No take backs." I just looked carefully to see a selection of fresh meet. My stomach grumbled, it's been so long ever since I got a decent meal.

I got a plate stuffing in a turkey leg along with a rib eye. I got some mash potatoes before finding an empty table to my surprise there was one, just at the edge of the room. As I walked I looked around to see the office area where dad worked along with the government officials was converted to an armory. I wonder where dad's office is.

I ate faced the other way so people wouldn't see my face as I removed my half-mask eating silently. After ten minutes, I finished contented yet I was still hungry but the decent meal had to do. I got my plate left in the dishwashing area before going out of the hall. I walked down the stairs recalling what dad said, the bar was just a walk from the hall. I looked around to see a neon sign called "The Edge." Must be that, as I started to walked I felt someone tailing me. I just kept calm as I entered the edge and I was surprised there was not many people. As I got on the counter I saw Gobber manning the fort, Gobber was well he's an alcoholic. And since we use mostly use mead instead of alcohol it was really strong. But still he is the was the owner of "The Forge" a mechanic shop beside the bar. I wonder when Gobber opened this up.

I sat on one of the bar stools only be greeted by the two-limbed man. "Ah Drake, great to see yu. Now!" Gobber said taking me in by surprise. "What would yu like?"

I just smiled under my mask. "Do you have any whiskey?"

Now that's when Gobber gave me a disgusted look. "Me' boy you're at Berk, one of the few places that actually sell real alcohol. Tell you what take this, it's me very own secret brew, on the house." He said with a smile.

I chuckled before nodding in agreement, he went to a barrel nearby before pumping the keg as the mead came out pouring in the wooden mug. He gave it to me before politely saying goodbye telling me if I have another drink I'm paying for it. Typical Gobber, I saw him exit the bar before sitting on a table nearby with his very own mug drinking while reading a book. Gobber reading when did that happen?

I looked around to see a table in a corner, I sat there drinking my mead quietly. I still needed to fix my mask, so I got to work. Hopefully Gobber wouldn't notice what I'm doing. I got my knife as I started to make adjustments along with my pocket tool. I fixed the mask by creating a small hook holding the jaw of my mask since it covered half of my face and my most of my neck.

I tested it out and it work out just fine, as I drank in silence I heard the door open hearing the ball come along without. I looked behind to see oh are you serious, it was the gang and they all looked at me with their own glares.

I saw Gobber got up taking their orders most of them getting mead except Alek, Frank, Heather and Cami. The rest got their mugs cheering before sitting in a booth just across from me.

I just kept silent, and I can tell their whispering since Trevor and Rebecca are horrible in that department. I heard shuffling before I know it Alek, Heather and Cami sat at my table with their very own mugs.

(No P.O.V)

The girls sat at Harper's table, Heather sitting to the left, Cami at the right and Alek in front of him. "And I suppose you don't trust me and now you're going to interrogate me right blonde?" Harper started amused before gulping another round.

The girls looked at him with their very own glares. "And I suppose you're going to answer them?" Alek retorted.

Harper gave small chuckle before drinking another round. "Interesting now please do ask these questions blonde but first what are your names." Harper asked.

"We should be asking you that." Heather responded. Harper rolled his eyes causing the girls to glare even harder. "As I said my name is Drake, thats all there is to it. Now answer my question since I politely answered yours." Harper said in a cold tone giving his own glare causing them to actually have their eyes widen in what fear?

When did I have that kind of strength to actually scare my life time tormentors. That's when Cami spoke, "Fine I'm Cami, the girl to you right is Heather." She pointed to the raven-haired girl giving him an icy glare. "And lastly Alek, try not to piss her off." She said with a smirk.

"Now that introductions are done." Harper said pulling out his knife starting to toy with it, looking at Alek straight in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"What are you really doing here?" She asked in an accusing tone

Harper merely groaned irritated. "As what trader Johann said he hired me to escort his caravan to Berk nothing special there."

That's when Alek had a stare down with Harper, But Harper looked well bored just looking at the girl. She saw him looking at her straight in the eyes as his emeralds shined upon her very soul. Thank Gods the table had a lamp next to it to cover he small blush forming up her cheek. She never seen the intensity of such eyes never before in her life except for one person.

Harper, she remembered Harper. The quiet, witty, smart and sarcastic individual. The only guy in their batch who never came back to Berk after being separated from his parents. She was too busy thinking about the situation that she didn't notice Heather calling her name.

She snapped back at her dazed state only to see the girls look at her with concerning looks, well except Harper who was smirking well she can tell since his eyes formed a smirking look.

"What's so funny?" She said irritation in her voice

Harper gave an amusing scoff before drinking his mead, until it was empty. While drinking Cami tried to snatch Harper's handgun to which he responded with a knife pointed at her throat. She looked surprised before she saw Harper grabbed her arm going for the handgun. And his grip was really hard, the girl started to feel a slight pain as he held her arm tighter causing the girl to close her eyes in pain as she bit her teeth.

Heather pulled out her knife trying to grab Harper putting him in a headlock. He swiped the girl hand before letting go of the two of them. Harper smirked behind their backs before taking his mug and going to the counter, Gobber was too busy drinking that he didn't notice Harper hold out three dimes. Most coins are converted to today's currency since paper money was well not that comforting and it lost its value as time passed. Gobber nodded getting another mug of mead.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Harper heard Alek yell causing the not only the girls to stand up but also the rest of the gang approaching him. He actually felt fear since this felt like high school all over again. I'm not Hiccup Haddock anymore, I'm Harper Haddock or better known as Night Fury. One of the few deadliest mercenaries in the wasteland.

Harper just grabbed his mead before finishing the mug in less them two seconds. Before throwing the mug at Sam followed by him jabbing Eret in jaw. That's when most of the guys started to charge at Harper expect for Frank who stayed behind the gang.

Sam got Harper on a headlock before he retaliated with carrying Sam by the shoulder and body slamming him into the nearest the table. The boy gave a groan before staying in the ground. Eret grabbed him by the body holding him up as Trevor tried to get a few hits of him. He kicked Trevor back causing the boy to stumble back, he gave a nasty headbutt to Eret causing the Brit to have his nose bleeding followed by Harper giving him another headbutt knocking him out cold.

Trevor ran to Harper giving a battle cry before he just went to the side tripping Trevor in the process, the boy fell hitting the wall knocking him out. He was about to talk when someone unexpecting gave him a punch, and boy it was painful.

Harper held his jaw before looking at the assailant to see Alek with her fist held high. Harper craned his neck causing it to crack, he saw most of the girl's wince before Harper came forward. Alek tried to go for another swing until she noticed her first stop only to see Harper glaring at her hard.

"Alright stop this right now!" A shout so hard it caused everybody to wince. They looked at the source to see Gobber glaring at everybody. They had their heads down expect for Harper who looked at him with a sorry look.

"Lok at meh bar, you lot had to trouble yourselves with tha lad!" Gobber yelled out. But before anyone could speak Gobber continued. "And don't blame this on Drake. I saw Cami try to pickpocket his gun before Heather tried to get the man in a headlock. He was merely doing it self-defense you are all to blame here not 'im."

"I don't kno' why you don't trust the lad but from his polite gestures so far he's a decent lad, more decent than most of yu!" Gobber scolded.

He calmed down before facing Drake. "Hey look sorry about them, I'm sure Stoick would be pissed about this. This isn't the Berkian way, what they did was the Viking way. How about another drink on the house, and don't worry about the furniture I needed to replace them anyway." Gobber said with a small smile

Harper just shaked his head before pulling out from his pocket two nickels. "Look it's my fault since I look untrust worthy. Here take these as a token of thanks for that mead." Harper said calmly before dropping it at the counter walking out of the bar.

As he was about to close the door he spoke out. "Now that was a nice chat by the way blondie, did I answer all of your questions." Harper said in a joyful tone giving Alek an amusing look before leaving the bar. As for the boys, they won't get up anytime soon.


	6. Hel Chooses You

**A/N:**

 **Replying to ze Comments:**

 **Dark Inquisitor: This story is fucking genius! Keep'em coming**

 **Vala411: Love it :) Keep up the good work.**

 **Thank you for liking well the story well overall xd, I was really negative with the outcome to be honest but looks like it bit my ass back.**

 **Guest: Awesome. Good to see Drake put all of them in there proper places!**

 **Well that's just the tip of the iceberg so far, you'll see Harper fuck them up real good or maybe the opposite xd.**

 **Okay overall, I'll try to do a double update today and as for grammar management I apologize really since I just well once I write I don't stop to check for grammar so I just keep on typing once I get some momentum going and at the same time my mind tends to shortcut the words as I proofread so I did not notice my errors until I re-read the story as I posted it but once this bad boy is done I'll re write it fixing all ze errors, overall that's why if you were to see I instead wrote meat with meet xd.**

 **As for the story, this is a Hiccstrid story, but I was actually planning to make the crime au a H/OC story lol.**

 **Enough author notes, on with the story**

Chapter Six: Hel Choose You

(Alek's P.O.V)

Over all we are screwed, Gobber's pissed with us. Sam, Eret, and Trevor are out cold after Drake gave them a beating I've never seen someone do besides the movies I watched. And he was a stick for Thor's sake how did he manage to body slam Sam when he's mostly made out of muscle, same goes with Eret knocking him out with two headbutts. Right now, I keep thinking about his eyes, they reminded me of someone. Someone I knew but I can't put my finger on it.

At the moment, me and Frank and Cami and dragging the guys to Mrs. Haddock or Val, leaving Heather to clean the mess. We'll follow as soon as we got these muttonheads in. While walking I saw the one guy I didn't want to see come by, the merc just walked to us with a look goofy look.

"I see you guys need help with the three musketeers." Drake said playfully.

I grit my teeth, man this is one sarky bastard. I was about to decline but I already saw him taking Sam from Frank doing a fireman's carry. I looked surprise to see him calmly walking without struggling what so ever.

"So where are we taking them?" Drake asked.

"By the clinic, just follow us." Cami responded helping me drag Trevor.

He nodded before following us quietly. "Hey Alek, don't you think he's well you know I guess hot." Cami whispered to me making me look at her instantly with a questioning look.

"Whoa Alek, I mean I can tell he's our age and look he does seem like a nice guy." She responded.

I actually thought he was really well attractive. Auburn hair, green eyes that would melt through your soul, even if he is thin chances are he might have a lean body which I secretly was finding in a man. He's actually a sarcastic buffoon yet I get this feeling he isn't trust worthy I don't know why.

As we got to the clinic, Drake opened the door followed by dropping Sam slowly on the floor making him sit up against the wall. We entered to see Val coming in the room. "Alek, Cami, Frank what brings you here?" She started before noticing the guys out cold. She merely gave us an eyeroll motioning us to carry them inside. Drake this time dragged Sam before setting him down on the bed before leaving the room.

As Frank got Eret on the bed, we were about to leave before Val called us. "Say who was that man, I never seen him before is he a new guard?"

"Um no he's a mercenary Johann hired, I heard that the outcast was starting to target trade routes along Berk so he hired him since he was a well-known man in the business. Well that's what trader Johann said as I eavesdrop their conversation with your husband ma'am." I responded

"Well I heard rumors before from other travelers or wanderers that he's known as the Night Fury. One of the wastelands deadly mercenaries so far." Frank responded with a bit of a joyful tone.

Val merely smiled, I can tell she can admire Frank's positive attitude. "Well I think you kids should go home now, I think Stephan might send you out again tomorrow but as for them I am not certain but whoever knocked them out certainly did the trick. Chances are they might wake up in I guess two to three days. I'll consult Gothi tomorrow good night." She said before ushering us to walk out.

We said our goodbyes before leaving the clinic.

(Harper's P.O.V)

Gods mom, I wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell her I was alive. She looked so different, her hair started to turn a shade of grey compared to dad. She had a few wrinkles on her face overall, she aged. And I'm starting to regret not visiting Berk during my travels. How did she cope with me being gone, how did dad cope? Of course, he's happy he finally got his failure of a son out of his life. But mom she's a different story.

She always encouraged me to do what I do best, I liked to draw but dad hated it. He wanted me to go to the gym doing something productive in my life instead of staying in my room drawing non-sense. He wanted me to follow his footsteps and become a politician hell he wanted be to run for senator, yet I didn't want to be any of those. I wanted to be architect or maybe an engineer anything that involves drawing, settle down have a wife, some kids, possible even have them with Alek.

But mom, she just made the pain go away. Even as a child I went through depression and she was there to help me, she didn't even know I had depression yet she was there making gloomy days into warm nights. I just wish I was there with her, she must have felt the same way after I got separated from them.

As soon as I left the clinic I got to room my fixing my gear, I got a tuning and cleaning kit Demsey provided me. I got my rifle and my handgun starting to disassemble it, cleaning mostly the dust and polishing some of the rust that started to mold within the steel.

I took me like five minutes to clean my handgun some goes for my rifle. I sighed before assembling them and placing them back behind the closest. It was currently eleven o' clock in the evening and there was nothing to do. I went back grabbing my pack pulling out my sketchbook followed by my journal. One of the few things I brought with me during the evacuation.

I sat at the bed taking out my pencil before thinking of what to draw, but I didn't notice I was starting to draw already. After I shaded the last portion I looked at it to see with my eyes wide Alek. I drew Alek, as if I never drew her before.

Why do I still like her let alone have feeling for her till now, she doesn't feel the same way back then till now. She doesn't care or even know I existed.

Gods I just closed my sketchpad placing the pencil in the binder before, placing it beside me as I wrote another journal entry. Once done I placed them back to my pack before letting sleep take its course.

(No P.O.V)

Harper groaned as the sunlight came into view hitting his face, he blocked it with his pillow groaning harder since it was he had a small hangover from drinking mead. "Even two mugs of mead can get me into a small hangover great." Harper said mentally.

With a sigh Harper got up stretching his limbs before going to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror to see had had grown a stubble. "Huh I might look like dad if I keep this up." Harper muttered.

He looked around finding is there was a razor blade before going with his knife. He washed his face before slowly shaving off his facial hair. Once done he got in the shower taking a hot bath followed by brushing his teeth. "It's been a while; my breath might even smell like the wasteland overall." Harper joked

Once done he got his green long sleeve, folding the sleeves reaching his elbows. He wore his khakis followed by wearing his boots tying the laces. Once done he wore his tactical vest, placing in the pockets his magazines for his rifle. He got his belt grabbing his holster, knife sheath and magazine holder for his handgun. Once secured he wore his poncho, securing his spulder with another knife sheath. After all that he got his pack securing it behind his back, he grabbed his mask, his googles, and his rifle before exiting the room with keys in hand.

While walking he looked around one more time but he stopped to see one specific thing, his locker. He looked surprised to see it had a memorial, pictures sticky notes, posters, great cards. All at his locker, he looked at one of the few sticky notes, one was his mother's, the other was his father's. But none of his classmates or school mates wrote. It was mostly friends and family, he saw Franks but one got his eye that thought was not even possible. Alek wrote a note, Harper looked at and read it in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to help or you let alone notice you back in high school. I hope your safe out there or your resting with the Valkyries. I'm sorry I just left you all of a sudden, we used to be best friends and I ignored you like everybody else."

Alek

Harper looked at it his heart swelling, she was sorry? No maybe just out of pity since everybody thought I'm dead or even far away from this miserable little mountain town. Harper scoffed before walking away from his locker, once reaching the reception desk he knocked on the table.

After a few minutes, a guy came and it was "Bucket" or Michael. He got the nickname "Bucket" after a freak accident came, something to do with him getting struck by lightning. Harper just handed him the keys before leaving, "Bucket" can't even talk since. "Wow he actually looks scary." He thought

Harper walked outside to the sunny Berk, he merely muttered cursing Berk for making his life miserable, even more miserable in the wasteland. While walking a Humvee stopped just in front of him. To see his father, Gerald, Seth, and an Army official came out.

"Drake you got some serious trouble with us and that I mean all of Berk!" Stephan started, his tone harsh.

"Let me guess is it teaching three muttonheads a lesson there begging for too long?" Harper said sarcastically.

Stephan was pissed, before he can retort Gerald came stopping the interaction. "Whut' he as' tryin' to say is, we need to ire' yu into escorting our scavengers outside the wasteland. Since you gave them a beating, just for today." He said calmly.

Harper scoffed. "After what they did with me, you sure they won't just kill me and leave me to rot?"

Gerald sighed. "Look I kno' yu had an argument." Gobber started. "But you see the Mayors wife is sick, and we need to send the group to scavenge for the antibiotics she needs. Now will yu help us?" 

Harper's eyes were wide, mom sick? "I'll do it, as for payment it's on the house after what you did for me with me in the bar. I think it's time to pay you back."

Gerald was about to respond before Harper spoke out. "But put me in charge of the group and at the same time what's the sickness of you wife Mayor Haddock?"

Stephan sighed. "She has pneumonia, and her oxygen tank is running low. Chances are if she won't get a new one by tomorrow she might not even make it." He said in a depressing tone.

"When does the group leave?" Harper said but to quickly for the likes of the men in front.

"Right now, that's why you need to come with us." Seth responded

Harper nodded before getting in the back of the Humvee as they drove off. Harper prayed to Odin that his mom would be fine, he can imagine her at her bed coughing and feeling weak. Like he was when young, vulnerable. They reached the gate of the town and parked beside an Army tent, once they got out of the Humvee and into the tent he was greeted with the group. Cami and Heather were busy loading up cartridges in their magazines, Rebecca was looking inside her pack, Trevor was busy reading a book about botany and Alek was just sitting at the edge of the table swinging a tomahawk around.

Once he got in the group immediately stood up, with well not that friendly looks on their faces. "And what the fuck is he doing here?" Heather said menacingly.

"Yeah it's his fault we're three men short!" Cami retorted.

"Yeah now we're going to have a hard time finding that ummm, what are we finding again?" Rebecca said confused causing everybody in the group to groan.

"There right Mayor Haddock, if he just walked out of the town we might even find what we need for your wife." Alek said in a harsh tone.

"Enough!" Stephan yelled out causing then young adults to keep quiet. "Look first of all it's your fault you could not trust the man, he was polite in accepting our hospitality. But if anybody knows what's out there it's this merc. Drake how long were you outside the wasteland?"

That's when Harper snapped back at Stephan, before his stance changed into an aggressive one. "Five years Mister Haddock, Fiver years of living in hell ever since day one of the outbreak." He said coldly.

Stephan was taken back by his tone but ignoring it. "You see he has more experience than all of you combined, the most of you got out four months ago compared to him which was five years."

Before any of them could speak Stephan continued. "As for the leader, I'm putting Drake in charge but Alek, you'll still supervise him. You're the leader but for this one Drake is taking the cake. And no arguments this is final!" Stephan said in an authoritative tone

They were about to protest before hearing Stephan yell, "Understood sir." They all said calmly.

"Good Drake once the group is ready head for Ronald Reagan Medical Center, there's an abandoned evacuation center. Our scouts said the doors of the hospital were closed down by the emergency alarm. So, find another way in." Stephan informed before leaving the tent followed by the two men behind him.

Harper was about to speak before Alek came forward with her tomahawk pointing is in a nicely manner. "No funny ideas merc, I'm still the leader of this group got it?"

"By all means blondie, but if the Freak's turn you into one of them I won't hesitate to shove this knife up your now leaking brain once it's done" Harper said pulling out a knife pinning Alek down at the wall with the knife placed on her throat. "Got it?"

Alek tried to give him a glare but to be honest she was actually scared. She nodded her head before Harper got off her. "If you're ready come outside, we will be stopping after we reach the highway. There's a settlement there we could stay before heading out the next day." Harper announced before leaving the tent.

Heather walked to her with a concerning look. "You okay, that was I think a bit too extreme Alek. Remember five years in the wasteland can make you do things you could regret."

Alek scoffed "As if he choosed to be a mercenary, he choosed to live in the wasteland, it's his fault he's like that!" That's when Harper can in and he by his stance he looked pissed.

He approached Alek as he tapped at her chest. "That where your wrong blondie." Harper growled out causing everybody to step back from him. "Do you think I wanted to kill people, do think I wanted to live in wasteland suffering my ass from the struggles while the rest of you have homes. Do you I wanted to be this well let me tell you something Alek." He said menacingly approaching Alek as she stepped back forcing her to hit the wall.

"You don't choose to live in Hel Hofferson, Hel choose you!" Harper said coldly before walking out of the tent leaving the gang surprised by his statement.

 **A/N:  
The second update might come in a few hours depending If I get up from bed.**


	7. The Citadel

**A/N:**

 **Well I'm late xd, I overslept so I didn't get to post this chapter but no worries this story will live on but in the future, might put an update schedule for future stories since I'm going start making them into at least five to six thousand words so you know longer chapter shorter story but depends if you want short chapters but longer stories it all depends on you guys since I like to write to entertain xd**

 **Now Ze Comment's:**

 **Guest: : Hey great story so far, I just wanted to comment and let you know that I think you meant Frank was reading the book about botany not Trevor.**

 **Yeah sorry as I said once I get some of that momentum I fuck up with my words xd but thank you for correcting me.**

Chapter Seven: Welcome to The Citadel

(Alek's P.O.V)

As soon as Drake left the tent, I followed just who does he think he is to have that kind of attitude to everybody. I got out of the tent to see him leaning against the wall playing with his knife. Oh, are you serious, it's one of these types of guys who think their big shots but in reality, are losers.

"Hey what is your problem?" I asked under my teeth.

He removed his goggles, showing me his eyes wow they look cute. The hell where did that come from. His glare for some reason intensifies with eyes. It's like they are headlights of a speeding car about to hit a deer in first glance.

Ahhh, snap out of it Alek. You're a Hofferson you don't ogle boys but he actually looks handsome oh for fuck sake.

Drake spoke out pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well blondie I was supposed to leave this hell hole you call a safe zone when your Mayor needs me in his dire need. Now I thought I would do it alone so I won't have much weight to carry on my shoulders but here you welps are carrying those classy guns which I hope you know how to use." He said in a joyful and mocking tone.

"And why are you calling us welps?" I asked irritated the fact that he's still joking about everything.

That's when he gave a small laugh and It was obnoxious. He wheezed a little before calming down looking at me seriously. "As I heard from your mayor you were four months in no man's land. That's great to hear since the life expectancy of an individual such yourself can last until six months before you either die or well that's pretty sums it up."

"And you five years can make a difference you were a welp too remember?" I retorted with a smirk.

Drake stopped playing with his knife looking at me with daggers. "You think I wanted to be who I am today; did we not have this conversation like ten seconds ago. I was there outside the wasteland day one, I was in an evacuation center before a stamped of civilians and freaks showed up. I hid in under the car waiting for them to pass by. I got up to see everybody either turning into one of them or dead. I ran as fast as I can and look where it got me." He said coldly.

"You said five years right so you were seventeen at the time?" I asked my anger depleting, maybe I haven't been in his shoes but his story matches up with mine since I was at that exact same day when a stamped came in. That's how Harper got separated from his parents before most of Berk along with the others for California ran back to Berk setting up the walls we now have today.

He sighed before turning his back from me sheathing his knife. I looked at him his shoulder slumped? Maybe he is different from the others, he doesn't act like a Sam or a Eret, His like a Frank but is far from a Trevor.

"Hey look I'm sorry, I was just to ignorant to see what you've been through." I apologized, he snapped back looking at me with wide eyes before they softened.

"It's not your fault Alek." He sighed. "If anything, it should be mine, people here just don't know what most people struggle outside those walls. You have fresh water, fresh food, hell even clean clothes. I doubt anybody outside would be wearing a dress going to a club just for the night." He said sarcastically.

I giggled, wait I giggled. When did that happen, I do not giggle even the rest of the boys back in high school can't even open a single punchline without making me smile. But him a lone mercenary out in the wasteland got me to giggle with a small sarcastic pun. He's not that bad

"Um blondie you still there?" He asked causing me to get out of my thoughts as I look down blushing, oh Gods after seven years in high school I never even blushed once and here I am now blushing like a mad girl.

"Yeah, we're all set, Alek he's your pack by the way." Heather interrupted with a smirk causing me to give her a glare but she was still smirking along with Cami.

I was about to retort before Drake cutted be off. "Alright we have thirteen hours of day time, and the settlement is at least a two day walk unless you guys have a ride?" He asked with a brow up.

"Well the ride, Rebecca and Trevor broke it so that's out of the list." I responded.

He sighed, "Well just stay behind me keep your fingers in the trigger, outside people are different. They'll do anything to please themselves, either happiness, murder, or pleasure." Drake said before motioning us to follow.

(Harper's P.O.V)

Never before my life I got Alek Hofferson to laugh or even blush for the matter. Back in high school she was a rock, some people say that she was a lesbian but it was quickly turned down when she broke the guy's arm who started the rumor.

All the boys at school would try to get her attention especially Sam and Eret, those eggheads don't know the meaning of no instead it's playing hard to forget. Well there's Heather and Cami, they both well tried to hook up with be but I politely declined to which they responded with one Cami pick locking my lock from my locker and changing the password. And from Heather well she kinda spread out the idea that I love dragons which was true hence that's why the twins super glued a children's book at my face.

But why me, even if I'll remove this mask chances are she might knock my ass out for doing that to her. Especially the amount of times I got aggressive with her might ruin my chances.

While walking we got into the city districts or what left of it. They looked around actually admiring what natures caused, I've been here far too many times, one either staying for the night in one of the buildings or two killing a leader of a group of raiders.

I heard shrieking sounds before telling everybody to get down, "Why are we getting down?" Alek asked. I shushed her before slowly walking to the noise. It was just a bunch of freak's.

I went back to them. "Look there freak's up ahead." I started but I saw Cami about to say a word before I cut her off. "And now we don't go guns blazing, your guns don't have suppressors it will just attract more of them or raider which we don't need at the moment I'll handle this." I said

I pointed to a gamestop before talking, "Wait in there and no I don't need any help." I got my rifle, "Hold my rifle for me will ya?" I said handing the rifle to Alek before running to the freak's.

I stalked around going from car to car till I reached the freak's, they were near an abandoned checkpoint. I looked around to see one of them coming towards me, I pulled out my knife peeking to see the freak looking at me before charging yelling really loudly. It got the attention of the other, I threw my knife to the freak who yelled before pulling my handgun out picking my shots carefully.

As they ran at me, I shot on of them in the leg causing one of them to trick followed by the two who ran behind it. They were about to get up before I shot it in the head, it's blood spilling behind it. They two of them got up charging at me, I pulled the trigger to hear it click.

"Oh, Odin why right now." I groaned before pulling out my knife and spinning around my pistol using it as a bat. The first one ran crazy with its saliva dripping from its mouth, his eyes pure green. He grappled me trying to get it's tongue into my mouth, his saliva coming in contact with my mask.

I struggled before going for the right angle pushing my knife into its stomach before pulling out holding its head pushing the knife in from the jaw. Before I can pull out the other one tackled be straddling me, I dropped my pistol in the process. I blocked it from reaching its face into my mouth before I gave it a headbutt before grabbing the head and twisting it, I heard a "crack" coming from it as it went limp collapsing on me.

I groaned before pushing it off me grabbing my gun and pulling my knife out, as I wiped my mask removing the blood and saliva I turned back to see the gang looking at me.

I chuckled. "Never seen these guys before?" I asked wiping my clothes. "Gods this never washed out." I muttered

"Um what are those things?" Frank asked in a scared tone.

"Oh these guys, there harmless. There just tourist coming in from Russia, that's how they say hi." I said sarcastically earning a glare from everybody.

"Seriously Drake the hell are those things?" Alek asked.

I sighed. "Well time for a lesson in the wasteland, those right there are what you call "freak's" or the tier one of the infection. What you saw during the outbreak was tier two. They already turned so there much deadlier, these recently turned. I take about a week before they become tier two." I answered before examining the bodies.

I looked to see it was raiders. "Yeah these guys were raiders or what left of them anyways." I answered before ushering Alek to give me my rifle.

She gave me a questioning look before I merely rolled my eyes. "My rifle blondie." I said simply.

She gave an "O" response before taking of the strap and handing it to her. Wow her eyes still look beautiful till now okay when that I think of that, Oh how I want to touch her hair. Harper stop it

"Drake you still there we're running out of time here." Heather said getting me out of my thoughts. I snapped back

"Wha…wha.. Wait…..Oh ye..yes.. We should get moving just maybe a few hours before we reach the settlement." I stuttered out before groaning quietly, I can tell I'm blushing by how my face is hot right now.

(Alek's P.O.V)

Did he just stutter, did he actually lost his badass of an attitude and went to shy yet embarrassed teenager. I'll keep that in mind. But how Drake killed those um "freak's" was to efficient, it's like he's not even a merc but an assassin. I mean he threw a knife instantly staying calm I mean to be honest those things looked intimidating.

He didn't even struggle or have second thoughts to kill in the most brutal way possible, I mean he jabbed his knife into its jaw, and broke the other one's neck in one swift blow. I mean I would do the same if I was on his shoes but I was here in Berk, as he said living in peace, safe from the struggles outside.

But he was right, we don't have any experience. Even the people of Berk still need to depend on the law enforcement instead of handling it on their own. And he did make a point that outside they were now laws, in Berk we stall had the same laws except some were added or removed.

And we forgot someone who was with us during the evacuation, Harper. I actually missed him, I don't know if it's goofy smile or dorky laugh or even his sarcastic puns. He's one of the few boys in our school who in all treats everybody like an equal. And he's talented, he's good at drawing and he's a mechanic. He's also smart and is the always to the top next to me which got me jealous during the time, I didn't even know why I left him. Popularity maybe since he's what everybody calls him a "Hiccup".

He was thin and small during the time, I was like a half-foot inch to him. But when sophomore year came he got his growth spurt and I actually formed a little crush on him. He became six foot one being the tallest in our batch, he became leaner, his jaw was I don't have the words, he had broad shoulders hell even his hair became messier but it's his eyes that got my attention.

Those things you call eyes, there not eyes there like emeralds that look into your soul and see who you really are. Like how Drake looked into me, wait it's not possible Drake is Harper right?

No of course not, Harper can't do the things he does but he did match his description, he had auburn hair and green eyes. Not to mention his hair was really messy and longer compared to Harper. And was what Heather said Five years in the wasteland can change someone.

Yet he has that sarcastic attitude you want to beat the shit out of him so much since he can play with your mind, make you play with your own words to his advantage which Harper did a lot to Sam and Eret back in high school. Gods I need to think what if Drake is Harper.

While walking Drake told us to stop before looking at his scope, I heard him mutter thank Gods before turning towards us. "The settlement is just up ahead, I got a friend who would take us in for the night." Drake said before motioning us to follow.

When we got there, it was an abandoned stadium, I don't know the name since the letter up top either fell or decayed. Drake mover forward before A spotlight turned own pointing towards us.

"What brings you to the Wing stranger?" A voice said and it was feminine and she had a deep Russian accent.

"Your majesty it's me, Drake my I come in and stay for the night I have guest who are tired at the moment at it is getting late."

"Ahh well if it isn't the Night Fury, of course. Throk open the gate." Mala ordered.

Then the gate opened letting us in, and we looked around to see it was a city in all honesty. We looked around to see some sort of banner forming a dragon before armed guards moved with a woman with short blonde hair, she had black pants, black long sleeve covered by a black trench coat with some sort of Chinese dragons going around it and a tactical vest.

"Ah Drake, great to you taking in jobs for the defenders?" She asked approaching Drake.

"No Mala, I came here to rest since I got a job from Berk a settlement just north from here." Drake answered.

"Ahh I see, do you need any supplies for your journey? We still owe you some favors after doing those contracts for us." Mala said.

That's when Drake stance went aggressive. "Not all contracts your majesty but anyways may we see the inn?" He said changing the subject quickly.

I saw Mala with her eyes wide as if she a got hidden message. "Of course, Drake, and you five there welcome to the Citadel and we are the Defenders of The Wing." Mala told us before turning her back from us and walking away.


	8. You're a Wanted Man

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update I was handling some personal shit by that I mean ignoring my depression, but all that aside thank you for waiting expect an update either in a few hours or tomorrow depending if I can get up from bed.**

 **On to the story.**

Chapter Eight: You're a Wanted Man

(No P.O.V)

As soon as the gang met Mala and The Defenders of The Wing, Harper told them to follow him leading them up to a makeshift building that consisted of four floors. Harper opened the door ushering them to go in.

When he closed the door, he was met with a bearhug. "Drake good to you see you my old friend." A man said with a deep Russian accent.

"Good to see you to Dmitri, um these are my companions. Alek, Heather, Cami, Rebecca and Frank. Guys this is Dmitri Isacovich a very close friend of mine." Harper introduced.

"A friend of Drake is also good friend of mine, anyways here to stay for the night?" he asked.

"Ahhh yes, do you have at least six rooms for all of us?" Harper asked praying to the Gods he won't share a room.

Dmitri went at the reception desk looking in a drawer before smiling. "Of course, comrade, here are keys. You are lucky we have no guest for tonight."

Harper chuckled. "We'll be at Reagans but tomorrow, rest up since chances are we might start running back."

With that he left the gang grabbing is keys and going to a door just across the room. They saw him slam the doors before the rest of them looked to the Russian.

"Is he always like this, cold and untrusting?" Cami asked to Dmitri.

Dmitri frowned before grabbing a bottle of vodka and a shot glass pouring in the contents. "He was never like that, it is first time I see him like this. But it is understandable. He has dark past but if you want answer ask him, is not my obligation to tell." Dmitri said before giving each of them their keys.

"Your rooms are at third floor, they are all together unless you four wants to share room?" Dmitri asked.

"Ahh yes, Me and Alek will share, Cami and Rebecca and Frank your good, right?" Heather said

"Ahhh yeah we I'm good, sleeping alone in a settlement in the middle of the wasteland." Frank chuckled before running upstairs.

What was his problem. Alek thought.

"Okay Good, Heather you can keep room key, the two of you." Dmitri pointed gesturing the Alek and Cami. "Will have to give keys."

Alek and Cami gave their keys before Dmitri bid them good night. Once they got up the four of the girls said the goodbyes. Once done Alek and Heather looked at the room to see it was a queen size bed, along with their very own bathroom, two cabinets, a dresser with a mirror on it, and lastly decorations that consisted of random knick knacks.

Once they got settled it they were barged in by Cami and Rebecca. Slamming the door behind them giggling. "Did you guys even knock before barging in?" Alek asked

"Well it's your fault for not locking your door." Rebecca retorted.

"What are you guys even doing here, we need to rest up. Who knows what's in that hospital and I don't want to be in an abandoned hospital." Heather informed

"Relax Sister, It's like ten in the evening. We can have some girl time for one hour before taking a rest. Besides someone here has a thing for our little merc." Cami giggled pointing at Alek which she responded with a glare.

"Oh ya, Alek couldn't stop staring at him, I mean he does look hot." Heather said smiling causing Alek to glare even harder but at the same time she looked down trying not to show her appearing blush.

"Oh, look now she's blushing, wow I knew you were not a lesbian." Rebecca joked to which she received a punch from Alek.

"Owwww, look you're in the denial Alek. The sooner you accept the better." Rebecca teased.

Alek groaned. "Look I don't have a thing for that sarcastic bastard. I mean alright fine he does look well attractive." Alek started out to which the girls replied with their very own smiles. "But as if he'll have a thing for me, who knows maybe he as a girlfriend already who does the same thing as he does."

"Alek, I saw how he stared at you, he kept looking into your eyes. I snapped him out of his trance but I saw his ears turning red as he looked down. Face, it he has a thing for you." Heather started only to let the girl fall down at the bed covering her eyes.

The girls were about to laugh before they heard gunshots echoed through the hallway. They got up before Alek grabbed her AR-15 cocking the rifle before opening the door followed by the rest of the girls including Frank who just held their handguns following Alek as the rushed down the main lobby only to see an aftermath.

They were at least three dead bodies. One who sat upright against a wall with a gunshot right on his forehead. Another one on his side just beside the couch with the painting covered with his blood. And lastly, they saw Harper holding a man's head just at the counter of the reception table. Forcing his head down applying pressure along with him holding a knife right at his skull.

"For the last fucking time, who the fuck sent you!" Harper asked growling making the man under him tremble.

"Okay okay okay! It was a guy he was really big, he was bald alright. He had this weird accent but he had another guy with him who sounded really smart and wise alright that's all I know!" The man replied in a panic tone.

"Then why did they send you!" Harper asked applying more pressure to the push causing him to yelp in pain.

"He said he wanted you dead because you're a liability. You need to be removed from their operations alright that's all I know!" The man begged before Harper pushed knife in. The man spasmed before he went limp.

Harper collapsed by the desk, his shoulder slumped as he looked at the doorway to see Dmitri along with Throk and guards right beside him carrying M4's. "Drake this better be good, you said you are clean." Throk said calmly pulling Harper up.

"Yeah about that, no looks like the Grimborns want be dead again." Harper said chuckling before he looked at his side to see a red on his green long sleeve. He touched the spot only to see it was blood.

He swore before clutching his side. Throk saw this pulling Harper up by the shoulder. "We'll see if the doctor is available, the three of you close up this lobby. I don't need a mass panic especially the queen, now get moving." Thork ordered before helping Harper out of the building.

The gang looked awe struck not. Seeing the fact that Drake did this along with killing a man in cold blood right in front of them. Dmitri saw them before telling them to go up to rest. The gang nodded before the slept, everybody asking the same question. Who the hell wanted Drake dead.

(Few minutes ago)

(Harper's P.O.V)

I wanted for the gang to leave so I could ask Dmitri some rumors and some reports from a faction I used to be in. As soon as they left I went out of the room with my gear still on since I'm was about to buy turn in a favor from Mala to get a vehicle I was met with Dmitri pulling me in into his room.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Dmitri sneered taking me by surprise.

"What are you taking about?" I asked before he shushed me.

He sighed before opening the door looking around before closing. "People want you dead Drake, The Hunters, The Outcast, The Berzerkers, even other factions you have caused problem before."

I was about to speak before Dmitri cutted me off. "Drake people all the way from Manhattan want you dead. They call themselves the dragons or something I don't know."

I had my wide eyes. They after me shit, I thought Thuggory convinced them I'm dead. But looks like the words spread out like fire. Maybe they had second thoughts wondering if I'm still alive.

"But I heard some rumors that mean with flamethrowers are moving in to California from New York." Dmitri started. "You were at New York my friend, why the hell are they?"

I just looked at him, shocked. "There the Cleaners, sanitation inspectors or experts trying to wipe out the disease. They burnt down most of the plant life down, hence why New York is covered in ashes. There one of the few reasons why Manhattan was thought to be abandoned but there still survivors in there." I answered.

"But" I started cutting Dmitri off. "Are you sure The Dragons want be gone?"

Dmitri nodded. "Yes, I am certain friend, but I have to know why you have gone rogue?"

I was about to answer before someone knocked on the reception table. Dmitri excused himself leaving me in the room. I peeked through the crack to see three men. One of them by the door way the other one looking at the staircase.

Their gear looked like it came from the black market, I noticed one of their guns to be a Kriss Vector. "Ah how may I help you?" Dmitri started.

I heard the man talk. "Yes, did someone go in here, He was um an inch taller than you, he is scrawny and had auburn hair, and green eyes?"

Dmitri stuttered, shit come on man. "Uhhh… no… no…. No person came in there with that description."

That's when I saw the man lock the front door followed by the other guy at the reception desk pull out a handgun aiming it at Dmitri.

"Do you think I'm stupid Ivan? Where is he, as soon as we're done we'll leave no troubler what so ever." He sneered.

"You are already causing trouble my establishment." Dmitri retorted before grabbing the guys hand and pushing it to the right causing him to shoot his friend by the staircase right at the head. His body slumped down with his eyes open.

I got in the room shooting the guy by the door as his blood splattered all over paintings and the couch before he was not responding. Dmitri by now had the guy pinned by the reception desk.

I walked over to him taking his place telling him to call in the guards. He nodded before running out of the door. The guys tried to struggle only forcing me to apply more pressure.

"You fucked Night Fury, F.U.C.K once Viktor gets you you'll go back to Drago. I heard what you did back in Manhattan. You think that crazed lunatic won't stop finding you." The hired gun mocked.

"Alright you had to ask." I started pulling out my knife placing it on top of his skull. "Who sent you?" I asked in a calm tone, he tried to spit at my face which he failed.

"You ain't going to get through me boy." He mocked, I kicked his shin before jabbing the knife in his leg, he gave a horse scream. Gritting his teeth before I pushed my finger inside his wound.

"Are you going to talk now." I growled pushing my fours of my fingers in squeezing the wound making him squirm in pain.

"For the last fucking time, who the fuck sent you!" I growled causing him to give in.

"Okay okay okay! It was a guy he was really big, he was bald alright. He had this weird accent but he had another guy with him who sounded really smart and wise alright that's all I know!" He almost seeming scared.

Well that's all I can get, I pushed the knife in. His body spasmed before going limp as I left my knife there along with is body. I slumped down the desk before I saw the gang come down with their eyes wide along with Dmitri and Throk along with the guards.

"Drake this better be good, you said you are clean." Throk said calmly pulling me up.

I felt pain at my side, I touched it to see crimson come out. Wait crimson. "How the fuck did I get shot?" I said with a small smile chuckling.

"We'll see if the doctor is available, the three of you close up this lobby. I don't need a mass panic especially the queen, now get moving." Thork ordered before helping me out of the building.


	9. Its Better If the Past is Burried

**A/N:**

 **As I said here is da new update, so far, I have already got some ideas to the plot. I apologize for not putting my heart or all of my ideas in the last chapter since I had a small writers block at the same time dealing with my personal problem. But thank God, it's gone now, so yeah another chapter in the next few hours or tomorrow depends.**

 **ZE comments so far:**

 **Crow and the butterfly: um you have a section copied.**

 **I did that on purpose since I had no ideas after that scene I do apologize for that.**

 **Anyways thank you for liking the story now enough authors notes enjoy.**

Chapter Nine: Its Better If the Past is Buried

(Harper's P.O.V)

As soon as I got in the clinic, the doctor patched me. Closed the wound and tried to give me painkillers. I just declined pulling out a flask I always keep just in case something like this happens. He just gave me a prescription to take before I do a job or in other terms a fight.

I thanked him before walking back to the inn, the guards by now should have cleaned up the mess. When I arrived, I was met with Mala sitting by the couch along with Throk standing by her side.

"Your majesty." I started but she stopped me by raising her hand gesturing me to stop.

"Harper Haddock." She started making my eyes go wide. "How long have you been using Drake and not your real name?" She asked

I started to panic, shit shit shit. "I…uh… …w..how..did you found out?" I stuttered shit, fuck me if the gang knows who I am they'll tell dad.

She gave a small smile. "Remember Harper Haddock, I am a director in a C.I.A branch here in the United States, I might be Russian in blood but I'm American in nature."

"But how did you find my identity, I mean all power and satellites around the world have been shut down after the outbreak." I told her to which she just shaked her head.

"Now Harper, not the whole world only us." She started which made me want to question her but she continued. "We are the only area, the United States, Canada, Mexico, and Brazil. All of North and South American has been infected by the disease but not Europe, Africa and Asia."

"But how?" I asked.

"Well the infection according to what the Union said came from a lab in Mexico, says there that a military black site only known as "Gladiator 7". Now some sort of accident happened involving a miscalculation on the virus causing it to mutate the plants by the lobby. Soon after they lost all communication in the lab, now the government wanted the site erased and to be made classified as a failure." Mala informed.

"Wait how did you get communication if all of America has no contact with the outside world and how do you know the plague didn't spread all across Europe?" I asked.

Mala smiled. "There's a relay tower not far from here, we are trying to ask for assistance in the meantime. As for the plague, they said it's not air based, water based. Just land based, so once a land is infected by the disease all of the land is infected with it. But it's still viral to those infected but luckily the Union and the UN saw this coming shutting down all borders and ports in all of Europe, Asia and Africa.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked confused.

That's when she gave me a serious look. "I know about your past Harper Haddock, I know the group you joined who was supposed to save what's left of humanity. And I know why you went rogue which I'll keep a secret in return you keep what I told you to yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head. "I swear now I have some favors to ask."

She smiled. "Ask away." She responded.

"Do you have any oxygen tanks, any spare, anything I could bring back to Berk?" I asked a bit to quickly causing Mala to slightly jump.

"Why do you need an oxygen tank." She asked confused.

I sighed. "My mother is dying or will die soon, If I don't get the oxygen tank to her within the tomorrow chances are she won't make it, that's why I took the job for my mother not for my father or the people with me." I said with a sad expression.

Mala and Throk looked at each other, Throk gave a sad nod before Mala had a sad expression. "I'm sorry Harper, we used the last tank yesterday I'm afraid you're on your own but I'm willing to give a spare vehicle and some supplies on your journey to Reagan general hospital.

I just nodded wordlessly before saying my goodnight, going to my room hoping that mom would make it.

(No P.O.V)

As soon as Alek woke up, she stretched her limbs noticing Heather not at her side, she noticed that her pack was gone so he assumed she already went done with the rest of the gang. She took a small shower, brushing her teeth and fixing her hair applying her usual braid placing it by her left shoulder before she got her gear, grabbing the keys to her room and going down.

Once she went down she noticed that all of the bodies are gone along with the blood stains, she looked at the couches by the reception to see the gang along with Harper. The gang sat on the couches relatively silent, Harper was busy playing with his knife not a care in the world.

Cami saw here elbowing Heather to which she yelped glaring at her, she motioned her head to Alek. She had her eyes wide before clearing her throat. "Hey Alek, Drake she's here now how are we going to get to the hospital?"

By now Harper sheathed his knife, looking at Alek with a small glare before his eyes softened. "I got Mala to get us a vehicle along with some guns, ammo and some meds. It's by the gate now let's go we're running out of time." With that Harper left the building.

Alek walked to her friends noticing the scared and disoriented looks they gave her. "Um why do you guys look you seen a ghost, what did I miss?" Alek asked.

She noticed Heather, Cami and Rebecca blushing madly. Frank looked scarred. "You guys alright why are you all blushing?"

They responded with telling Frank to leave, Frank nodded jogging away to the door before they pulled Alek by the couch, Rebecca pulled something from her pocket which turns out to be her cellphone.

"Ruff, why the hell do you still have your phone?" Alek asked which the girls just shushed her, she opened her phone showing a photo which Alek responded with her eyes wide.

It was a photo of Harper, bare back facing the other way from them. He only had his pants on as he did weights, she noticed the sweat and muscle under his skin as she kept swiping noticing Rebecca just kept taking photos. His back was full scars along with a huge tattoo covering his back in a shape of some sort of dragon.

Alek blushed before basically shoving the back to Rebecca. She scowled. "Why would you show me that?" She asked still blushing.

"Told you she'll get the same reaction." Heather whispered to Cami

Alek pissed, responded with punching Heather in the shoulder. She groaned clutching her shoulder before grinning at the girl. She rolled her eyes before facing all of them.

"How did you even manage to see him doing." She paused trying to find the words. "That!" she squeaked out.

Cami answered. "We all woke up to a sound, some sort of grunting coming from the fourth floor. We didn't know why you didn't get up since basically your father taught hunter skills or whatever. When we got up it was a gym along with the balcony and dining area. We heard the sounds coming from the gym so we gave a small peek to see that."

"And how long did you guys stare at him by the doorway?" She asked.

"Well until he caught us, look we were basically fantasizing. Don't blame us anyways, we saw him wearing his gear as he got out of the bathroom catching us. That's why we we're relatively quiet before you came in." Heather responded.

She groaned. "Look let's just pretend we didn't see that, let's go. Drake is waiting for us same goes for Mrs. Haddock."

When the gang walked out of the inn, they saw Harper and Frank having a small conversation and seeing Frank smile surprised them. Harper stopped his conversation with Frank noticing the girls come into view.

"Alright follow me, we'll be at Reagan's in an hour so best expect some "freak's up ahead. Mala got us a rundown SUV, but it will do. Once we get there I'll tell you guys what to do." Harper said calmly before walking to the gate's along with the gang behind him.

Once they reached they gate, they saw Throk along with some guards placing in crates inside the SUV. "Throk what are your men doing?" Harper asked.

"Her majesty wanted to give you ammunition and some essentials needed for your journey, we already placed armor plating in front of the SUV. Remember what the queen said Drake." Thork answered at the same time reminding Harper which he replied with a nod.

Throk gave Harper the keys before he got in along with the gang, Once the gates open they drove out into the streets. The gang looked around seeing some of stops along the way. But most of them got sick by that meaning Frank needed to open the window after Harper run overed some freaks along the way.

Alek heard sounds of car engines behind them, she looked back and noticed two cars armored at the front and the window. They were tailing them, Harper noticed this stepping on the gas.

"Well don't just fucking stare at them, shoot!" Harper yelled speeding up going through the open streets of California. The cars did the same thing before opening fire at the SUV.

The gang put their heads down, Harper groaned irritated before pulling out a MP5 beside his seat. He opened the window shooting back multitasking while driving. Alek got up cocking her rifle and going out of the window and shooting back at the cars. Heather did the same thing going out of the left window, Cami and Rebecca shooting behind the car.

One of the cars speeded up, going beside the SUV trying to ram it off the road. Harper pushed the brakes down before the gang launched back and forth forgetting to wear the seatbelts. He rammed the side of the car making it lose control flipping it over crashing at a nearby building.

The other pursuer did the same thing only this time opened there windows about to fire at the vehicle, Harper yelled hang on before speeding up and going in front of them. He made a right turn going an abandoned checkpoint just near the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, he stopped the going out of the SUV. He pulled out his Springfield from his back, breathing slowly aiming at the driver's seat. He breathed slowly holding his rifle, trying to keep calm as the car came close.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the right time ignoring the screams of the rest behind him, he opened his eyes pulling the trigger before a screech can be heard from the distance as the car crashed into a Humvee.

Harper slinged his rifle going back to the SUV grabbing the MP5 and slamming the door ignoring their questions. He speed walked to the car as one of the passengers got out, he hip fired the MP5 hitting him instantly the moment he got out.

The passengers by the backseat tried to get out before Harper sprayed a few shots, pinning them down in the car. Harper reloaded switching the mags since they were tapped together. He cocked the submachine gun before walking to the window, he placed the barrel inside a small panel which was a small opening.

He pulled the trigger hearing the bullets ricochet inside the car, he pulled the door handle to see the two of them dead. He sighed before dragging the body out inspecting it to be an outcast. He noticed they were still wearing the prison clothes only difference is there wearing police jackets and helmets along with using police gear, he noticed one of them had a Colt M4A1 with a tactical grip along with a red dot sight, he looked at the barrel to see it had a suppressor on. He grinned before checking the outcast for any magazines, he opened his pockets by his vest to see he had a total amount of five mags.

Harper grabbed them placing it two of them in his vest, placing the rest inside his back. He slinged I rifle around his body making sure its secure before heading back to the gang. They stared at him but he ignored them going to the hospital, he noticed the entrance we sealed down by shutters. He noticed a freak's torso just at the other side. He saw dead national guard and civilians all alike by now decomposing.

He saw body bags placed in a pile near an ambulance. He ushered the gang to follow telling them to keep the guards up. He looked around and noticed a dump truck parked beside a window which was opened in too.

"Right there, come on let's just see if there an oxygen tank then get the hell out. I need Frank, Heather and Rebecca to stay, here." Harper started handing Frank a walkie talkie. "If anything happens, call us we'll be right there."

With that the three of them stayed while Harper, Cami and Alek came with him climbing up top the dump truck. They failed to notice a pile of freak's along with plants and body bags alike burnt into ashes just beside the dump truck.

A man wearing a reflective vest, a hard hat, along with a gasmask holding a radio. "Looks like we got more of them coming in the dead zone, make sure you disposed them." He radioed in, he turned around looking at the men behind him. He motioned the SUV along with the gang, they moved forward as flames came behind them.

They walked forward with their reflective vest, gasmask, propane tanks strapped around them along with their makeshift flamethrowers, firing around them as they move forward ignoring the flames.


	10. We must Cleanse This World

**A/N:**

 **XD yes, I have a reason why I did not have an update yesterday. Because I had to choose which road to go from, my imagination made three roads for me to choose. And those chooses were how you say all good, I mean each had an action scene and Hiccstird. Yes, people a character death which I was trying not to go for since I'm a sucker for that but as I keep going and write more stories in the future, who know maybe someone will die :).**

 **P.S: NO CHARACTER DEATH, WELL NOT YET XD. Don't worry its mostly bad guys but I'll say two will die in Harper's side that is. Spoilers :)**

 **Replying to Ze comments:**

 **LordPublisher: Are those supposed to be the cleaners from the division?**

 **Great story so far btw.**

 **Yes you guessed it xd, I just have to add them since there one of the few unique for me that is factions that had been created or idealized so far. And thank you for liking the story I hope you enjoy it as we go.**

 **Anyways enough Authors Note jeez, Enjoy ladies and gents.o**

 **So this has two P.O.V's in particular so here they are:**

 **Group One: Harper, and Alek's**

 **Group Two: Frank, Heather, Cami, and Rebecca's**

 **So group one P.O.V is mainly Harper for the other group it's Frank.**

Chapter Ten: We must Cleanse This World

(Group One's P.O.V)

We got in the hospital, the window led to one of the rooms so we checked first to see if there was an oxygen tank but we came up empty. I opened the door slowly before telling the girls to stay quiet. I went first to see the hospital was a quarantine zone.

"Shit" I muttered, I walked back to Alek with a questioning look.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Well we got a problem, you guys can't go with me." I started.

"Why not?" Cami responded.

"Look there's a quarantine zone up ahead, that means their infected carriers. Even if the disease is not air based, those things carry spores or the carriers of the disease. FEMA tried to study them for a cure but looks like it failed really badly." I answered.

Alek looked confused., I sighed before getting a filter from my pack and connecting it to my mask. "Unless you have gas mask you guys can come with me if not you guys go back to the car, I'll get the oxygen tank." I told them.

They both looked at each other before Cami reached for her pack getting a gas mask lending it to Alek. "You take it Alek, you have more experience when it comes to this. I'll go back to the group good look you too." Cami said before going out of the window.

Alek wearied her gas mask, checking it if it's secure before I ushered here to follow. We started walking checking room to room for an oxygen tank, until we reached the quarantine area. It was covered by police tape along with a plastic curtain. I told her to ready her trigger finger before we went in.

I heard Alek gulp and gasp as she saw the dead bodies, mostly mutilated by the freak's. Other had plants growing from their skin, mouth, hell even a vein grew out of a nurse's eyeball.

Once we reached the second corridor, we headed to the reception desk of the floor. I told Alek to check the desk for a map, while I try to find a tank in the other rooms. Once I checked the last room I noticed scorch marks on the floor, along with piles of freaks burnt to ashes in the corridor beside the room.

"Military missed have tried to burn the carriers" I thought.

Then I felt some grab my shoulder I immediately retaliated with grabbing his arm spinning him around before pinning him at the wall with my knife at his neck. But I quickly pulled out realizing it was Alek, and she looked really pissed.

"You were about to kill me, the hell." She whispered loudly, gritting her teeth.

I gulped shit. "Well you could have at least called my name, you know this is not a public gathering anymore. I have to stay alert at all time Hofferson." I retorted.

Her eyes softened before I did the same thing. "Look I'm sorry for well almost killing you." I apologized

"Same sorry for well taking you by surprise." She said tucking her bangs back to her ear. Is she nervous?

"Well um…uhh…Should we get going then." I stuttered out.

"Well um yes..yes….lead the way." She stuttered back.

Why are we both stuttering and Alek Hofferson does not stutter? Never before in my lifetime I seen her as a shy girl. I saw her as an independent, strong, feisty, beautiful Valkyrie made by the Gods themselves. I kept on relaying in that hopeless fantasy that there would always be a Harper and a Alek.

Once we went up the stairs I heard radio chatter, I pushed Alek to the wall but before she can retort I placed my hand on her mouth. I peeked at the doorway to see of shit. Demsey was right, looks like cleaners are here. No wonder there was a pile next to the room.

Fuck and there to many, I saw at least four of them holding flamethrowers while the rest were your typical cleaners. Most of them holding military grade or civilian grade weapons. I saw one of them holding a radio before nodding.

They stopped piling up the bodies before burning them, I don't know how the hospital is standing after this. We needed to find the oxygen tank and fast, Alek was beside me peeking at the doorway before I pulled her out when one of them looked at our direction.

I heard footsteps coming in our direction, I motioned Alek to move back. I pulled out my knife waiting for him to peak, the footsteps got closer and closer. I was beside the doorway before he came in, I pulled him to my side. Slamming him against the wall punching him in the face using the butt of my knife, I stabbed him in the chest before pulling up his mask jabbing the knife in his jaw. He tried to push me off but instead held my body till he lost consciousness.

I pulled out using his shirt to wipe the blood of my knife, Alek looked at the body shocked from what I just did. I approached her placing my hands on her shoulder. "Alek, are you sure you want to be here. You can still go back to the gang and wait, what I did to him will happen to the others." I informed her calmly.

She looked up before nodding slowly. "I'm a Hofferson nothing is impossible even if I have to kill someone right in front of me with his eyes wide." She responded.

I nodded before going back to the deceased cleaner, I checked his pockets to find a lighter. I got it just in case I needed it, once I checked him one more time. I got his shotgun along with the shells strapping it to Alek's pack. She complained thinking I was trying to get well near her, but I just told her to use it in case of emergencies.

I gave her the shells to which she placed inside her jacket, once we we're ready we went up another floor, once there we checked the rooms but still no luck. But I heard Alek yelled my name, I ran out of the room to see her with an oxygen tank and it was on wheels which made our liver easier.

"Well now we got it, problem is how are we going to bring this out without those guys on our tail?" Alek asked.

"Shit" I swore, I looked around before hearing footsteps. We we're about to hide before they came in. The cleaners looked at his before advancing forward with their flamethrowers.

"Alek get the oxygen tank out, there has to be an emergency exit somewhere. Take this, tell the gang you got it. Once you get out drive back to Berk." I told her pulling out my M4.

She looked at me surprise. "There no time to act hero Drake, we can get out of here. We are not leaving you!" She exclaimed standing beside me.

God why do you have to be persistent. "Look if you don't get that out, the Mayors wife will die. I finish my job no matter what happens. Now go!" I told her.

She looked at me before nodding pushing the cart to the staircase. I sighed looking at the cleaners as the advanced. I pulled the trigger opening fire.

(P.O.V Switch)

I ran down the stairs along with the oxygen tank, I was heavy but luckily, I only had to drag it. I went to the floor where we entered before I heard the radio buzz.

"Alek, we have a problem outside!" Fish yelled.

I pulled the radio from my hip before answering back. "What kind of problem?" I asked.

Then Rebecca's voice buzzed in. "Uh guys with flamethrowers are coming towards us!"

I groaned before reaching the room peeking out the window to see the guys hiding behind the SUV taking potshots as the cleaners, what Drake called them moved forward.

"Aim for propane tank, it will explode on contact but try to shoot it when there close!" I buzzed in before lifting up the oxygen tank into the dump truck. With a slam, I jumped out of the window to see one of them aiming at me. I pulled out my handgun before he pulled out his. I shot him three time before he fell.

(Group two P.O.V)

Gods this isn't happening, first we ran over freaks, then we got into a car chase, now guys with flamethrowers are trying to burn us alive. I saw Heather and Cami trying to take pot shots. Ruff on the other hand had a bottle with a rag on top of it.

"Fish you have a lighter?" She yelled taking me by surprise. I checked around my pockets before telling her none. She asked the others before Cami pulled out her light tossing it to Ruff. She grinned before lighting the rag. "Fire in the hole!" She yelled throwing the bottle to the guys with flamethrowers.

We hard glass break but not screaming in pain, we peeked to see them walk through the fire as if nothing. Before they got closer one of them exploded causing the other one to fly back slamming on the pavement.

We looked around before another shot came in shooting another one of them trying to shot at us. We saw Alek come down with the oxygen tank but I don't see Drake with her.

"Where's Drake?" Cami asked as she ran forward helping Alek.

She pulled of her gas mask, she breathes in before speaking. "He's still in the hospital, he told us to leave but I'm going back for him." She said before handing the oxygen tank.

"Wait Alek, we have to leave. Val needs this we are running out of time!" Heather reminded.

Alek glared at her. "Are you serious, we can't just leave him!" She retorted.

But before anyone could speak, we heard glass break to see a body fall down from the building. Another one fell before we saw lights flash inside the windows. Then an explosion came from the hospital which is now in flames. Then we saw Drake come out of window clutching his side.

Alek ran to him helping him up as they both walked to us, Heather came beside him helping him up.

"Well that could have gone better." Drake joked before coughing.

Before we could talk he continued. "This is nothing to me come on let's get back to Berk." He said before holding out the keys.

"Who knows how to drive?" He asked which Cami grinned grabbing the keys from his hands going to the driver's seat with Ruff beside her. I helped Drake up placing him in the car slowly before taking my seat at the back with Alek and Heather beside him.

Once we got out Drake removed his pack, poncho, and vest giving it to me. He lifted up his long sleeve before swearing silently. He told me to give him his pack, while going through his pack he told Alek to apply pressure to his wound. She nodded but I could have sworn she was blushing?

I ignored that as I saw Drake pull out a first aid kit, he got some bandages along with some morphine, he got his pocket to pull out a lighter. He pulled the cap of the morphine stabbing his shoulder before he groaned. He got pulled out his knife before telling Cami to stop driving.

She pulled up the road looking behind her seat, she had her eyes wide as Drake pulled out his knife. He got a bottle of water, giving it to Heather along with his knife. He gave her the lighter telling her to place water on the knife before light it up. She nodded doing what exactly what he said before lighting the tip of the knife.

Once done he told me to hold his shoulders which I did shakily. He pushed the knife him is wound yelping in pain adjusting the blade going around as he gritted his teeth in pain. After five minutes, we heard him sigh as he pulled out a bullet from the wound.

He got the lighter lighting up the wound before he bandaged himself with the help of Alek. After that he told me to give me his gear, he wore everything and sat there acted as if nothing happened.

"Are you serious" Rebecca asked.

Drake had a brow up questioning what she said before Heather spoke out. "What she's trying to say is after that, pulling out a bullet in front of us if I might not add. Your sitting there as if nothing happened?"

He shrugged. "I'm already used to it, as I said five years outside could teach you something you thought were impossible."

He grabbed a flask from his pack before chugging slowly, he stopped offering anyone to which we declined. He shrugged as he muttered more for me as he drank a little more before closing the flask and placing it back to his pack.

 **A/N: For the healing scene or whatever you what to call it, I do apologize since this came from my imagination so I'm not sure if this is accurate or inaccurate.**


	11. A Ghost of The Past Comes Back

**A/N:**

 **So yeah, another update to ze story, so as soon as this story is done I'll go to a ww2 au concept. Since there are few I'm trying to make it well interesting xd.**

 **Replying To Ze Comments:**

 **Darknight2124: I love the story man. Also for the future character death, don't kill either of the couples. I think a lot of readers would kill you for that lol. At least not the future ones if you plan on any.**

 **Okay don't worry lads and lasses xd, no I won't kill a couple from the teens or Oc. But here is the hint for their deaths, both are close to Harper :).**

 **LittleSweetGirl: Soooo I found your on Saturday.. and I really love it. 3 Another thing, is it based on the game The Divivion? (Because of the Cleaners) Anyways, plase continue!**

 **Well I'm glad you are enjoying ze story so far, um I mixed it as I said with The Last of Us, The Divivion, and Fallout. I'm trying to put in some State in Decay but I'm having a hard time in that since I don't know xd.**

 **Angryhenry: Not bad.**

 **Thanks xd.**

 **LordPublisher: He is a tad of a badass, I love it. Great chapter, update soon!**

 **Indeed he is and here's the update now xd.**

 **Dark Inquisitor: Someone has been playing The Division and The Last of Us. Great Job.**

 **More like been watching xd since I don't have a PS4 and I can't afford the Division xd by that's where playthrough comes in. Glad you're enjoying the story xd**

 **There are two more comments that I will answer personally at the end of the chapter so yeah to those to send those well you know who you are xd.**

 **Anyways enough of this, Enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Eleven: A Ghost of The Past Comes Back.

(No P.O.V)

While on the road the gang well was silent for one, they kept on peeking at Harper who sat quietly by his sit admiring the view. He pulled out from his pack his sketch pad along with his pencil. He opened the back portion since the last drawing he drew was no other than Alek.

He started to sketch an abandoned checkpoint they drove through few minutes earlier. He memorized it already he didn't even notice he was sketching the outline of the fence along with the plant life consuming what remains of those man-made structures.

Since Alek was beside him, she couldn't say anything to compliment him but instead stared at awe as he shaded the shadow of an abandoned Humvee just beside the pad before adding the last details of the building in the background.

He was about to keep it before Alek swept it from his hands, he was about to retort before looking at Aleks face. She was mesmerized so far looking at the sketch that looks so real in her eyes. Look to realistic to be a drawing but no in Harper's eyes, he thinks it's a regular sketch he doesn't understand why people think that his drawing is like that. Even back in high school Alek saw a sketch of her and instead of punching him or even humiliating him. She asked if she could keep it, and that's where Harper looked at her with wide eyes. He stuttered if she was serious before she gave him her typical look which answered his question.

But he asked why, "Out of all the people why me." Then that's where Alek finally to recognition of Harper for the first time in her life during high school. She remembered that auburn hair guy who kept on getting bullied in front of the school, hallways, classes, everywhere at school he was the ass.

And finally, she noticed him, on his state of pain. She didn't see him as what he was before she saw the drawing. She saw at first, he was a pathetic loser who can't stand up for himself even if he's the mayor's son. Now when he asked that question in a small yet trembling voice, she finally felt guilt for once. They tormented him for no reason yet here he was with them breathing their air, going to the same class, eating their food.

She looked into his eyes and saw a broken soul in a broken world where he lived in. It was senior year when she recognized him again, remembering their childhood as a whole. All of the memories got back to her and she felt like shit after that. She promised she would help Harper even look out for him but after the incident in the evacuation center, everyone thought he was dead.

"Wow" Alek whispered. Harper looked at her softly admiring her again. How the sunlight makes her hair and skin glow. How her eyes see his soul as it rots inside and out.

Heather cleared her throat pulling both of them out of their thoughts. By now everybody looked at them with questioning looks. They both looked at each other for a second but to them it was years.

Alek handed the sketchbook back but for some reason as their hands went into contact with each other they both felt a jolt coming from both of their touches. They looked at each other before Harper looked at the window scratching his neck. Alek tucked in her bangs back to her ear facing the road up ahead.

The girls grinned admiring the couple as the both flushed in embarrassment, as for Frank well he was confused.

The ride became more awkward we for Harper and Alek that is, the kept on stealing glances on one another before the car went on a halt. They finally reached Berk but they were called to come out which they did, once the spotter saw them. He looked surprised before calling out the gate guard to open the gate.

Once the gate opened they got in as they parked on the same spot where they headed out near the tent. As the gang got out, Frank opened the back getting the oxygen tank out.

Heather and Rebecca helped Frank, Cami was busy checking the SUV while Alek was talking to one of Stephan's lieutenant. Harper got out walking to Alek side before he collapsed at the floor his jaw stinging. He looked up holding his jaw before seeing Sam with his fist up along with Eret and Trevor behind him.

"You got a lot of never coming her merc!" Sam Sneered.

"You know you have to pay for our bill, right?" Eret suggested holding his fist up.

"No we just kill him, he's just a scumbag from the wasteland." Sam said before pulling out a P250.

He aimed at Harper before Harper got up grabbing Sam's hand placing the gun at his forehead.

"Do it fucking do it! End my life, end my fucking miserable life!" Harper started which got everybody by surprise.

"Come on pull the fucking trigger big boy, let's see how you feel when you killed a man right in front of you!" Harper egged on.

Sam's hand started to shake as Harper looked at him dead in the eyes. "Sam put the gun down." Heather said slowly.

"No no, don't come on! You seem like a guy who won't see nightmares every day for the rest of his life after this!" Harper said intimidating Sam.

Now Sam looked scared in pulling the trigger as if he was having second thoughts. Eret grabbed Sam's shoulder shaking his head saying it's not worth it. He looked back at Harper who spoke out.

"Come on your doing everybody a favor, killing a bastard like me! Come do it already pull the fucking trigger! Or what walk away do it you fuck, walk way and be a lout. A fucking Snoutlout! Harper mocked with a joyful tone

He opened his arms wide telling Sam to pull the trigger, Sam's hand started to shake even more before he pulled out. Harper got up before punching Sam right at the mouth causing him to land ass first to the ground.

He covered his mouth before he spat out a tooth, Harper glared at the man before walking away to the direction of the bar. Alek went to Sam before kicking him in the chest. "Are you crazy or just stupid?" She scolded before going after Harper.

Harper kept on waling ignoring whoever was calling him before someone held his shoulder he stopped, hearing an angels voice to stop. He turned around to see Alek looking at him with concern. He just stared at her eyes, his eyes finding comfort and closure before they were replaced with a wall blocking her out of his life.

He slowly removed Alek's hand from his shoulder before walking away from her entering the bar, she straight ahead where Harper disappeared before going back. Thinking that he needs time before he can confront him again. When she heard Harper yell, it sounded broken. Sounded like he finally gave up.

Once she got back, she noticed Cami and Heather scolding the guys while Rebecca and Frank moved the oxygen tank to a Humvee which was the Mayors personal car.

She walked to the group hearing Cami and Heather scold and glare at the three boys who had their head downs. Another Humvee came in turning out to be Stephan's.

"What's going on here?" Stephan asked before seeing Sam at the floor clutching his mouth.

"What happened here!" His voice boomed in, the girls were about to answer but the boys beated them to it.

"Drake did this Uncle, punched me after I went to say sorry to him." Sam lied to which the boys behind him agreed.

That's when Alek spoke out. "That's bullshit and you guys know it." She started which the girls behind her agreed. "Sam punched Drake, before pulling out his pistol aiming at Drake. Drake just stared at him accepting his fate, which Snoutlout couldn't do." Alek finished using the small nickname Harper used.

Stephan looked at both groups before going with Alek's group. Before he could talk an nurse ran to him. "Mayor Stephan your wife, she needs you." She panted.

Wasting no time, he got in the Humvee driving to the house along with the adults behind him as the ran to the Mayors house.

Back at the bar, Harper was busy drinking his sorrows away while Gerald looked at him with sympathy. Before asking for another round, the door opened reveling to be Alek. "Gobber, Stephan needs you! There something wrong with Val!" She informed.

Gerald got out of the bar, but to his surprise Harper followed behind him. Both Gerald and Alek looked at Harper before he spoke. "Look if she needs help, she needs all of it." He said simply to which the both nodded as they ran to the Mayors house.

Once there everybody got in well except Harper, he looked at the house to see it was still the same old mansion. Nothing changed, it was all the same. He looked around having flashbacks before ignoring them running into the house.

He got up the stairs, seeing everybody by the doorway. He moved in ignoring everybody's glares, he stood beside Alek to see the scene unfold. He was his mother laying at the bed, weak as his father held her hand soothing her. The nurse placed the oxygen tank in before she started to breath normally.

She looked around before her eyes looked with Harper. "Harper." She whispered. Stephan heard this before telling her it's just the oxygen coming in. She disagreed saying he's right there standing by the door way. Stephan looked at the door way to see Drake, he looked back before saying that Harper's dead.

That's when Harper's heart broke, he walked in before Stephan stood up as they both had a confrontation. "This is a family matter merc, I suggest you leave now." Stephan said to Harper.

Harper's eyes grew wide before he glared daggers to his father. "After all these years, you don't even recognize your son up close." He whispered.

Stephan didn't hear this. "Speak up, I can't hear you." Now that's when Harper's nerves finally broke out.

"Don't you recognize your son, you fucking moron!" Harper yelled out taking everybody by surprise.

Stephan was pissed. "What are you talking about!" He yelled back.

Harper irritated, pulled of his mask as the it dropped on the floor. Stephan's eyes were wide along with the others of the room. To see a boy, they thought who died standing in front of them as they speak. He pushed his father out during his shocked state kneeling next to his mother.

"Harper is that you?" Vallory asked her voice soft.

Harper had tears on his eyes as he held his mother's hand. He nodded, "Yes mom, it's me your son. Right here standing beside you. I'm not dead mom, I'm not." Harper sobbed as he placed his head on his mother's hand.

Vallory struggled a little before hugging Harper's head. She got his head up with his hand by his chin, looking at the boy with a weak smile. "Look at you, you have grown. You thought I'll never recognized my boy, remember Harper a mother never forgets." With that she got up from her bed soothing Harper as he sobbed into his mother's chest.

Everybody in the room, surprised, gob smacked, no words. To see that Drake was Harper Haddock all along.

 **A/N:**

 **Well xd hahahahahaha.**

 **Here are the comments as I said that I will answer personally.**

 **Mia: Lol no its not accurate a lighter directly to the wound won't seal it. Flame to the metal (side of the knife) for a minute or two would do the job or add a bit of gunpowder from a bullet to the wound and lighting the bad boy would work as well :) The more you know.**

 **Well thank you for well fixing my mistake, as soon as I get the re-write down I'll try to make the scene more accurate as you said using the methods you gave me thank you really, it helps me in writing scenes like this and possibly in real life if I get shot xd. Again, thank you for fixing my well my inaccurate mistake.**

 **Therealvahl: Oc named johnny, based of a friend, asshole, make sure he dies.**

 **Alright first of all no offense to you, my story is not some sort of gateaway to see your problems burn. Well yes, I can tell people enjoy this story for entertainment or to relieve stress yes. But to and extent of putting your friends in the story to die well that's just too far. I'll grant your request, I'll put you friend who is an asshole as a cameo to die. But in the future, don't do this again please and that's to everybody. I'm doing this because I feel the same way, where you thought he is a friend but is still an asshole to you no matter what yet you still accept him as a friend which you kept on regretting. I will ignore anything with this kind of behavior or whatever xd in the future.**

 **Another update maybe in a few hours or tomorrow, sorry if I got a little bit harsh it's just when you said the comment it got me pissed off sorry but I'll put him in the story.**

 **As for Oc and Factions suggestions. Place them in the comments and I'll see if they make that cut.**


	12. Feelings must be Confessed

**A/N:**

 **Another update xd. Yes, so far um well there ya go I finally showed Harper's real identity to which I can finally open the plot to his past as I write, don't worry lads and lasses. My goal is to get this story to at least 80-100 words, chapters not sure xd but yea.**

 **Enough Authors note's, enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Twelve: Feelings must be Confessed

(No P.O.V)

The room was quiet, by that there was only silence. As everybody tried to take in the fact that Drake, bad ass, merciless, cold, and secretive. Is in fact the same guy they thought to be dead, Harper Haddock.

They just looked at him in silence while a few others in sympathy as Harper cried on his mother who was also crying, finally reunited with her son. "Shhhhh, Harper it's alright. I'm just glad you're alive, my Gods what happened to you while you were outside?" Vallory said finally calming down.

Harper looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "I…I… .. I re..regr..regret..I should ha..have..come..home while I had the chance." Harper choked out trying to calm down.

Vallory disagreed. "Son, you didn't know Berk became a safe haven, it's not your fault but its ours." She started only to be interrupted by Stephan.

"What are you talking about Val, if the boy stayed close he couldn't have been separated with us!" Stephan yelled out before Harper aimed a handgun at his forehead taking everybody in the room by surprise.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're taking about da.. Stephan, it's your fault I was stuck in this mess in the first place!" Harper retorted

"Don't you blame this on me Harper, I told you to stay close. But what did you do you tried to help a guy who was a lost cause before the stamped came in." Stephan informed glaring at Harper, but he ignored it with the barrel still on his forehead.

Harper looked at Stephan with no remorse, he looked at the man with an icy glare. Stephan did the same thing but he was at a disadvantage since Harper was winning this ruse.

"What are you going to do shoot your own father." Stephan said shakily taking everybody by surprise including Harper himself.

"Yes." Harper said simply before pulling out and aiming the handgun right on his leg, he pulled the trigger before the big man collapsed clutching the wound. "You shoot me." Stephan said dumbly trying to take in the fact that his own son shot him.

"I have no regrets anymore dad, the only regret I have is not coming home to see mom while I had the chance" He said coldly before walking out of the room. He heard his mother call his name, and he couldn't take the pain that his mother was crying as he shouted for his name. Harper went back to the room the crowd clearing the way who by now got scared of Harper.

"Harper please don't go, I lost you once and I'm not losing you again." Vallort cried out clutching Harper's arm. Harper shaked his head before going through his pack grabbing a small dragon plush toy handing it to her.

"I kept this wherever I go, funny thing is when someone tried to rob me. I begged them not to take this." Harper said handing the small plush toy to his mother. Vallory grabbed it expecting it to be a small Night Fury she bought for him when he was a baby. "I have to mom; my place isn't here anymore. Its outside, Berk does not want me no matter how many times you beg. They'll never accept me back. This is goodbye mom, I love you." Harper ended hugging his mom before grabbing his mask and walking out.

The adults looked at Harper with teary eyes over the dramatic scene which was heart-warming in their eyes. Gerald and Seth went to Stephan helping him up. Stephan gritted his teeth in anger. "Seth call in every guard, I want my son back alive. He will face charges for his crimes outside the wasteland and inside Berk."

"Stoick yu' can't, he's yur' son fo' cryin' out' loud!" Gerald said

"I don't care Gobber, for Thor's sake he shot me!" He retorted.

Seth nodded before grabbing the radio barker orders to capture Harper alive. Alek wasting no time ran out of the house looking for Harper. She barged right out of the door looking left and right before seeing a tall man with auburn hair walk away quietly.

'Shit." She muttered before chasing after Harper for the second time. "Harper, Harper!" She called out but Harper ignored her walking faster. She groaned before running after him grabbing his arm in which he forcefully removed.

"Harper there's no time your father is after you!" Alek scolded. Harper looked at her surprise before he saw pickup truck's coming in with military personnel. He looked at the back to see six men in the road pointing at Harper's location.

"Look you have to trust me, follow me!" Alek said to which Harper agreed following her lead, they ran through the streets as on lookers looked at the two adults running away from military officials.

Up ahead they saw a Humvee stop in front of them, Alek stopped to see another one behind them. Harper looked around finding no way to run from, he checked his pack before grinning.

"Alek where this." Harper started handing her one of his extra half-mask. She wore it before Harper pulled out a tear gas canister before throwing it at the Humvee at front. Once the smoke popped they heard loud coughs before running ahead.

They looked down to see the soldiers covering their faces crawling around, Harper grabbed one of their rifles before shooting back pinning down the soldiers at the back before tossing the gun at the floor running away.

"Look there's as spot I always go when the you guys try to beat me up." Harper said, Alek nodded but deep down felt guilty the fact that he had a specific spot to hide from when he's being chased.

They ran to the abandoned part of town, by now they looked around to see no one chasing after them. Harper looked around recognizing a building before ushering Alek to follow.

Harper tried to pull down the boards which were ineffective, so he kicked down the door overall before letting Alek in first, by now she removed the half-mask handing it back to Harper. He turned on a flash light which was strapped on his poncho.

He smiled before moving the two by four's out of the way reveling a small hall. "Come on this way." Harper said before he crawled in followed by Alek. Once they got out Alek looked around to see a medium sized room with a hole up top the ceiling, the windows were boarded up followed by a small mattress, a wooden table and chair all dusted up along with a crate and a lantern on top of it.

She looked around to see wall full of Harper's drawings, so this is where Harper goes. No wonder we don't see him a lot in town. She thought.

"Welcome to the cove." Harper chuckled.

"How did you manage to find this place, I mean there was practically no door way?" Alek asked.

Harper scratched the back of his neck. "Well not exactly." Harper started with Alek looking at him unamused. "Okay look I kind of cemented door way building well the small entrance or vent if you would like to call it." He answered truthfully.

Alek looked at Harper eyes, to see that he is telling the truth. She looked at the small mattress with two pillows and a blanket. "Do you sleep here" She asked looking at the mattress.

Harper looked at the direction Alek was looking at before he sighed. "Sometimes since dad always locks me out when I don't get in the house after curfew, its family rules which mom enforced so I bought a small mattress with my allowance she gives and ta da, I got somewhere to sleep in." Harper said.

Alek looked at him softly. "Don't you have any relatives to live in during that time?"

Harper looked at her, his eyes shining before sighing. "No since the Jorgenson's are family and most of them hate my very existence, same time I have no friends at school. Gobber gave me a place to stay but I declined since chances are he might beat me thinking I'm a robber when he's drunk." He said softly

Alek looked at him with wide eyes, she was right he had no one. Harper sighed before sitting down removing his pack, poncho and vest. Placing it at the table, there was an awkward silence before Harper spoke.

"Why, why did you help me, I was basically and asshole to you. I hid my face from everybody I mean I'm still the little hiccup everybody sees in me." He muttered but Alek heard this before punching Harper in the shoulder.

Harper groaned before glaring at Alek. "Why would you do that, I mean yes I was an asshole to you which I'm sorry for and the fact that I almost killed you twice and…" Harper rambled out.

Alek rolled her eyes before grabbing Harper's long sleeve and pulling him into a kiss. She kissed him passionately but Harper didn't respond as his mind was utterly blank.

She pulled from the kiss examining Harper, he had a goofy smile looking at Alek dumbfoundedly. "I'll take that as an apology accepted." Harper muttered

Alek grinned before kneeling in front of Harper grabbing his hands and entwining them with each other. Harper had to ask he had to get it off his chest. "Alek why, why did you help me. I mean I am grateful but why?" Harper asked.

Alek looked up at Harper, her eyes full of compassion as she tried to find the words to speak. She sighed before talking. "I wanted to say sorry, I wanted to apologize. I left you when you needed a friend the most, and I left you to rot thinking the same thing that you're a Hiccup for the mere fact that you are an amazing friend. After well I took the drawing you drew back at high school, I promised myself to look after you. But after well the incident in the evacuation center, we all thought you died." She ended with her eyes looking into Harper.

Harper shaked his head. "It's not your fault Alek, if anything it's mine. I was just a Hiccup, everybody was right I mean I tried to help someone from being eaten but I also failed from that, I'm weak, pathetic, scrawny, failure and I was well just a useless guy."

Alek glared at him before jabbing his chest, he groaned for her sake but it actually didn't hurt. "Don't say that you're not weak Harper, Gods you stayed in the wasteland for five years. That's called bravery Harper, you're not pathetic Gods, you body slammed Sam into a table for Gods sake, and it's not your fault that you didn't get to save him. You tried that's all that matters " She said causing Harper so smile softly.

"You're not useless Harper, by all means you're a resourceful person. You are special Harper, all those inventions, those drawings, those ideas. Those things make you, make Harper Haddock. We promised to look after each other when we were young till we grow up but I broke that promise, but here I am redeeming myself. If you would accept me?" Alek asked.

Harper smiled before pulling Alek to a hug which she gladly accepted. "Of course, Alek, yet I still need time to well move on from the past since my childhood is still an utter hell with the things I did in the wasteland combined. It's well going to consume me little by little." He started.

Alek looked at him right in the eyes. "Harper burying the past won't do anything until you have peace with it. It's like burying a person alive, he will slowly die before his corpse starts to rot. You have to bury the hatchet, once and for all." She started but Harper looked down ignoring her gaze. She hooked his shin with her fingers forcing him to look at her.

"Harper talk you me, I'm here for you now you're not alone. I'll make sure you get out of Berk. I promise you that." Alek whispered before hugging Harper.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harper asked out of the blue.

She stopped hugging Harper looking at him with wide eyes before blushing. She calmed down before looking at Harper who in return looked at her with hurt? "No no, it's not out of sympathy or I had no words to think off. It's just "sigh" I had a crush on you Harper, well after you hit your growth spurt well I started to have a thing for you. Well and the same time during well the time you were wearing the mask, well I liked the.." Alek said trying to think of other words to finish he sentence.

Harper rolled his eyes before pulling Alek into a kiss which she immediately responded. They pulled out panting before looking at each other with their foreheads still on each other. "I like you too Alek, ever before as children I already had a crush on you till now actually." Harper chuckled.

Alek giggled before getting standing up looking at the night sky. "So how are you going to explain this to my father." Harper pointed out.

Alek looked back before laying at the bed. "Well I can't just go back since by now I'll be branded as a traitor." She said smiling.

Harper groaned. "God's now please don't tell me you're coming with me."

"Yes and no, look I can't just leave my parents. My life is here in Berk but at the same time I don't want to leave you." Alek said softly

Harper smiled before walking to Alek grabbing her hands. "Look I'll find a way to stay in Berk, even if I have I have to face trail. I want my life back at Berk, with you, with my mother, and if time goes by with everybody." Harper ended before telling Alek to lay on the bed.

They shared the bed but as the slept they started to come closer with each other, at the end Harper had an arm drapped around Alek pulling her closer to him with Alek laying on his chest listening to his heart beat.


	13. Hunting a Ghost

A/ **N:**

 **Dem another update, well I got some ideas for the plot xd like every day. When I eat, read a ff or a book, play videogames or stare up my ceiling my mind runs on so much ideas. So far half for this and the other half is for the ww2 au, as for the other half xd questions about the universe but that's to boring xd.**

 **Replying to Ze comments:**

 **Porcupian: Looks forward to seeing the happens next**

 **Well here it is xd**

 **Riverat73: It a great story so far keep it up.**

 **Thanks for well liking the story xd.**

 **The AN from last chapter, I meant 80-100 thousand words. I think you guys get the idea but this is to those who don't. No offense xd**

 **Enough of this sheit, enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Thirteen: Hunting a Ghost

(Harper's P.O.V)

My eyes started to ache, forgot to put a cover on the roof. I felt some attached to me clinging into to me tighter as I moved. I looked down to see her, I smiled softly. Well one of my life time dreams came true, fall in love with Alek. Well I already fell for her but I just thought maybe she can like me back and here I am now with her.

I thought I was a fantasy I could cling to for years to come but I guess it became a reality. I smiled softly before kissing the top of her head, I tried to get her off me but she went deeper placing her head into my chest hugging me tighter.

"Few…mo..more…minutes" She mumbled in my chest.

I sighed before pulling her closer, while she slept I needed to find a way out of Berk. Dad has all of the guards on high alert, same time chances are they might double security at the gate.

I just can't bring Alek with me, even if we just fell for one another. She deserves a safe environment; the wasteland might change her like me and I'm not taking any chances for that to happen. I had to think, why is this happening to me. I just want to have a normal life, now that I'm with Alek how can we well have a life with me as wanted man from my old group and at the same time I have a bounty on my head.

I'm like a walking target to everybody, chances are Berk might be attacked because of me. I need to get out and fast, and if someone tries to stop me well I just have to see if I don't kill them. I just hope mom would forgive me, Gods I never wanted to leave but I had to lose it in front of my father. The most stubborn piece of shit on earth.

By now I didn't notice Alek looking at me, I smiled before pulling her up for a small kiss. "What are you thinking about?" She asked as she pulled out looking at me.

I sighed. "It's just I don't know, chances are my father might get me. If not well I'll go back to being Night Fury, one of the most dangerous mercenaries of the state. No really I mean a huge bounty is already at my head, not sure how much." I told her.

She rolled her eyes before going to my side next to my hair. "Hey what are you doi… Owww" I couldn't finish since she was tugging my hair.

"Mi 'lady what are you doing?" I chuckled as she tugged harder causing me to yelp.

She hummed ignoring the question before I felt another tug, she went for her pocket to find a small band tying around my hair. Oh Gods did she put a braid. "Don't tell me placed a braid but that I mean braids." I said trying to look annoyed but failing sadly.

"Your hair is to long merc, it's either I cut it or put some braids you choose." She grinned before pulling out my knife from my sheathe. I nodded saying braids are better before she grinned putting it back.

We got up before I got my gear wearing them, Alek left her gear back at the tent. So, she's unarmed, I pulled out an extra handgun I use, it was P99 a gift from Demsey. Which reminds me that I his help, and bastard will help me whether he's busy or not. He owes me some fucking favors.

I gave it her along with some mags, she placed the handgun behind her jeans before placing the mags inside her pocket. We got out of the cover before I sealed it off again, I peeked out of the door way to see the streets empty.

"Harper, loosen up will ya. No wonder people would recognize you, you really look you came out of a garbage bin." Alek suggested.

"Gee, I got this from Walmart don't blame be for really good deals." I said sarcastically.

She glared at me before I removed my poncho folding it and hooking it to the strap of my pack, since I can't remove my vest I just opened it to make it look like a regular vest.

We walked side by side as on lookers looked at us, by now I removed my mask placing it inside my pack. We saw some cops looking at me suspiciously, I pulled Alek close. "Pretend I said a funny joke." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered back before she saw the cops right in front of us, we both laughed pretending to ignore the world. The cops bought it before I heard them say false alarm.

"Well looks like dad is hunting me done." I mumbled.

"Look we'll get to the lock up, I think we can steal a car and get out of Berk." She informed me as we walked.

"Alek wait." I started "Are you sure you want to come with me, once you're out you can't come back." I informed her softly.

She had he eyes wide as if she realized what she was doing. She nodded before speaking. "Look chances are we all might be outside right now, anytime the outcast could break in and kill everybody. And besides I have the elusive Night Fury as a pet." She grinned.

"Hey when did I become the pet welp?" I retorted before she stopped, punching me in the arm.

I yelped clutching my arm before responding "And here we go again, look Mi 'Lady I'll handle the violence you just stand there and look pretty." I joked but she glared before pulling in for another punch.

I raised my hands, surrendering before she smirked in triumph. We stopped teasing each other before we started to head for the lock up, it was just a detention center beside the police station the usual.

While walking Alek pulled me next to building where she pushed me against the wall peeking around the corner. "What do you see?" I asked ignoring the fact that this feels weird in my case.

"The guys, there with the guards hunting us down!" She responded with a scowl.

I peeked to see she was right, the gang walking around well except for Trevor and Rebecca. I don't what they're doing, they have a megaphone telling the weather and what not. I'm actually surprised the freaks didn't even overrun Berk since it's so loud a horde by now could have wiped out all of Berk.

Then I saw Cami look at my direction before I snapped back from the corner. Alek looked at me before I spoke. "There may be a chance Cami me saw me and may or may not come here with the guards behind here." I told her

She groaned before peeking to see only Cami and Heather. She was about to speak before they pushed us in the corner. "Harper, you are a dead man by chance." Heather joked

I gave her my signature glare which made her shut up, so this is how Alek scares people. Cami peeked around the corner before talking. "I know you guys need a car from the lock up, fat chance Stephan has that place on high security." Cami informed.

"Can I just go guns blazing then?" I asked sarcastically

"No muttonhead, look you can't get out of Berk period. Look we'll vouch for you same goes for Gobber and your mom." Cami said

"And if the trail fails and I get executed?" I asked.

That's when both girls looked at each other, they must have realized there is no plan B when that happens. I sighed before walking out, while walking I got my poncho and wore it along with my half-mask. I ignored their girls calls before I pulled out another tear gas canister throwing it at the gate. I got my battle rifle before walking in the compound.

I heard a lot of coughing, I went to the booth where a soldier tried to call for back up. I used the butt of my rifle knocking him out, I checked his pockets for the keys to the lock where they hold the keys to the cars.

I smiled pulling out a key ring along with are you kidding, twenty keys and they all look the same. I groaned in frustration before pulling out my hand gun and shooting the look, I pressed the button to open the gate before grabbing a key to a Humvee.

I started the engine before driving off, Once the gas disappeared. I saw most of them on the ground that including Frank, Trevor, Rebecca, Sam, and Eret trying to get the gas out of there system.

I stopped to get out seeing the girls looking at me with wide eyes. I grinned before hooking my mask to my pack. "Well then, I just took on Berk's "highest" security on the country. So, what do I win?" I joked.

Both girls scowled before grinning as for Alek she gave me one of her hardest punches. "That's for doing the most reckless I have seen you do so far." She said before pulling me into a kiss. "And well that's for everything else."

I smiled before going back to the Humvee, I looked back looking at Alek. "You sure about this, you can always stay. Besides my father treats you like a daughter, since I was in high school he would not stop compering me to you, Sam, and Eret." Harper said mumbling the part about his father.

Alek heard this before walking to Harper's side and grabbing his hand entwining it with one another. "I'm never been so sure; besides I need to get out of Berk anyways." She whispered

I looked at her before sighing, I told her to get in the car. She looked back at Heather and Cami, saying her goodbyes before she got in. I pulled the brake before going to gear one and driving out and into the gates.

While driving, I looked at the side mirror to see two cars along with soldiers inside them chasing us. I switched to gear two before turning right going through the town square. They started shooting which was not good, I told Alek to hold on before I drove right through the square dodging pedestrians along the way.

We almost reached the gate before two Humvees blocked the only road leading to it, soldier got out aiming their guns at me. I was about to back up before the soldiers who chased us blocked the road doing the same thing. I looked to the right to see another Humvee come in reveling to be my father along with Gobber and my uncle.

A soldier gave him a megaphone before he spoke. "It's over Harper, face it you're surrounded, surrender and we'll see if your sentence won't be that brash." He announced coldly. I wanted to drive at his direction running him over, I looked around and there was no way out.

I sighed in defeat before putting the Humvee on brake, pulling the keys out. "I'm sorry Alek." I apologized

She shakes her, disagreeing. "I'll vouch for you Harper." She said simply before we got out.

I heard the soldier yell to drop my weapons, I unfastened my belt as it dropped on the floor which held my handgun and knife, I got both of my rifles down placing them on the ground.

They told me to turn around which I did, I laid down on the floor. Alek by now was pulled away by the gang who arrived from the scene. The soldier ran to me cuffing me. They made be stand up before I saw my father walk to me with a crutch, I smiled. "Hey dad fancy seeing you here." I told him before I saw his fist swing.


	14. Trial can't Justify Justice

**A/N:**

 **So yeah, another one, Sorry for well not updating for a while. My "personal" problem came in and it fucked me especially my thoughts and ideas but now I got to reconcile with them again there to come more to come ladies and gents. Any how's I might start to write the ww2 au but yet I want to finish this before I write it so at the moment I'll pre-write some and post it as soon as this story is at an end.**

 **Anyways no more Authors note jezuz, enjoy.**

Chapter Fourteen: Trial can't Justify Justice

(No P.O.V)

As soon as Stephan's fist collided with Harper's cheek, the boy gave a painful groan as he tried to stand up with his now trembling legs. The soldier who cuffed him held him up as Stephan's delivered another punch giving the boy a bruise on his cheek.

The boy groaned as blood started to come out of his mouth, he got up standing straight. Before he collapsed down again, Stephan glared at him before telling the soldier to escort him to jail.

He nodded before dragging Harper into a Humvee, forcefully pushing him in the backseat before driving off. Stephan glared at the direction where the Humvee went before he walked away, seemingly to get some mead.

As for gang, the twins along with Sam and Eret laughed at Harper's suffering. As for Heather, Cami, and Frank, they felt guilt for once since they remembered his days as a runt before the apocalypse happened. Alek on the other hand worried for Harper's sake, since chances are his father might kill him. Exiling him will make no difference since he is already used to the wasteland.

"Finally, I didn't know useless was Drake all along. I could have handle that shrimp at ease." Sam boasted.

That's when Alek finally had enough. "You know Snoutlout of course you can." She started using Harper's nickname. "You can take on "Useless" a man with no conscious when it comes to killing, a man who shows no mercy to a contract he was given to finish, a man who kills people in the most brutal way possible, so I have to ask can you take him?" Alek said harshly

Before Sam can retort Alek continued. "For Thor's sake, you didn't even pull the trigger when Harper specifically wanted you to pull it. If that was Harper holding the gun, he would pull the trigger before you could even say a word." She informed coldly before storming off, away from the group she called "friends".

"What's her problem?" Rebecca asked forgetting the fact that Alek was right.

"Beats me anyways you guys want to get a drink at the edge?" Eret said

Heather, Cami and Frank on the other hand glared at the four realizing they don't care about Harper at all, even after he changed into the man he is today. They turned away from them walking away.

(Alek's P.O.V)

I had enough of them, I mean I had to let it out. Sam's ego needed to burn, somehow right? Gods Harper, how he managed to stand up to his own father after all of the degrading, insults and backlash he was given to the entirety of his childhood. He managed to stand up, brush off the insults and walk away. But I saw deep inside he was hurt, he finally lost hope ever since, he wanted to die, and he had no one to say it to.

He kept everything bottled up, he kept every harsh comment, every insult, every curse to himself. And he didn't care about himself anymore, he gave up. But I saw the real Harper, and I need to set him free. The things he did on the wasteland adds fire to his scars he had as a child.

I walked to the police station where I hope Harper will be held for his trial. I went in only to see at least six officers roaming around, or talking to one another. I walked to the reception desk asking to visit Harper. He scowled before nodding, he got the keys to the cells and ushered me to follow.

We finally reached Harper's cell, it was the last cell out of the six, he was slumped down, hugging his knees, I could have sworn I heard whimper. "Boy's been crying for an hour pathetic, right?" He informed me with a glare at Harper. I gave him my own glare which made him back away from me over all. I saw him leave the room before I went in the cell kneeling next to Harper.

"Harper." I called softly but he didn't respond.

"Harper." I commanded softly this time.

"What did I do to deserve this." Harper responded, his voice hoarse.

"What do you mean?" I started, what is he talking about?

"You're a smart girl Hofferson, figure it out!" He responded coldly

I wanted to punch him, I wanted to kick his ass, hell even kiss him. But not right now, I just sighed before sitting next to him. He still didn't move yet he leaned against me.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired Alek." He apologized.

"Don't be Harper, you have the right to get angry. With me, with your father, and all of Berk. Even the Gods if you have too!" I added.

He chuckled, his voice returning to its normal state. "I'm not so sure mi' lady, maybe Thor would strike me down with his hammer, or Loki with his mischief." He retorted with a smile finally looking at me.

I mentally gasped, Harper looked like a mess overall. He had a bruise on his right cheek where his father punched him and it started to swell. His lip was split into two, I didn't even know his father could do that, his eyes were bloodshot but his pupils made my heart break, it was desperate. It was desperate for love and attention. "Harper." I sighed out before pulling him into a hug.

He reciprocated to quickly, he hugged me tighter as if I'm going to leave him. I just held him tighter, he just placed his head on my shoulder as he sobbed quietly. I played with his hair, soothing him to relax.

After thirty minutes the officer who escorted me came back saying I have to get out now, I nodded before giving Harper a kiss. I went out before looking at Harper who gave me a small smile, I smiled back before leaving.

When I got out, I saw Stephan waiting by the door before he pulled be roughly out of the building. "What are you doing in there!" Stephan accused

"I visited your son, the one you hated and was ashamed for years to come." I retorted before walking away from him.

(No P.O.V)

It was the day Harper was to be judged, most of the Berk wanted him exiled immediately and others want him dead. Either way it was all the same to Harper, his cell opened before he was dragged out. They got in a police cruiser before they drove to the great hall where surprisingly was converted to a court room.

Once in he was escorted to the front of the hall where all of Berk was present sneering and degrading Harper as he walked through. Once there he was coughed and he was presented to his father along with his lieutenants.

"Alright! Settle down we are here once again to judge one of our people!" Stephan announced silencing the room.

"My son, Harper Haddock!" Stephan yelled out causing the room to start booing.

Stephan raised his hand signaling the whole room to be quiet, by now Harper looked around seeing the hateful glares everybody is giving him. He glanced to the left and right hoping to see at least his mother or Alek. He looked to the far right to see his mother along with Alek and the gang. His mother and Alek gave him worried looks, Heather, Cami, and Frank had neutral faces, and the rest of the gang glared at him.

"Now as you all know; my son is the elusive Night Fury. A hired gun in the wasteland, a man with no conscious what so ever. Now what is do you think his verdict should be?" Stephan continued.

The whole room started to yell at the boy to either banish him, exile him, kill him, execute him. So many verdicts on the boy and he didn't care he just looked calm as ever. The police officers on the other hand started to look at him a bit tense, how he can be so calm with a crowd like this sentencing him to his fate.

Before Stephan could speak, Harper spoke. "So, it's either banishment or death." Harper announced before laughing darkly, everybody including his parents and Alek got uncomfortable to see Harper like this. The guards had their nightsticks ready just in case.

Harper stopped laughing before standing up straight glaring at the whole crowd. "I'm a dead man walking anyways so death is no different, I've been shot, stabbed, beaten and tortured for the last five years I'm surprise I'm still walking!" Harper announced coldly before turning around looking at his father dead in the eye.

"Same time I never felt I belong here even before the apocalypse happened. So, banishment is the same as death since the wasteland is practically death waiting for your demise!" Harper said out loud, giving his father one more look before turning around looking at the crowd.

"So here you are, come on! What's my verdict, death or exile? Stephan go on you are to decide here!" Harper said before turning back to his father with a grin.

Everybody in the room was dead on silent, nobody has seen Harper do this in his life. Laugh like a lunatic, not afraid of death himself, not afraid to stand his ground, and most of all disrespect his father. Besides everybody knows that he wants to gain his father's respect.

Stephan clutched the table, seemingly trying to hold out his anger. He looked to see his wife give him a sad look before glaring at him overall. He tried to speak before the hall's doors opened to see a injured soldier coming in along with other soldier carrying wounded.

Stephan saw them before running to them. "What happened?" He asked.

One of the spoke. "It's the outcast sir, they managed to breach one of the walls. We are holding them off, luckily most of the citizens are inside the hall so we didn't need to evacuate anybody.

"All men who can fight line up to the armory, Berk is under attack!" Stephan shouted before running to the armory along with Seth and Gerald behind him. Harper by now got his cuffs off sine he managed to picklock it with a hairpin he kept just in case that happens.

The officers saw this before running at Harper, one had a nightstick and the other had a taser. The officer tried to hit Harper by the stomach before he dodged it swiping his hand to the right. He pulled his arm in, putting it in a lock before he used his left arm elbowing his arm breaking it as he gave a painful scream. His partner tried to tazze Harper before he used him as a shield making him tazze him accidentally. With him taken by surprise, Harper threw the body to the left before jabbing his jaw. He was taken off guard clutching his jaw before Harper kicked him making him slide towards the crowd.

Everybody saw this before two soldiers ran to Harper aiming their rifles at him, Stephan came beside them as he looked at his son. "You said anyone who could fight right? Well here I am." Harper said simply.

The guards still aimed at Harper before Stephan forced their rifles to floor. "Gobber where's the boy's gear?" He asked.

Gerald walked beside him with Harper's gear. Stephan grabbed, giving it to Harper who gave his father a dumbfounded stare.

"Well? Are you going to fight for you home?" He asked.

Harper scowled. "As I said I never belonged here." He said grabbing his gear from his father's hands. Once he wore his vest and poncho, he cocked his rifle before slinging it. "But it's still has decent people to start society all over again and it's my mother's and Alek's home so it's worth fighting for." He ended before walking away.

Everybody stared as Harper as he walked silently to the doorway, they heard gunshots and explosions outside which surprised everybody. Harper sighed before pulling the doors open, grabbing his half-mask, pulling out his rifle before he ran down the steps into a warzone. With the gang and all of Berk behind him.


	15. Order or Chaos

**A/N:**

 **So yeah, another update hooray xd. So yeah here we go ze battle of Berk, but I do say thank you for liking the story overall. As I said during a previous AN, I thought people would hate or not be interested overall but I was proved wrong when 37 favorite came pouring on my email same goes for 55 followers xd. But it's just number to me, as long as people like this story, they love it alright. If they hate it it's okay too since everybody has an opinion on each matter.**

 **Replying to ze Comments**

 **Guest: Nice story keep er going please.**

 **Thanks for liking ze story now I'll keep er going for sure xd.**

 **Porcipain: Looking forward to the fight scene and what Stoick does to his son**

 **Well here it is xd, now this chapter is the fight scene but the next has a small Hiccstrid moment and the continuation for Harper's judgement so stayed tuned for that :).**

 **Anyways enough of this shiet, enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Fifteen: Order or Chaos

(No P.O.V)

Gunfire echoed through the town as Harper and the gang separated with his father to stop the outcast from entering Berk. While his father focusses to keep their supplies and guns secured from outcast hands.

As they ran they looked around to see Berk in ruins as stores and homes have either been broken into or set on fire as the outcast relentlessly stormed Berk, they saw up ahead some outcast carrying loot from a nearby house. Harper pulled out his handgun and started firing as he ran towards them. They were taken by surprise before Harper managed to kill one of them, the three of them saw him before returning fire.

Harper toke cover behind a brick wall as outcast pinned him down, the gang were about to open fire before Harper pulled out a grenade tossing it over the wall. He heard them shout to take cover but it was too late as the it exploded. He jumped over the wall as the gang looked at Harper as he walked over to see their bodies decapitated.

But one survived clutching is leg as he looked at it with wide eyes, he started to scream in terror and agony clutching his leg before Harper stomped on his neck. By now everybody looked at Harper's face, it had no emotion before he motioned them to keep running.

They made a right turn to see a makeshift cover made by the soldiers as the returned fire on the outcast pouring through the wall. The gang toke cove before they opened fire.

"Sam, Frank and Trevor keep on suppressing them, Heather and Cami take the right, Rebecca and Eret take left. Alek you're with me, we need to place this!" Harper yelled over the gunfire pulling out some kind of brick. "Since when did you carry a bomb?" Alek asked.

Harper groaned. "No time do what I say now!"

"Wait I'm not taking orders from you fishbone!" Sam retorted

Harper pulled out his hand gun pointing it at Sam. "I have no time for this right now, do it or I'll make sure you won't walk for the rest of your life!" Harper threatened.

He yelped in fear before going out of cover and opening fire, Harper grinned before running from cover into a Humvee just parked near the wall. Alek followed, opening fire before going back and pulling out another magazine.

Harper peeked, looking at the corner to see the walkway on the wall was still standing and was still intact, he looked around finding at least a staircase or ladder leading to it. He looked to the far left to see a staircase, he told Alek to cover him before he ran for the staircase. He climbed up noticing dead guards along the walkway, he ignored them before taking cover as outcasts from the outside opened fire at Harper, he placed the wires in the timer before arming it.

With that he ran off the walkway setting the timer to about 30 seconds. He was on the staircase before the bomb detonated causing the walkway to fall down on the breach, covering it fully. With that closed soldiers started to push forward killing the outcast stick inside the perimeter, most of them tried to climb out but the ruble made it impossible for them to climb up.

They were told to surrender but most of them tried to pull out their rifles before they were gunned down instantly. With that finish, they tried to radio in hearing no response from the leader who was in charge of a squad with Stephan.

"Something's wrong, two-two do you copy over?" A soldier radioed in.

He heard coughing coming from the transmission as everybody quieted down to hear his response. "This is "static" two-two, we are pinne-d "static" d-own "static" Mayor Had- "static" d—ock "static" got taken "static" alo- "static" we are requesting reinforce- "static."

The transmission end, everybody looked at each other. Harper on the other hand heard this taking command. "Where are they?" Harper asked to the soldier.

"By the clinic, they checked in saying that they were checking on the clinic to see if medical was still up. That's when we lost contact before you guys came here." He responded.

"Alright you guys go ahead, I need to do something." Harper ordered.

"And where are you going?" Eret asked.

Harper pulled out his springfield pointing at the building up top. "Up there I'll see if I can cover you guys." Harper responded before Eret pulled him.

"Not so fast fishbone, I'll take it from here. You go down there!" Eret retorted before he pulled out a M21 with a scope and silencer attached to it.

Harper looked at it, inspecting it noticing that the quality of the rifle seems to be damaged, he noticed that the receiver started to rust along with the barrel. Harper disagreed, pointing at the rust. "No chances are your rifle might jam up there which is a liability, I'm going up there and that's final." Harper responded before running from the gang before anyone could speak.

"Come on, we'll argue later but now is not the time." Alek interrupted before she ran to the clinic with the gang behind her.

Harper tried to open the door before seeing it look, he looked around before looking at the window. He smashed it down using the butt of his rifle, climbing in before going through the small apartment opening the door. He ran up the stairs before he opened the door leading to the roof.

He heard gunfire echoed throughout Berk as he went to the edge of the roof, lying flat against it. He pulled out three mags setting it beside him, he adjusted his scope before placing rifle beside him. He opened his back to find a tripod before hooking it up to the rifle. He licked he finger to feel the wind coming hard from the left, he adjusted the scope again before pulling out the tripod and mounting It on the wall.

He scoped in to see dead soldier and outcast laying around behind cover, he looked inside the clinic to see it was garrisoned by outcast. He peered to the right to see the gang run in, while looking at them he noticed Alek look up before he waved at her which she responded with a nod.

When the gang ran behind cover, a big figure came in. Same looking as his father, had a black beard covering his entire neck filled with braids. He wore some sort of heavy armor covering his chest, he had two spiked spaulder's on each side of his shoulder.

He walked forward with a megaphone along with a guard by his side held by a man Harper recognize. "Savage and that must be Alvin." Harper sneered.

"I hope you're not too preoccupied with what just happened, but as you can tell I have prisoners including your mayor!" Alvin announced

"So why don't we how you say negotiate before this." Alvin started pointing at the soldier beside him. "Happens, Savage."

Savage nodded before pulling out a knife and slitting the soldier throat, he collapsed to the floor as gurgling came from him as he struggle to get out of his bonds to cover his wound before he went limp, Savage kicked his body off making it roll down the steps.

"Bring another one!" Alvin ordered, Savage nodded before he motioned his hand up. Another man came in and this time it was Gerald. "Whe' I'm out' of, I'm goin' to mak' sure' you lot will walk with yur heads up yer arses!" Gerald cursed as he was pushed at front.

(Little how you say, small grope/rape scene you have been warned)

"Well? I'm waiting!" Alvin called out before Alek come out of hiding with her hands up. She approached Alvin but now to close keeping he distance.

"What are your demands then?" Alek asked

"Ahhh, simple really. You all live Berk, or maybe you came with me and be my personal "assistant". Alvin suggested eyeing her body from top to bottom.

Alek disgusted tried to pull out her knife before Alvin grabbed her by the arm, twisting it causing the knife to drop on the floor. "Your one stupid girl, I like that."

She tried to struggle out before Alvin held her, his started to go down violating Alek. She struggled even harder, attempting to headbutt Alvin. She succeeded taking Alvin by surprise but it was nothing to him grinning madly as he nibbled on her ear.

"Feisty one too, oh I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered causing Alek to shed small tears.

But before anyone could move, blood splattered all over their faces as Savage fell with a hole on his eye. Two outcasts came out to help Alvin before they were shot directly in the heart. They both collapsed dead, three more came in before they too were sniped.

Alvin looked behind letting go of Alek as she collapsed on the floor, he looked on the building to see a reflection shine in from the top of the building. Then the light stopped reflecting before he was shot at the leg, he heard a distinct whistle echo through before another shot came in hitting him by the pelvis. He clutched it before the gang came in with weapons pointing at Alvin, the guys ran in finding the rest of the prisoners while Cami and Rebecca guarded Alvin.

Heather came to the attention of Alek who sobbed quietly on the floor as she comforted her. Then out of now where a figure kicked Alvin directly on the face, he spat out blood to see Harper looking at him with such fury.

He gave another blow to Alvin before he pulled out his knife, he tried to push Harper off before he headbutted him making him woozy. He placed the blade directly on Alvin's hand before cutting of his ring finger. He gave a small groan before Harper sliced off his pinky finger.

Before he can cut another finger, he was pulled back by Frank and Trevor as Alvin clutched on his fingers ignoring his other injuries. Harper tried to struggle from their grasp before he looked down to see Alek hugging Heather hard. Most of his anger extinguished seeing Alek like that, he pushed both boys off kneeling next to Alek.

He held her shoulder slowly which made her freak out, Harper called out he name softly before she looked up broken. Before Harper could speak Alek hugged him fiercely, he responded immediately comforting her as she stroked he hair, telling her soothing words in the process.

He helped her up as she clutched him hard the in the process begging him not to leave her, Harper told her to relax and started to help her up leading her away from the gang.

When Harper and Alek disappeared from everybody's view, they looked back at Alvin glaring at him. Stephan got out looking at Alvin. "After everything we've been through old friend, after all the good things you did when we were children. I just sent you to prison because you killed someone to protect our town when clearly you've gone insane." Stephan told him

"What can I say Stoick, Berk was always my home." Alvin retorted with a smile.

"Not anymore, and it will never be your home. Take him away!" Stephan ordered before the soldiers who were held captive escorted Alvin out of his view.

By now another squad came in helping in securing the area before there radio buzzed. "We got them on the run!"

The radio operator nodded before telling his squad leader. He nodded before sending three men to stay at the clinic and help out with the rest of them helping in the push to retake Berk.

The gang looked around to see Berk in ruin but at least they still had their home, or maybe what's left of it to rebuilt.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if Harper and Alek were a bit OCC well Harper the most since he's not the violent type but hey five years in the wasteland kinda affected him psychologically and the same time he got pissed for the mere fact Alvin violated Alek with his own eyes.**


	16. You can't Undo the Past

**A/N:**

 **So yeah, another update xd so far, I might base the ww2 Au with Company of Heroes 2. I played it at the same time enjoyed the story and I thought of the main protagonist to be Hiccup. Well if you guys want to know the full story just watch the cutscenes of the game on your spare time. But I'll put mix the plot line along with mine so stay tune for that, I'll pre-write at least five chapters and not update the story till of course this story is done since I like things getting finish, (expect school work xd)**

 **Replying to ze Comments:**

 **Porcupain: I can hardly wait to see the remainder of the trial.**

 **Well don't worry, we'll see if Stephan would finally realize what Harper's been through.**

 **Guest: man keep up the great story pls**

 **I'm not going to stop all of a sudden, I'll finish this story don't worry but no promises doe.**

 **Anyways enough of this shiet, here is ze story.**

Chapter Fifteen: You can't Undo the Past

(Harper's P.O.V)

I just, I don't know lost it. I mean I shot Savage right at the eye, I mean I literally aimed for his eye. Same goes for the poor bastards who came out running to help that, prick! I just stood there from a far distance watching him treat Alek like another whore in the wasteland. I couldn't watch I needed to act since I looked at the gang arguing if they're going to shoot, thank Gods I didn't let Eret sit his ass here. Might have a hard time killing Savage first of all and he might have killed Gobber instead.

All that aside I did overkill the fact that I shot Alvin in the leg and his side, same goes for cutting his fingers off. I didn't think it as if I wasn't even Harper anymore, good thing the guys pulled me off since chances are I might do something worst then that. I saw Alek just on the floor, she freaked out when I touched her. Chances are she might have a small trauma, I just brought her back to the cover as we walked away from the scene.

She wouldn't stop crying, so I stopped walking before I carried her. She squeaked and tried to object before she settled into my chest just hugging me. By now she stopped crying and we just walked through Berk which was still in a battle-won state after what the outcasts did.

"Harper." She called out.

I looked down smiling softly, "You alright, I should have been there." I said simply.

She sighed before leaning into my chest, "No you were already there, you saved me Harper from..." She tried to say out.

I just shushed her before she settled back down. By now we were almost there to the cove before a Humvee stopped in front of us. I just held Alek before I saw my father come out along with Gobber.

"Stephan." I started

He looked at me surprised at the same time hurt. He sighed before speaking. "Son, I know what I did back there was wrong."

"You mean stupid and idiotic, well of course I mean your pride and respect is more important that your own son." I retorted.

(No P.O.V)

Stephan looked at Harper with wide eyes, before he gritted his teeth along with squeezing his hand shut, forming a fist.

"Don't you say that, of course I have a reputation to keep. Besides I'm running a town Harper, I'm always busy and those inventions of yours always take up my schedule since I have to clean up your mess!" Stephan retorted.

Harper taken back by what he said, had wide eyes before he accidently held Alek a bit too hard causing her to yelp in pain. He noticed this before saying a small apology before letting go of Alek, putting her down before asking her if she's okay one more time.

Alek looked at him with a worried look before saying she was okay. He looked back at his father with a cold glare.

"My inventions, yeah blame it on them. Those were meant to make your job easier dad, I wanted to help you but no of course not!" Harper informed coldly.

Stephan wanted to speak before Harper continued. "Worst part is I wanted to make you proud, I wanted to have at least a small thought that I exist in your life but no! You keep on forcing me to be you, and do you see the picture here. I can't be since I'm "This"!" Harper said gesturing himself.

Stephan looked at Harper, taken back by what he said before he walked away. Alek gave Stephan a disapproving look before catching up to Harper. Stephan looked at Harper before sighing sadly.

"What I am supposed to do Gobber, I mean he's right I was never there for him during his childhood same goes for his entirety of his life outside." Stephan asked, defeated to his best friend.

Gobber sighed before speaking. "Stoick, yu kno' the lad as' been' well different. Hel' even I notic' dat', yu kno' the boy wouldn't stup' ranting' about yu' not carin' for im'. I needed to gev' it to im' straight that yu' love him, problem is yur havin' a hard time showing it."

Stephan stared at his best friend, finally realizing that his one and only son thought he never loved him. "And I made it worst in putting him in that trail, didn't I?

Gerald gave Stephan a look before he sighed. "The lad as' been through a lot Stoick, give im' time. Five ears' in the wasteland can change someone's perspective in life, same goes for his childhood. Come on, let's see if me' bar is still up."

Stephan nodded before going back into the Humvee driving to the Edge.

By now Harper sat on the floor, ranting to Alek about his father. "What I did back there was wrong." Harper said impersonating his father.

"Harper, I know what he did was…" Alek tried to point out before Harper interrupted him.

"Let's see, idiotic, stupid, inhumane? I can go on you know." Harper pointed out.

"Not thinking straight." Alek corrected. "Harper, I mean you shot him for Thor's sake! I mean of course he would place you in a trail. But he wouldn't kill you Harper, you're his son."

"No, I was never his son! I mean look at me do I look "Stoick" enough to be him? Of course not, remember I Hiccup the useless always have been and always will." Harper said softly

Alek looked at Harper with wide eyes, seeing his form defeated. She sat next to him pulling him beside her. "You're not useless Harper, don't say that." Alek said sternly. "Look at you, you're even more of a man with Sam and Eret combined and don't get me started with Frank." She said smirking.

Harper smiled before putting an arm around her. "Well nobody can handle all of this raw power they see when they come across to me." Harper joked.

"Well, certainly guys couldn't think the fact that you became a badass." Alek informed.

"Comes as a package outside the wasteland." Harper smirked.

That's when Alek remembered to ask something. "Harper, what did you do outside the wasteland?" She asked softly.

Harper stopped smiling looking at Alek, she looked into her eyes as she waited for his answer. "It's better to keep the past buried." He said simply.

"No Harper, you can't hide it forever! Eventually you'll have to talk and that's right now!" Alek retorted.

"Why is my past important all of a sudden?!" Harper yelled.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." Alek replied before grabbing his face forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me Harper Haddock, what did you do outside. What are the things you regret?" Alek asked.

Harper stayed silent trying to avert his eyes from those sapphires that gaze intensely to him. He tried to pull out before Alek made a firm grip forcing him to stay.

She looked at Harper's eyes as they started to shine before a small turn came down. "Please don't make remember." Harper choked out.

She looked at him softly before giving pulling him into a hug. "Why Harper? What do you want to forget?" Alek asked softly.

"Everything, I want to forget everything." Harper replied hugging Alek as he sobbed quietly.

"Then tell me, what did you do that you want to forget?" Alek said softly

Harper didn't respond, just sobbed as Alek comforted him whispering soothing words as she played with his hair.

By now Harper calmed down before setting back, laying against the wall before he spoke.

"I did things, things I wanted to forget, I wanted to erase from my memories. Till today they hunt me, and I regret doing those decisions." Harper started.

Alek stayed quiet motioning him to continue. "After a few months, after I got separated from my parents. I was on my own, still a welp. I just tried to survive, ignored the freaks, hide from the raiders. It was hard to survive on your own considering the fact that I was still a fishbone.' He said with a small smile.

Alek smiled back, admiring that Harper is coming back to his old self. "Then all of a sudden these guys with military gear came in. They were at least three of them, they came in surrounding me. And I thought this was it I was going to die, I was going to finally die outside here. But no, they asked me if I needed a place to stay. I instantly said yes of course I was desperate."

"As soon as I came there it was a new civilization, like a new start for everybody. It was called the great Bewilderbeast, same goes with the group's name. And there was the "Dragons" agents or members that find and save people outside the wasteland, to save what was left of humanity." Harper said, remembering the old days.

"Our leader was a kind and great man, but he was mysteriously murdered. And a man by the name of Drago Bludvist stood up, taking in command of the settlement along with the Dragons. By the time he came in I was already a member, I was nicknamed Night Fury since well we're dragons." Harper told

"So, what happened?" Alek asked.

"I…I…I…did…things…things I regret doing. We raided peaceful settlements, killed people like us who wanted and needed to survive. We did things that are so inhumane that some of us started to lose are faith to the cause. And they just followed blindly to Drago's orders. Since people who tried to rebel, were made examples off." Harper informed quietly.

"If you want to stop talking, you can Harper. I'm not forcing you to say it all in one day." Alek reminded softly.

"No, I need to get this out of my chest." Harper retorted, Alek nodded before he motioned him to continue.

"I wanted to leave, to defect. By now I was already marked for treason since I disobeyed Drago's orders. So, I ran, leaving the colony overall. And I didn't turn back but I did well kind off tried to kill Drago." Harper said sheepishly.

"Tried?!" Alek asked surprised.

"Well I tried to assassinate him alright and it didn't go well, so he hired a group called the Hunters. Soldiers turned into mercenaries, taking bounties and killing for sport. They superior officer, Viktor Grimborn along with his brother Garret. They were both high ranking in the army before well everything fell apart which gave Viktor the idea to also defect." Harper informed.

"And you saying you have a bounty is true, so how much then?" Alek asked.

"Um, thirty no fifty thousand coins along with some guns, ammunition, food and medical supplies. But I'm sure Drago will kill them instead of giving it to them." Harper answered.

"Who is Drago Bludvist?" Alek asked.

"Drago Bludvist is a sadistic man, a man with no conscious or feelings. He is a very dark and dangerous man, you don't want to be near him. Trust me the last time someone questioned and disobeyed him was killed publicly, he was fed to the freaks he kept inside some sort of makeshift arena where people watch prisoners fight to the death with them." Harper answered.

By now they stopped talking, admiring the quiet atmosphere before Harper told Alek to go to bed, she nodded before asking Harper if she would join him. He agreed not before setting up the cover to the hole, with that both of them got to bed.


	17. To be Accepted or Rejected

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for well the late update I needed to fix my schedule xd, I'm a messy writer so ye so anyways. So I am here to come back with yep an update xd. Expect another one in a few hours or tomorrow. But first this is important.**

 **Welp guys, I needed to change route so ww2 is well postponed xd yup I needed to put it at a halt, so Crime AU it is. So yeah I put it a lot of thought, and I decided it would be well a great compromise since I am writing few genres of HTTYD fanfiction such as this, a post-apocalyptic au xd. And I didn't like the first draft I wrote since its well to boring for me.**

 **Well if you guys want to see well a small story about well Harper's adventures outside the wasteland even before he met the Berk, I might write it xd.**

 **To those who wanted for that kind AU, I'm sorry but I had so much writers block when I wrote the few chapters and that's not good in my favor and the readers which is you guys.**

 **So enough about this bullshit xd, I know I am a confusing person since I just go with the flow as an idea pops up and once that idea is gone. The flow stops rendering it useless xd.**

Chapter Seventeen: To be Accepted or Rejected

(No P.O.V)

After the battle of Berk, most of the outcast were either ran or got killed as most of Berk was filled with dead bodies from each side along with the destruction of property.

By now Stephan and the others are starting to clean up the bodies while the residents check or see what's left of their property, the gang went on looking for Alek since her parents were worried sick but they didn't succeed in that.

Harper stayed up all night thinking if he would still be accepted as his father's son, as a citizen and member of Berk. Overall, he didn't care, as long as Alek was with him he's already contented with that.

He looked at her with a small smile, caressing her hair as she undid her braid just before going to bed. He just looked at her as she slept, he doesn't even know or understand how he got Alek. He's well happy in all accounts that he got his dream girl he crushed on since elementary. Yet if the apocalypse never happened, will Alek still be with him. Will he go out dying a lonely man he always thought he was destined to be.

It was currently six in the morning, by now the sun is shining through the cover along with the boarded-up windows. Alek started to haze up, looking at the light shining through her eyes as she groaned using Harper to cover the light.

Harper chuckled before pulling her closer. "I know that look you're confuse, aren't you?" Alek mumbled out.

"And how do you know that, did the gang force you to watch Star Wars when we were just teenagers?" Harper joked out.

"First, I wanted to watch movie on my own terms, without Sam and Eret pulling me into their seats and second when did you hear that you weren't even there in the halls." Alek responded.

Harper tried to give a harsh glare but failed miserably. Alek laughed at his attempt before she cuddled back to Harper. "For your information Mi' Lady, I was there problem is I was in my locker and during that time well since our lockers were not apart from each other I heard the gang's ramble most of the time."

Alek's eyes widened, she felt guilt again. Harper was there the whole time stuck in his locker hearing there conversation possibly every day. But wait how did Harper fit in the locker since that was when he hit his growth spurt.

"How did you even fit in your locker, you were basically tall even your legs can't even fit in?!" Alek informed

"You'd be surprise how Trevor and Eret managed to push my legs all the way in, I was basically mushed in." Harper retorted with a small smile.

"And why are you smiling, aren't you supposed to be sad or pissed?" Alek asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm pissed off I've actually asked people in the wasteland, my contacts, even raiders that I was about to kill. Seeing if they saw you guys anywhere in the wasteland but of course no answer." Harper started.

"Wait you were hunting us down what for?" Alek asked, shocked to hear that from Harper himself.

Harper sighed. "No I was going to well maybe or maybe not cut their fingers off or maybe scar them for life by pretending to feed them to the freaks." He said sheepishly scratching is neck.

"Maybe you're going with a maybe?!" Alek got out.

Harper started to laugh before Alek punched him multiple times in the chest which made Harper laugh harder.

"I mean not you, the girls or Frank. You guys well didn't do anything that brash to me." Harper responded finally calming down.

Alek rolled her eyes before getting up followed by Harper, he actually smelled himself in front of Alek before he got to his pack finding a navy blue long sleeve taking off his top right in front of her. And boy Alek couldn't stop looking at Harper, even in the photo Rebecca showed her. Up close in looked different and more real.

His chest was toned, going with a faded four packs but it's there. She noticed the gunshot he got back at the hospital finally healed up. He had so much scars around his body and when he turned back he had a dragon shaped tattoo with its wings soaring through what seems to be the sky as there was emphasis of the wind blowing around it.

Alek looked at it closely to see it was a Night Fury, an old folk tale her grandfather used to tell her that dragons lived among us even before Vikings sailed here. She looked closely around the tattoo was scars, small ones to big ones.

By now Alek went beside Harper and went into his crooked neck, placing her arms around him as Harper hugged her arms I the process. "How many scars do you gain on a daily basis?" She mumbled in his neck.

"Depends, but I really don't care I'm still alive right so no news there." Harper responded

"Tuff was right, as lease you got a scar out of it right?" She mumbled.

"You could say that." Harper responded before letting go of Alek's grasp, he wore his long sleeve along with the rest of his gear. Alek fixed her hair, forming her usual braid before grabbing her gear.

"By the way you sure your parents are okay with me you know?" Harper asked

"I'm sure they'll understand, but that can take a while since my parents want me to be with Snoutlout or Eret." Alek hummed

"Now you're using the nickname I just gave him?" Harper asked amused.

"Hey don't blame me actually fits the muttonhead." Alek retorted with a grin.

Harper crawled out of the room followed by Alek before covering the entrance with the two by four's. He looked around the door way before letting walking out followed by Alek.

"You know you have to talk with your father right, the trail is not yet over." Alek reminded.

"Don't remind me, we'll just sneak in at the hall. Get some breakfast and I guess I'll be out by tomorrow." Harper said.

"Harper." Alek started. "You know you could always stay, besides I saw how your father regretted that decision I'm sure he'll let you stay. Besides your mom wants you here Harper, same goes for me. Just talk to him, I'll be at your side if he argues with you again." She proposed.

"And even if I stay I'm still condemned by the towns folk and you guys the only age group here and possibly other survivors." Harper pointed out.

"Well Heather and Cami are already with us since they would vouch for you, and Fish wants you ask for you forgiveness. Give it time I'm sure you'll get used to the four eggheads." Alek said with a grin.

"I hope you're right, chances are I might be in another trial after I kill them." Harper joked out.

Both of them laughed not until someone punched Harper right at the face but for some reason he still stood up clutching the still bruised cheek. Alek looked up almost pulling out her gun to see her Father along with her mother with the gang behind him.

"You stay away from our daughter you son of a bitch, what gave you the right to go with her!" Alek's father Anthony, got out.

By now Harper clutched his cheek, before looking at the enraged father along with a worried mother asking Alek if she was okay. Alek on the other hand worried for Harper's sake. She let go of her mother's grasp tending to Harper's cheek looking at it as the bruise swelled up again.

"Are you alright?" Alek whispered.

"Nothing new here." Harper muttered out.

"Alek what are you doing what that lunatic, don't you know he killed innocent lives for a living!" Her mother, Mary screeched out.

"And who told you that, the big one with the small head or the other big one with no intelligence what so ever?!" Harper retorted before looking at both Hofferson's with death glares of his own.

He proceeded to crane his neck side to side forcing it to making cracking sounds which for some reason were loud enough for everybody to hear. "So, are you sure you want to believe them or you want to hear daughter speak her side after all she is your offspring by the way?" Harper got out.

"Don't you use that tone on me boy, come on Alek we'll let the authorities handle this!" Anthony commanded.

"No dad, I'm staying with Harper. You guys got it all wrong, I'm pretty sure you believed those muttonheads!" Alek said pointing at the gang, specifically Sam and Eret. "He's just made wrong decisions he had no choice to deny, he had no choice to kill those innocent lives or have his own life taken. I'm pretty sure you all would do the same thing." Alek got out glaring at everybody standing her ground beside Harper.

"Look Alek, he just used his wasteland tactics to trick into liking him?" Rebecca got out.

Harper slammed his own forehead along with Heather, Cami and Frank groaning. Alek on the other hand glared at the girl causing her to shut up.

"Look babe, I know you're using that fishbone to get me jealous and it's working so come here and we'll help you deal with that good for nothing twerp." Sam got out emphasizing himself again.

Alek made a barfing gesture not before Harper pulled out his knife throwing it at Sam's direction which instead stabbed his left leg. Sam gave a "manly" scream before literally crying as a knife just impaled his leg. By now everybody looked at the crying boy as he clutched his leg not before Harper came into view pulling the knife in one pull.

Sam gave another scream before falling down, clutching his now bleeding leg. Harper rolled his eyes before placing the knife on his palm swiping it across it. He showed it to everybody seeing him calm and relax which freaked everybody out but Alek was just concerned for Harper.

"You see this, a small cut can't even worry me! Hell, I even got shot on a daily basis you don't see me crying my ass over a small wound! We bleed, so start getting used to it, pathetic!" Harper scolded out before going to his pack grabbing a bandage wrapping the wound.

He gave a small laugh after closing his wound before glaring at them seriously. "First of all, Mister and Misses Hofferson I have no intention of doing anything bad to your daughter I love her, second of all you muttonheads, she doesn't want you nor ever will. Get that right through your little prick, so far Alek is fine with me and all of you are pissing your selves thinking I would just fuck her out of the bloom! I'm not like that, I have good intentions with her and that means respecting her as if she is a goddess!" Harper said confidently earning grins from the two girls along with the Frank.

By now Anthony's eyes softened before walking forward with his hand out. Harper gladly shacked his hand.

"Now that right there is a man, I knew you were a good boy Haddock. Even if you're father does not see it." Anthony said.

Harper smiled before letting go and going towards Alek who just stared at Harper. "You mean that, that I'm a goddess to you?" Alek asked out surprised.

"Yes, it's how I look at you every time I laid my eyes on you." Harper told her seriously.

Instantly Alek got on her tip toes pulling Harper in into a passionate kiss which he responded to quickly. Her parents made no objection same goes with some of the gang besides the two mutton heads who finally sagged in defeat.

But they were interrupted as the sound of a Humvee came ringing from their ears before Stephan and Gerald came out. Harper stopped kissing Alek to which at first questioned it before looking at the direction where Harper was glaring.

"Dad." Harper said with a little venom.

"Son we need to continue your trial, it's part of the Berkian rule." Stephan got out a little to calm.

"Can't you just call it out, besides he saved Berk along with your best friend!" Alek argued.

"I know I already called it out problem is that old fart convinced the people to a retrial against you." Stephan informed.

"Mildew! That bag of bones is still alive after all these years?!" Harper yelled out with a little hiccupy voice to it.

"Trust meh lad, I'm not sur' how that old fart is still alive." Gerald said.

Harper sighed before turning back to Alek who gave him a small kiss, he smiled before whispering to her to take car before entering the Humvee as it drove off to the great hall's direction.


	18. A Sinner or Redeemer

**A/N:**

 **Here it is another update, "Que crowd clapping with children cheering." Yes how "pleasant" to add such affects xd. So yes sorry again I had to fix my mind same goes for my sched since I'm still in the midst of summer so I have so much time yet I'm either over sleeping, over thinking, over reading and over playing. Summary I need a social life xd, anyways here it is lads and lasses**

 **Replying to ze Comments:**

 **Oh, I'm looking forward to seeing how Hiccuo deals with Mildew!**

 **Well spoiler he does not die yet yes, I know sad but does get how you say put in his place, read to find out how :)**

 **Enough of this non-sense, but I wish it was not xd, Enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Eighteen: A Sinner or Redeemer

(No P.O.V)

It was the retrial of Harper Haddock, another hearing for Harper's case on why he should be either banished or killed. Harper this time was not in chains instead was escorted by Gerald, but this time the crowd didn't sneer at his presence instead glared at him which is an uplifting case for Harper.

By now Harper stood in front of everybody, he looked to the right side to see his unofficial girlfriend along with his mother and unofficial friends. But all joys in his mind stopper as an old man came in, limping with a walking stick with a weird looking mutt behind him.

Ah Mildew, repulsive, annoying, I mean Harper thought how did he survive? Any how's Mildew came in glaring at the boy as Harper kept a cool gaze thinking he was just another intimidator in the wasteland.

"You see, the boy isn't scared!" Mildew began but his real name was Nicholas, yeah, I know Nicholas sounds like a saint in Harper's ears.

"Yeah obviously you old coon, I've learnt to see fear right in the eyes. How do you think I survived for so long while you cower behind those walls?!" Harper retorted smiling.

"How dare you, you're nothing but trouble boy. The moment I laid eyes upon you trouble already followed you?" Mildew condemned

Harper smiled even harder trying to suppress a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure Mildew you know trouble always smells like a bag of shit, right?" Harper mocked

"And you are trouble boy, you brought those outcasts right on our doorstep!" Mildew accused, not soon after everybody started to murmur.

Harper laughed and it was a joyful laugh, he clutched his stomach looking at Mildew who in turn gave him a cold glare. He wheezed a bit before straitening up his post giving Mildew his on glare. "You sure about that "Nicholas", go to Savage's body. I'm pretty sure you'll see a hole right on his eye with this." Harper informed pulling out from his vest a magazine before pulling a 7.62 x 39 caliber out of it showing it around the room.

"You'll see, but maybe not since chances are he's body is long gone. Oh! Here's a witness ask Alvin how many fingers I sliced from that pathetic bastard." Harper said darkly which made the room start to fear him.

Mildew tried to stand his ground but Harper continued. "Is this about your general store, well It's not my fault you didn't renovate for merely twenty years when cement and bricks came in. You still used the same old building for too many years old man, and I know you're thinking I'm a good for nothing kid. Well this "kid" saved your town, this "kid" saved your lives. So, let me ask you am I trouble?" Harper announced confidently

Vallory, Stephan, Alek and the rest of Berk were gob smacked to hear Harper stand up and confidently if they might add. Mildew tried to find another come back but found non-instead walked out with Fungus snarling at Harper before following its master.

The rest of the crowd were silent before Mulch got up. "I vote for Harper Haddock to stay." He announced, followed by Bucker who rose his hand. Not soon after his mom, Alek and friends rose their hands but the girls needed to force the guys to raise there's not soon after the whole was anonymous.

"So, it is then Harper Haddock gets to stay. My son has returned!" Stephan yelled causing the crowd to cheer.

Harper didn't know what to feel. Happy, relieved, angry, pissed, after all of these years he just felt he needed to stop resisting destiny so he settled with happy and relieved that he gets to stay here where he belonged.

Alek ran to Harper pulling him into a hug, after that Harper instantly gave his mother a hug which she accepted to well. His father came forward as Harper pulled off staring at the man.

"Welcome back, son." He said simply.

Harper nodded his head before walking out of the hall with Alek beside him. But not the gang, Sam and the rest still think there's a score to settle. He's using a crutch for the mean time after Harper threw a knife at his leg.

Once they were left in the hall they started to talk about taking revenge on Harper. As if he was still the same boy back from five years.

(Harper's P.O.V)

So, this is it my new life. No longer a mercenary or a wastelander, maybe I can live in peace for once have a life with Alek finally. I went to the bar to drink since old habits never die with Alek close behind me this time.

"So, you sure you can handle your liquor mi' lady. I heard you were a lightweight." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes giving me a punch at the arm, violence is always the answer with her. "Oww, violence is not the answer mi' lady." I teased.

"And you use that against me since you're the peacekeeper and not some hired gun." She retorted with a smirk.

"Well you know me, I earn for a living so yes of course I'm used to the violence. Kind of the point when I told I'd go guns blazing back when we were being chased." I told her smirking.

She just laughed before we reached the Edge, I let her in before I followed. We entered to see the bar empty, Gobber must have went with dad. "Hey you've been here before; do you know where he stashes his drinks? I asked Alek

She shrugged her shoulder before out of nowhere a figure came in from the front door holding a shotgun, I instantly kicked the door forcing him to stay on the door way before I pulled out my pistol aiming at the figure to see Gobber with his wide eyes.

"Gobber?!" I yelped, surprised.

"Yu' were abut' to shoot' meh tha' hel' lad?!" Gobber retorted angry, I sheepishly rubbed my neck letting him in along with picking up his shotgun.

"You could have come through the side door Gobber." I told him

"Ye, did yu read tha sign', closed!" Gobber informed pointing at the sign which says at our side open.

"Well since you're here why not I pay you to serve me and mi' lady here a drink." I told him with a smile.

"Sarky little twerp." Gobber mumbled walking to the bar.

"Hey give me some credit, you liked my sass." I told him with a huge grin.

"Ye thatz' tha unly' reason why I missed you lad, yur' pleasant come backs against meh customers who degrade yu." Gobber retored with a smile.

"Hey not my problem they can't answer my comebacks with common sense." I grumbled sitting at a booth with Alek by my side.

"How long have you worked for Gobber?" Alek whispered.

"When I was six, one of the reasons why I kept on inventing as a kid. His well garage became my workshop or a place to get away from another siege as my dad attacks me with his criticisms." I told Alek.

"Does your dad always well compare you with well everybody he wishes for you to be?" Alek asked, her eyes looking at me with worry.

I sighed before leaning to her shoulder. "If you were on my shoes, you would try your hardest in the most stubborn way possible earning my father's respect. He kept comparing me with my physical attributes, he does care about my intellect since I always get high grades but he does not approve of me being well an architect or an artist. He wants me to be him, a respected man, a man who can inspired, change lives, who does so much paper work involving nothing but boring rules and changes. That's not me Alek, I never wanted to be like him. A politician stuck on his work. He has no time for his family including his one and only son." I told her softly.

Alek sighed before leaning closed to me as well. "You can't blame him Harper, he only wants what's best for you like all parents do. He just well has a hard time showing it including affection since he has to act big and smart in the community, do you think people would follow a role model who can't act like one?" Alek told me.

I shake my head in disagreement, she smiled before softly kissing my cheek. "Give in time Harper, besides your physical attributes are how you say too much for everybody's case." She told me with a small blush.

I smiled before kissing her, Gobber came in with the drinks with tears in his eyes? "I can't believe meh boy found tru love!" Gobber exclaimed dramatically.

Alek laughed while I gave him a small eye roll before pulling out from my pack six dimes. He smiled telling me that the next few drinks are on the house, we both said thank you drinking and chatting at the same time.

Then the door opened reveling no other than the gang, and so far, I can tell they were finding Alek. Not to close since they went to our table.

"Okay Alek you're starting to well scare us, since when did you like that?" Rebecca asked.

"I have a name, use it." I said coldly before pulling out my knife before doing tricks with it, one of the few things that well keep me relax.

"What is your problem, the four of you keep seeing Harper like he's the enemy." Heather argued.

"Because he is the enemy and will always be one, besides shrimp can't handle himself without his toys!" Eret exclaimed

"Yeah I bet he can't beat us in one go." Trevor suggested.

I just kept calm but on the other hand cracking their skulls could be entertaining, but it's not worth it. I simply shrugged before dropping my knife on the table before drinking another round. I saw Eret walking slowly to me with his eyes on my knife.

I simply ignored him, pretending I didn't see him move busy with my drink. He then grabbed but I slammed my mug on his hand before hammering it down, exerting force with my elbow forcing him to let go.

I simply placed my mug down before getting my knife back, I noticed Eret clutch his hand with a few drops of blood coming from the injured man. Alek just watched the confrontation calm as ever before drinking her round.

"So, you guys want to fight me, happened already remember same time same place. Problem is I got the three of you out cold in a matter of minutes." I retorted with a smirk.

The guys scowled at my cocky remark, I on the other hand just smiled at them while Heather Cami, and Frank went to the bar grabbing their own drinks and sitting on out table.

"See you guys still see me as what, Hiccup the Useless!" I told them coldly before pulling my knife out and slamming it through table leaving only the handle to there view. "I promise you, I've never been more useful after I shed blood on the wasteland. No get out of my sight." I ended glaring at them before they all walked out of the bar.

"When did you become a bad ass?" Cami grinned.

"Um, let's say during my Third year on the wasteland. Needed to be a myth after all." I responded.

"What do you mean myth?" Alek asked with a brow up.

"Well you see well as I told you I am the Night Fury, our well group I used to be in base our code names on dragons based on our skills. And since I'm a good shot and well a shadow that's how I got it along with the stuff toy mom gave me." I answered truthfully.

"And what about the guys back at the inn, the guys who want you dead. Who are they Grimborn right?" Heather asked.

I scowled mentally but not showing in physically. I sighed before talking. "Well as I said I have a dark past, and well those people from that past want me dead. So they hired bounty hunters to well kill me which for them is unfortunate since there well dead."

By now the three of them gave me questioning looks so I looked for Alek asking mentally for help which she saw too fast. "So, you were outside in the wasteland how did the infection start?

Shit Mala told me not to say this but the truth has to come out eventually. "I don't know during my time in the group, we asked traders, wanderers and travelers. They all said that it started at Mexico that's it followed by spreading worldwide. They said that media was paid by the government to keep their mouths shut since they thought they could contain the disease by closing the border which failed so here we are now after five years." I answered calmly, leaving the fact that we're the only ones affected by the disease.

They all nodded, trying to talk the information in. Gobber came in serving us another round before we started drinking again.


	19. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N:**

 **Well well well, I am late indeed. So yes I did not update for I guess a week. I was busy with other things xd. I needed a small brake and here I am lol.**

 **Same goes for reading books in my shelf which I bought recently xd so I had to read them.**

 **Replying to ze Comments:**

 **Night: Nice keep up the good work.**

 **Thanks for liking the story xd.**

 **Enough of this shiet, enjoy ze story xd.**

Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected Visitors

(No P.O.V)

After the trial and so called friendly gathering involving drinks, everybody is mostly drunk except for Harper who just accompanied Alek in walking back home. "Harper, why i-is the ground moving?" Alek asked in her drunk state.

Harper tried to surpass a chuckle, since it was actually funny to see Alek drunk and cute in his case.

"No mi' lady you just had too much to drunk." Harper answered pulling her closer by the hip.

"Ya sure, I can handle my me-ead quite well!" She yelled out.

Harper chuckled before they almost reached her home, while walking Harper couldn't stop looking at her. He's either thinking it's the mead or his very own imagination since she looks like as if she's brightening up from the illumination of the night sky against her skin. She still looked beautiful in the night light, as if she's a Valkyrie hand-picked by Odin himself and he's just another warrior swept away from battle by her he thought.

Once they reached home, they both said their goodbyes before Alek pulled Harper to a sloppy kiss which at first weirded him out but he accepted it either way.

Harper thought he should go back to the hotel before he clutched his pack along with his rifle walking to the hill just across the neighborhood. As he approached he started to have a hard time breathing as he clutched his pack before he approached the mansion's door.

He gave in a deep breath before knocking on the door, after a few minutes the door opened reviling his mother.

"Harper!" Vallory exclaimed pulling him into a hug where Harper accepted immediately.

"Hey mom, um can I well stay here?" Harper asked embarrassed.

Vallory gave him a questioning look that says "Are you serious?", she instantly ushered him to come in.

"You must be joking son, this is your home of course you can stay and I'm sure your father will be pleased that you're here." She responded.

"Val who's at the door?" A voice boomed in before Stephan came in looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"Hey dad." Harper said sheepishly, trying to hold is grudge against his father for his mother's sake.

"Harper um are you going to stay here?" He stuttered out.

"Well this is my home right dad?" Harper asked.

"Of-of course son, this has always been your home, right?" Stephan responded, the conversation was getting awkward for the both of them.

"In terms, I have been born here so I guess I have been always a part of Berk." Harper responded softly, mentally thinking if he was a part of Berk for so long.

"Well look at the time you know I need my sleep so yeah I'll be at my room." Harper started before running to his room.

"Good night son!" Both parents yelled before they heard a door close.

Both parents looked at each other, before Stephan went back to his study along with Vallory going back to the living room.

Harper on the other hand was looking at his room, admiring the same look it had before he left for the evacuation center. He saw the drawers all and cabinet doors closed along with his table clean from all of his papers he used to draw new ideas. His whiteboard along with his pin board still have the same ideas and drawings left behind after all of these years.

The bed still had the same sheets, he looked again to his study table noticing his apple computer untouched. Yet he won't have any use for it right now he thought.

He simply placed his pack on the side of his bed, he removed his gear placing them beside his study table. He opened the cabinet taking a black t-shirt, a khaki short and some boxers and throwing it on the bed. He removed his long sleeve, pants and pair of boxer's he's been using for so long. He placed it on the laundry basket inside his room noting that he needed to do his laundry again.

He grabbed the towel hanged in his cabinet before closing it, he walked to the bathroom taking a hot shower. After that he opened his medicine cabinet taking out a toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing his teeth before looking at the mirror. Satisfied he dried his hair before hanging the towel back in the cabinet.

He grabbed his pistol and knife placing it under his bed since he got used to that routine as he slept throughout his entire life in the wasteland, he turned off the lamp before slept toke over his entire system.

(Time Skip)

Harper groaned as the sunlight came through the window, he covered his face with his pillow before going back to sleep. He was about to sleep before the door had a distinct knock annoying Harper.

Harper groaned louder, tired. "Few minutes!" he grumbled out.

"You sure about that merc, it's like three in the afternoon!" The voice from the door teased.

Harper recognized that voice before his lips formed a small smile, he sighed before standing up. The knocks became louder annoying Harper at the same time making his hangover a little bit worst.

He opened the door reveling a grinning Alek, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Harper stared at her noticing every curve emphasizing in her body. He looked up to see her blushing, same goes for him before he ushered her to come in.

"What time did you wake up?" Harper asked sitting down on the bed followed by Alek.

"You know about ten with a bit of hangover mixed with it, how are you so calm when you should be pissed by now?" Alek asked.

"Well for some reason I have a high tolerance to alcohol so it would take me a lot more than seven rounds to get me drunk even if it's mead, I remember it took me like twelve shots of whiskey to get drunk." Harper said grinning.

"No way! Nobody can handle their alcohol except for… your… father…." Alek said dumbfoundedly.

"Well theirs you answer." Harper said rolling his eyes

Harper fell on the bed followed by Alek snuggling up to him. "So, I can tell you're going to stay here for good?" Alek asked

"Well no I still need to well earn some money and I have a friend very close to me that I should visit some time so chances are I might not be here." Harper responded scratching his head.

"And I'm coming with." Alek said simply.

"Well I can't stop you there." Harper muttered.

Not soon after Stephan came in with a serious face. "Harper a group of men came in said they want to talk to you, you know these people?" Stephan asked.

"Depends, I didn't see them yet so?" Harper responded.

"Cut the sas boy, they said they have a bounty to collect." Stephan responded.

Immediately Harper rose from the bed, taking of his shirt and shorts before wearing a red long sleeve along with black pants, he wore his armor leaving his poncho, he got his gear on before slinging his rifle.

"Where are they?" Harper asked to coldly.

Stephan nodded telling them to follow, Harper came with Alek not far behind.

While walking he saw they were heading for the gate, he saw seven figures looking wearing mostly wasteland armor with typical wasteland guns. He saw most of them pointing their guns at the guards while the guy in the middle smiled, which Harper guessed was the leader. He got a bandana on just in case covering his face.

"Why do you need that?" Alek whispered as they got closer.

"I don't need them knowing who I really am." Harper answered.

As they approached the man in the middle grinned wider walking forward. "Ah the elusive Night Fury in the flesh!" The man said.

"And who are you, president of your fan club?" Harper retorted

"Hahaha, everybody is a comedian right. No, I am here to collect your bounty so how about this, I don't kill you and these fine people and you come forward or if not, things will go really bad." He said pulling out a Glock.

"Yeah how about this, go fuck off!" Harper retorted pulling out his handgun.

Not soon after Alek followed with the guards pointing at the man with his men, they did the same things before the man spoke.

"Who, alright settle down boys and girls. How about this we just kill you and these people since the bounty says alive or dead!" He exclaimed as his smiled wider.

"And who are you, one of Viktor's fuck toys?" Harper asked being harsh as possible.

"No more like business partner, forgot to introduce myself. John Irven at your service but my friends call me Johnny." He introduced.

"And my name is Toothless since I'm about to bash that smile out of your face." Harper retorted.

He smiled wider. "Hm hm hm, what a bad ass indeed! Why can't you be like him Matt, you're a bunch of pussies not like him!" Johnny said as he pointed at Harper.

Not soon after a gun shot was heard as three of John's men fell, with that Harper instantly shot killing the man at front while the guards killing the rest. Harper charged at John as he was about to fire at him. He tackled him as his gun flew away. He gave him a right hook before headbutting him, Harper turned him around forcing him to face the pavement.

"Where the hell is Viktor same goes for Drago!" Harper yelled.

John laughed. "Not sure ask Siri, by the way my phone is at the right pocket." He taunted.

Harper bashed his jaw on the pavement. John gave a groan before laughing harder. Harper got irritated before bashing his jaw again and again, after about four bashes Harper let go of his head dropping it on the pavement by now is covered in his blood and some of his teeth.

Harper forced John to face him, he looked at his jaw almost not recognizable. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a fearful quivering lip.

"Open your mouth!" Harper growled.

He instantly replied showing Harper his teeth on the bottom either gone or shattered. Some on the top still looked intact so Harper gave on strong jab effectively knocking him out.

Harper got up dusting himself off, he looked around noticing the scared looks of the soldiers, with his father looking at him with wide eyes and Alek with concern.

"Bring him to Alvin, I'll talk to him maybe in a week." Harper said simply.

His father nodded, motioning the guards to carry John's unconscious body by that I mean drag.

Alek approached him slowly placing to of her fingers at her chin with the other hand entwining with his. "You alright Harper?" Alek whispered, her voice soft.

"I guess but who in nine realms shot first?" Harper asked.

"That would be me Drake!" A voiced yelled as he climbed off the wall.

"Shitty security by the way." The man taunted, he had a BMX helmet covering his eyes with goggles, he wore a greenish trench coat with his pack behind him. He held a Remington MSR painted in black.

"No shit, no can suppose the great "Demsey Arcenson!" Harper said waving his hands dramatically.

"That's my name, nice enough that I have a fan." He retorted removing his goggles hanging it loosely around his neck followed by pulling of his helmet.

The guards pointed their rifles at him before Harper approached them gesturing for them to stand down, the looked at Stephan to which he nodded. The soldier stood down with their fingers at the trigger.

Quickly Demsey pulled Harper into a hug which he accepted. "So, enough bullshit aside I guess they know who you are Harper?"

"You could say that yes but what are you doing here?" Harper said smiling.

Immediately Demsey's smiled disappeared and was replaced with a serious one.

"There on you to Harper, and chances are you might not be safe any longer." Demsey started.


	20. Cold Hearted

**A/N:**

 **Here we are another update xd, chances are I might start writing the crime au. Note that will be a Hiccup/Original Character, so no Hiccstrid for the next story lads and lasses sorry for that. But after that story is done I'll make the next one a Hiccstrid one so um yeah xd.**

Anyways enough of this boring shiet, enjoy.

Chapter Twenty: Cold Hearted

(No P.O.V)

Harper had his eyes wide, looking at Demsey as he stood there waiting for him to respond.

"What do you mean, the guys we just dealt with are what just the beginning?" Harper asked.

"No, just bounty hunters working for Viktor. But chances are everybody knows you're in here, you must leave at once. They might burn this community down just to find you." Demsey responded

By now Harper stood silent with Alek beside him with her wide eyes, as for Stephan he had his mouth open just a little bit with his eyes wide. "When did you last see them coming here?" Harper asked starting to walk back towards his house.

"I don't know maybe few hours ago not sure, needed to track you down so went to the Defenders. Look I got a ride outside the compound are you alone are this girl is coming along." Demsey informed as they approached the house.

"Well I can't stop here." Harper grinned.

"Damn right you can't." Alek retorted smiling.

Demsey stopped to look at the couple. "Alright when did you guys become a thing, I remember Harper talking about a blonde when we were drunk. He wouldn't stop bragging how beautiful, incredible, smart and angel like she is." He announced.

Alek quickly snapped at Harper looking at him with an amusing look while Harper was beet red from the embarrassment, he just groaned while Demsey stifled a chuckle while Alek couldn't stop thinking how cute Harper is when he blushes at the same time saying that even if he was far away from Berk.

Demsey waited outside while Alek and Harper entered his room. By now Alek sat on his bed trying not to giggle at Harper who was still embarrassed after the statement Demsey just gave.

"So how long have you been doing that, "bragging on how beautiful, incredible smart and angel like I am." She teased.

"First I had too much to drink, it was a party so I got wasted. Second I always had those thoughts when I first laid eyes upon you." Harper answered wearing his poncho.

He went to the cabinet wearing spare clothes before going to the bathroom taking the medical kit along with him.

With that he checked his guns before strapping his rifle around his body. He looked at Alek before speaking.

"And I suppose we can't well by that I mean you, how are we going to tell your parents?" Harper asked.

"Ask yours first." She retorted.

Harper face palmed, remembering how his mother would be devastated. He sighed telling Alek to wait for him outside. He went inside his parent's bedroom to see his mother in the bed while a tube was placed on her nose to breath.

"Harper." Vallory said weakly

Harper smiled approaching his mother sitting beside the bed by her side, he held her hand telling her that he had to go.

Vallory was frantic asking why he had to leave, Harper sighed telling her some of the secrets he kept. His mother's eyes were wide, looking at her son for his dark past. He nodded before going under her pillow and giving him back the stuff toy.

"Carry this as if you carry all of us." She whispered before pulling Harper and kissing his forehead, Harper smiled before pulling her into a hug.

With that Harper slowly closed the door, walking down the staircase. He opened the door to see his father and the gang behind two armored Humvees.

"What this?" Harper asked closing the door and approaching Alek.

"Well your father kinda well told the gang well half of them agreed to come with, while you know the muttonheads refused but Stephan had to well be Stephan." Alek shrugged.

Demsey came forward pulling Harper in close enough for only him to hear. "You sure about this, three's a party but this huge group could put us in danger Harper. You up for this?"

Harper thought about it, thinking both pros and cons of the gang coming along. Most of them were pros but the cons were just too since they could happen anytime and they don't know it. But he felt as if he should trust his instincts.

"Look a bigger group means more support and firepower and besides maybe we can use some of them as bait." Harper whispered back gesturing the twins along with Sam and Eret.

"Huh." Demsey responded before walking back to the group.

Alek came forward with a questioning look. Harper told her to simply ignore it before going to the lead Humvee, with Alek, Demsey, Heather and Cami while the rest got on the other one.

"So where's your truck parked?" Harper asked as he turned own the engine.

But before he could move he saw his father approach the window. He had a nervous look, same goes for Harper. "Um I just want to apologize for well not being your father, but I'm well proud to call you son." He said.

Harper had wide eyes before he gave a small smile. "Thanks dad." And with that they drove out of the compound, but first stopping to get Demsey's truck. It was just a regular pickup armored up, it had a makeshift bulldozer up front. The windows still had the same fenced like design acting as bulletproof windows. But the back of the pickup had DshKM.

Everybody looked at truck before Harper spoke.

"How did you manage to find a DShK?" Harper asked dumbfoundedly

"Eh some cold war museum not far from the black market, you wouldn't believe how long it took for me to recreate of find the missing parts, converting the ammo was the hard part. Took me maybe a year to convert it to fifty caliber ammo." Demsey answered before hoping out.

Harper got out as well before looking at Alek through the window. "You drive Alek, we'll lead the way."

Alek nodded before going out of the car and into the driver's seat. Demsey got in the pickup starting the engine up while Harper got at the back using the DShk Sentry. He opened the cocked the gun before opening the magazine vault, he looked to see the cartridges were connected to a huge box which Harper assumed was the ammo.

(Time Skip)

The city we relatively quiet to quiet for Harper and Demsey, they looked around seeing no life at all. No raiders, no freaks roaming around the city. They noticed that usual routes they took were blocked off my cars which were never there in the first place.

"I don't like this." Harper muttered

He looked behind to see the gang driving slowly since they had the same feeling to. Harper didn't like this one bit, they getting closer to the black market or Sinners peek.

It was on top of a collapsed building where the interior was turned into a black market, inn or in total a city of thieves and killers alike. Harper came there all the time waiting to be hired or just have a good time.

While driving a gunshot popped bouncing of the pickup, Harper ducked immediately looking around to find where it came from. He noticed a reflection coming from an abandoned office complex. Instantly Harper got up pointing the turret at the direction before opening fire hoping that the shots would kill him.

A loud scream echoed through the distance and Harper groaned. Doing something stupid again he thought. Instantly a horde of freaks ran at their direction. Harper wasting no time aimed the turret at the freaks opening fire as the cartridges bounced of the top of the pickup or falling with in the back. One by one each freak either died instantly or got decapitated.

But he noticed one of them still standing, he was relatively slow but he noticed his chest started to grow a spore. Like a mushroom, it kept on growing and growing until the freak exploded. The gas that came from it seeped through the dead corpses before the plant life started to grow back at a tremendous pace. There intestines were literal vines as they crawled back to the dismembered limbs. Harper instantly told Demsey to drive, he pushed the accelerator going through the freaks.

"Tier four." Harper muttered.

Tier four infected are not humans anymore, mother nature has taken over their body and it can be used as fertilizer, food, bait, and etc. They aren't curable any longer since both body and mind lost to nature. Since the infection was a parasite it kept on mutating as it went. Luckily the infection needed a healthy environment and the sea was not sufficient.

They finally arrived Sinners Peek. Both Demsey and Harper got out followed by the gang. Harper approached the gang as they readied their gear.

"Wait, look you guys need to be careful. Once we go in you have to ignore everything from the shop keepers to the prostitutes." Harper informed.

"And so, what are we going to do useless?" Sam asked

"Simple Snout, you stay close with us. We have a reputation here to you guys won't get touched and if you guys disrespect us well chances are the community might hang you." Harper said pointing at the top of the gates as four dead bodies hanged lifeless as they entered.

Once they entered the place was a mess, to them that is. Once going in the entrance, you are met with inn's, brothels, bars, strip clubs and even casinos. It was like Las Vegas, the city of sins.

The girls noticed the prostitutes going around trying to attract drunk men. The girls got grossed out by this except for the guys who ogled the girl thinking to take her offer.

"Alek tell the morons to stop looking at the prostitute, chances are they might attract attention." Harper calmly scolded.

But it was too late since a group of at least six raiders came in confronting the guys. "Never seen you here before, the hell is this? What kind of armor is this?" The raider asked.

"Uh are you stupid or blind?" Rebecca retorted.

Instantly everybody groaned while the raiders were not looking quite calm. They were about to pull their weapons out before a knife impaled the man's knife forcing him to instantly pull out the knife and clutch his now bleeding hand.

"I swear who every threw that will meet the end of my boot!" He growled.

"Oh, alright then let me kiss that boot of yours." Harper retorted walking in front of the group.

They instantly dropped or holstered their weapons staring at Harper with fear as he picked up his knife calmly. He approached the guy he threw the knife out and grabbing his shirt wiping the blood of the blade.

"So you want me to kiss your boot are I have to force you to kiss mine." Harper threatened calmly staring at the group.

"What's with the silence, afraid if may I ask." Harper egged on adding more fear into the factor.

The gang was uncomfortable at Harper since he acted to cold and sadistic. He clutched the man at the middle before slamming him on the pavement pushing his boot on his head.

"Now how about this, you leave and I don't have to kill but if I see you or any other rat I'll personally exterminated you, painfully." Harper added.

"Yes sir." He nodded quickly before scrambling with the others.

The guys on the other hand were quiet as they approached a stall next to a medium sized building. Demsey got the door opened, switching on the lights. We got in before we settled down.

Demsey opened the fridge pulling out a beer bottle but I declined and instead Cami took it. Demsey shrugged before sitting on the couch while the gang sat against the wall, on the other side of the couch or a chair.

"Mind telling me what the hell did you do back there to scare them?" Heather asked.

Harper shrugged. "If you were here your whole life, being in the center of that square either killing a group of raiders single handedly or walking into a bar or inn. Then you might have chance of doing that."


	21. A Bounty Not Worth Collecting

**A/N:**

 **Ello lads and lasses, looks like I have a new update xd.**

 **So yes, another late update for me at least since I like to do daily updates xd. I have been busy with my gaming life with that I mean ranking up in specific games xd, so I had no time to write since I went full time again with that but I got fucking bored again so here we are xd.**

 **Enough, enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Twenty-One: A Bounty Not Worth Collecting

(Harper's P.O.V)

Once we got into Demsey's house most of the gang rested up a bit well expect for Cami who chatted with Demsey. They seem really acquainted with each other since how close they are with each other.

Demsey on the other hand was shy as hell, I mean he told me he was well a quiet kid at school and never had any friends besides me so he thanked me for that same time he is shy when it comes to talking to girls so Cami instantly tried at least to boost his self-confidence.

He actually reminded me of me basically, except he was not bullied in school he was well different.

But I got out of that state when I needed to stand up for myself back when I was with Wilderbeast. So, I started to they quote "Man Up Haddock!" and well that's what happened to me. I manned up and as time went by I started to regret manning up since it costed many innocent lives who wanted to survive like us and I regretted every single thing I have done.

The nightmares come but not that often since drinking helps coping with that. But I needed to stop, I knew I have been drinking too much and chances are I might die and I wanted to die ever since that day because of the guilt but now I have Alek and I don't want to leave her.

And maybe we can have a normal life again since only North and South America have been affected by the disease and sooner or later maybe Mala might get some help to get away from this and start a new I guess.

I can just imagine me and Alek in an apartment with maybe two kids living a normal life after everything we have endured for the last five years. Chances are I might tell them that as a story wouldn't that be something.

"Harper, you still there?" Alek giggled

I snapped out of my thoughts looking at Alek with a smile, I just pulled her closer since she just laid on my shoulder. By now the gang went to the firing range Demsey kept to test his guns, I'm sure they would love to get some of his hardware for sure.

"Yeah zoned out for a bit you know." I chuckled.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

I sighed. "I was just thinking well if we can still well have a normal life after this." I told her

"Not sure about that merc, since this is pretty normal to us." She retorted smiling.

I smiled back, "I mean like can we well have a normal life like what we use too you know, go back to school, go to college and all that. Settle down have a family." I told here.

She stared at me, but it was actually awkward since she didn't respond for two minutes. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She exhaled before talking. "Are you saying you want to have a family with me?"

I instantly went red, one since I'm embarrassed for that and two well it's been my dream to have a life with Alek.

"Well I mean, n-o I mean yes well not really I mean you know I want you have a life with you I mean I care for you oh Gods why." I groaned since I stuttered too much.

She just shook her head before pulling me into a kiss, I just melted to it before smiling back as we came back for air.

"First of all, merc I care for you, second of all I want to have a life with you. If that's still possible." She spoke out.

I just smiled before settling back to the couch.

Then we heard loud knocking on Demsey's door, me and Demsey instantly looked at each other before we told the others to get behind the couch. Demsey tossed me a handgun before he had his own placing it behind his back before slowly opening the door with me behind him just in case.

Demsey opened the door before I heard him sighing but instantly he was pushed in. I looked at the him to see it was Edward, one of Demsey's couriers when he delivers guns. He was breathing hard before confronting the both of us.

"Boss we have a problem, some folks outside are stirring up trouble finding you specially Drake." Edward informed.

We both gave each other worrying looks before he continued. "Look their the folks from Manhattan you know those guys who took over most of the city. Look they have serious firepower boss same goes for their numbers. I counted at least thirteen, one of them had a metal arm."

I instantly had wide eyes before Demsey noticed it, he nodded before going to the back. I on the other hand started to panic with the others just looking at me but Alek just approached me before stopping me at my place forcing me to look at her.

"Harper, what was that? Harper look at me." She said softly

I just stared at the ground hard, this is all my fault. I should leave while I have a chance. They don't deserve this, Alek doesn't deserve this.

Demsey came back have a duffle bag with I guess all the weapons he grabbed from his storage. He placed it on the dining table opening the bag and spilling the contents.

"Everybody load up, we have serious trouble in our hands." Demsey informed picking up a TAR 21 and cocking it.

Everybody else did the same thing picking up a rifle from the bag. Here it is Harper you can leave now and stop this or risk everybody's lives for your safety.

"Guys stop." I announced.

Everybody stopped looking at me. I sighed.

"Look you guys can't be involved any longer, just get back to Berk. Demsey you get them back to Berk." I said pointing at him.

Instantly Alek rejected. "There is no way I'm leaving you Harper, I already promised you that I'm not leaving your side."

I groaned, stubborn had to be in her traits. "Look Alek there is now way in hell that I'm letting you come with me. You can still have a life." I started.

"Yeah and you can't?!" She retorted.

"I choice this life!" I snapped back.

Everybody in the room went quiet, Alek just stared at me with wide eyes. "I choice this life." I chocked out.

"Alek listen, I want to be with you I really want to but you being safe is a price I'm willing to pay. Even if I don't see you ever again, you're safe that's good enough for me." I told her softly.

She approached me grabbing my hand and entwining it with hers. "Harper, you didn't want to be this. Yet you became him, but I know that you are here now and you are regretting it. But you can change that, second chances come and go and this is your second chance. Don't lose it." She told me smiling softly

I just looked at her smiling before pulling her into a kiss.

"Not to ruin the moment but we have bounty hunters on us!" Sam interrupted

We both stopped before nodding. I went to the back looking at the guns on the racks. I instantly looked at my favorite before taking it from the rack.

"Harper AK mags are at the right." Demsey told me.

"What gun is that?" Frank asked.

"Oh this, it's a AK-PDW. Tactical version of the AK over all light and has decent accuracy and firepower. I answered looking at the chest to see AK mags followed by a drum magazine. I smiled placing it all the magazines on my vest followed by placing the drum in my pack.

I went back to see everybody geared up. "Edward, you get the gang to the cars, I'll be behind you guys. I'll deal with Drago, buy you all some time." I said.

I knew Alek was going to retort so I beated her to it. "No Alek you stick with gang, me and Demsey will buy you guys some time, just drive around and get to Keelson street. Park near the Burger King, we'll be there." I said.

She nodded before Edward opened the door behind letting the gang out. We both nodded to Edward before he went out shutting the door.

"Well Demsey any regrets?" I asked cocking my gun.

"I didn't ask Cami to be my girlfriend." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys just met and you're already asking her to be your girlfriend?" I teased

"Harper, shut up." He said back.

I just chuckled before opening the door followed by Demsey who locked it again as we went to the square of the makeshift town.

Once we got here we hid in an alleyway before we noticed there was a service ladder leading up the roof.

We got up the roof but I heard a Scottish like accent yelling where I am. "For the last time! Where is Drake! We'll pay a decent amount to anyone who has information!"

"Garret." I sneered before peaking to see Viktor and Garret in the middle with some of their goons behind him, then I saw them. My old friends or should I say enemies, with Drago behind them as they made a wall around him.

I pulled out my Springfield cocking the bolt looking at the scope. But Demsey grabbed him hand pulling it towards him. "Don't do anything stupid!" He hissed.

I pulled back my hand before looking at the scope aiming it at Drago's head. But he instantly looked directly at me grinning madly. He pointed his one good arm at me, his men instantly opened fire on our position before I pulled the trigger killing one of them instead.

Not soon after everybody in the town instead fired at them forcing them to take cover behind the ruins of the building. They were mostly raiders and other hired guns firing back.

I smiled before we went back down running around the buildings taking a shortcut to the exit of the town. But we heard yelling before we looked back to see Viktor's men along with Garret behind them before they opened fire at us.

Demsey went through his pack pulling out a smoke grenade pulling the pin, shaking it a few times before tossing it behind us. I heard the smoke pop as we ran making a right towards the exit.

But we heard footsteps behind us as we ran before we took cover behind a wrecked car just near the entrance. Few seconds passed before Viktor's mercenaries came in, most of them holding standard issue American gear with their shirt and pants being civilian. Most of them ditched their helmets which made me smile.

I looked at Demsey which he nodded before we came out of cover opening fire at them. They panicked as three of them got hit falling down limp as the rest of them fell back blind firing in the process.

Demsey took this time a grenade pulling the pin letting it cook for at least three seconds before tossing it to where they hid cover. We heard them shout grenade but it exploded before we ran out this time outside the city ruins. But we heard screeching as we saw freaks running towards us, most them tripping since they were too fast. They kept on ran towards us as we ran.

They screeched harder before we both stopped opening fire at them before we ran again. But they were to many as we ran, Demsey pulled out another grenade cooking it at his hand before dropping it on the ground.

We looked back to see it exploded but some of them managed to survive running at us.

"Fuck!" Demsey swore as we ran faster than before. We stopped again opening fire but most of our shots missed. We reloaded as we ran dropping the mags in the process.

We stopped again but this time I didn't hip fire instead I got placed the butt of the rifle at my shoulder before opening fire killing the ones at front as they ran. The ones behind tripped trying to get some momentum going they tried to get up rapidly before Demsey opened fire at them killing them instantly. We heard more screeches all around before we ran towards the Burger King where the gang waited.

We got there to see Sam on the turret along with the gang on the seats chatting or talking while Edward has a smoke break. He instantly saw us as Demsey waved to get in.

Edward instantly threw his cigar on the ground before hoping in the drivers. The gang looked at our direction before they had their eyes wide, we looked behind to see another horde just behind us.

"Sam don't just stand their shoot!" I yelled instantly getting out of his shocked state, he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. We were still far away from them but almost near. Maybe two minutes depending if we don't get mauled alive.

"Cock it you moron!" Demsey yelled.

He nodded cocking the turret before he opened fire killing the freaks chasing us. But there were still more, is it Black Friday since there to many of them. We both ran behind the Humvee jumping at the back before we yelled for them to drive.

All three cars drove away, far away from the freaks as they tried to catch up.

Back at Sinners Peak, the gun fight came to a halt since Drago and Viktor lost most of their men including the reinforcements.

Garret came back with scorch marks all over him as four men behind were covered in scorch marks and blood.

"I take it he got away little brother." Viktor said calmly

"Ay, bastard threw a grenade at the right time." Garret sneered.

"Well Drago, we got them on the run where do you think they're going?" Viktor asked calmly

Drago just gave a glare at the brothers before walking away with his cape draping behind him.


	22. Dragons of Wilderbeast

**A/N:**

 **Here we are boys and girls, another update indeed xd. Welp so sneak peek on the crime au. This is a part of the plot, Hiccup becomes an orphan :) I can tell people have ideas already but of course those are theories for the mean time xd. BTW sorry for the weekly updates been having a daydream crisis if you want to call it xd. Been stuck inside my mind instead of being in reality so welp yeah xd. I don't know how to explain it.**

 **Replying to Ze Comments:**

 **Stingray: Kick ass chapter and would it be possible to have an epilogue when it's over where Alek and Harper do have a family I know I'm asking a lot from you if not that's OK your works are amazing please continue and update soon please.**

 **Well thank you for liking the chapter and the story, and as for well the ending :). As I said I'm a sucker for good endings yet as I said in previous authors note's there will be two character deaths who are close to Harper hehehehehe. Don't worry all of you will see the epilogue in time that is, and well here is the update which is five days due again xd.**

 **Enough of this shiet, enjoy ze story :).**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dragons of Wilderbeast

(No P.O.V)

As soon as the gang outdrove the upcoming horde, Demsey told Edward to lead them to a safe house that was just near a FEMA checkpoint in the suburban area of California. So far Harper passed out since he got tired of running and during a short stop Alek sat beside him behind the Humvee cuddling with the now tired napping Harper.

As they drove through the suburban area, the gang looked around to see either the houses burnt down, looted or decaying as plant life grew on the concrete. Cars either left behind with suitcases and clothes which are now one with nature, same goes for the decaying bodies of those who were gunned down by the national guard as a Humvee crashed beside suspected speeding SUV ramming it across the road.

Few freaks littered around the area walking and talking to themselves as always. Demsey on the other just had a pale face, since this was his old neighborhood. And the safehouse was no other than his home or what was left of it since his house was just close to the city which was just a fifteen-minute drive from where he was.

He just had this stoic face since he watched his parents get mauled alive before turning into them, forcing him to kill them.

But a gunshot flared towards the truck forcing them to stop at the same time waking up Harper instantly pulling out his AK. He looked around before he saw cars driving towards them from the back. He was about to yell for them to drive forward before three cars drove in front blocking the road up ahead.

The passengers came out, most of them wearing makeshift armor.

"Get out Now! Weapons Down!" They all yelled.

The gang had no choice but to follow, they dropped their guns inside the cars before going out and being pulled out and lined up in front of the cars up ahead. Then a man wearing a sleeves makeshift Kevlar, made by mostly scraps and rusty iron. He light green eyes along with redish hair.

He had a makeshift axe looking around before he saw a specific man at front with auburn hair. He grinned dropping the axe before speaking.

"Brother! It's finally good to see you for so long!" Derrick yelled or by his name he established to himself. Dagur the Deranged.

Harper glared at the man. "Not your brother Derrick, at first we were brothers before you went deranged killing innocent for fun!" he retorted

"Your still mad about that Haddock, besides you went rogue too!" Dagur retorted

"Yeah I went rogue since I wanted no part of Bludvist's plan but you on the other hand wanted blood!" Harper sneered.

"Oh, come on as if you hadn't, remember Harper you ordered that massacre you were a follower like us." Dagur said grinning

Instantly everybody looked at Harper with wide eyes including Alek, Harper on the other hand tried to keep is anger at bay but he knew he needed to do some explaining.

Harper gulped, then sighed looking at the gang. "I had no choice it was either follow or die, submit or die, it was me or them. They had it coming since they tried to raid us but they needed to survive and I saw it before Drago gave me the order too…" Harper started before Dagur spoke.

"Okay, enough with the drama. I have a bounty to collect. Your friends on the other hand might have a purpose for me especially them." Dagur said pointing at the girls.

The girls instantly felt violated before Dagur's men picked up Harper by his feet before he headbutted the berserker at the right followed by kneeing the one at the left.

Demsey stood up tackling the guard in front of him before Eret and Sam did the same thing. But before anyone can move gunfire came ahead killing every berserker around them. Before an armored delivery van came in ramming through the cars.

Dagur yelped before rolling to the right avoiding a car about to hit him. Then the passengers came out wearing the same tactical vest as Harper as for their Backpack's as well.

"Harper don't make this any worse than it has to be." One of them said calmly pointing at Harper.

Harper just stood their glaring daggers at the man. "Timothy." Harper said menacingly.

"Sorry mate, it was me or you and I choose me." He apologizes pulling Harper to him.

"Wait!" Harper yelled.

They stopped as Timothy looked at him with a questioning look. "Look Thug, you let them go. You want me not them I'll go willingly you let them go." He pleaded

He thought about it at first before he nodded "You two cut their restraints, you four watch them make sure they don't do anything!"

They nodded following Timothy's orders, the gang stood up glaring at the "Dragons".

"We'll find you Harper don't worry!" Demsey said.

Harper shook his head. "Don't bother, I'm a dead man anyways." With that one of the Dragons got a sack placing it on Harper's head before they escorted him inside the van before the rest of them got in driving off.

(Alek's P.O.V)

"Harper!" I shouted.

Harper jerked his head before he struggled, yelling "get off me". He instead headbutted the man at the right before he forcefully got the other man's grip off before he told a guy named Timothy to remove the bag.

I walked to him slowly as he did too, but I didn't notice we were already close before I pulled him into a kiss. I placed all of my love through it as this might be the last time I see him. But I promise to myself I will find him again.

We separated for some much-needed air but I didn't want to let go. He came close to me and started to whisper.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a way back. I might head back to Manhattan, tell Demsey to talk to Mala and Dmirtri, Mala might not help but I'm sure Dmitri will oh and Dagur still here you can ask him your way." He whispered with a small smirk before he was hulled back.

They placed the sack on his head again before the rest of them got in and they drove off.

I just looked up ahead to see the van gone before I looked to the right to see Dagur tending to his head before I marched to him swinging a right hook knocking him out.

"Demsey, we need to get back to the Wing." I started.

He nodded before speaking. "Yeah I know where there heading problem is army blew up the bridges connecting to Manhattan and it's impossible for a helicopter to land down there since most of the buildings collapsed during the bombing runs."

"But Harper told me to talk to Mala or Dmitri for help." I answered

He looked down for a moment before he spoke. "Dmitri of course!" He exclaimed.

"Why, what's so important with Dmitri?" Cami asked.

"Dmitri was a fisherman before everything went south, chances are his old boat might still be around." Demsey answered

"Well yeah alright what about him?" Heather asked pointing at Dagur's unconscious state.

"Well technically he was well with Harper before he went rogue so maybe he knows the place mostly." Frank suggested.

"Yeah and let a psycho not to mention a deranged guy lead us to our deaths. Yeah sure fish face lets go with that!" Sam rejected.

"Look we have no choice, I personally don't know that place even though I knew Harper for the past four years but we just met in secret before we both moved here to California." Demsey said

"Wait you mean to tell me you both knew each other for a long time." Eret asked.

"Um let's think out of the box shall we, I'm an arms dealer and a smuggler. I sell guns to the highest bidder that being Drago and during that time Harper was his right-hand man next to Viktor and Garret. Harper did most of the bidding which got me to sell my new surplus of guns to Wilderbeast. Then he noticed I had a rifle which I made personally for me to sell. He asked how much and since he couldn't afford it I told him to do me a favor, this is one of the reasons why he become a mercenary." Demsey shrugged.

"So over all you have a history with each other." I summarized.

"Yeah sure let's go with that." Demsey answered.

Then I heard him talk to Edward. "Edward grab some handcuffs, it's by the glove compartment. The keys are at the right next to the handgun."

I saw Edward nod before walking back to the truck, he came back holding a pair of handcuffs. Both of them walked to Dagur, with Edward holding him still while Demsey applied the handcuffs.

"Sam, Trevor you two drag this bastard behind the Humvee, and here." He said tossing them the keys to the handcuffs. "And you two watch him, if he gets out I swear to the Loki I'll bury you alive." He threatened.

"Wait what do you mean by Loki?" Rebecca asked all of a sudden.

Then what surprised me the most is he spoke in Scandinavian, to us Scandinavian classes were mandatory seeing we came from a Viking heritage.

"I'm Scandinavian, like you all. Why do you think me and Harper got along so well? My father taught me when I was young." Demsey told us in Norse.

"You kinda looked like us." Cami said.

Demsey just gave a stare down with her before shrugging. He got in his truck waiting for us to get in ours.

(Harper's P.O.V)

I couldn't see anything, yeah of course Harper they placed a bag on you're head. Yeah, no let's use a dirty, smelly, sweaty sack instead of a simple blindfold. It smells like this hasn't been washed in decades.

I can tell we're going to the port since all of the bridges leading to Manhattan have been blown up to make New York a safe haven in the future, that did not go well so military opted to level the city up. But still no effect since the disease came from the ground so no use in bombing the top of the city.

But the sewers and the metros were the problem. Most of them became nesting grounds or hives for the infected. National Guard and FEMA tried to blow the metro but instead made things worst creating a huge hole just near times square causing the freaks they didn't know who were under running out and infecting the whole city. I know the Dragons were there helping the Army set up explosives before the city was infected.

I sometimes blame myself since we caused the outbreak in New York. Even before Drago came into power we tried to get survivors, tried to keep Manhattan at bay. But we failed we didn't have enough man power, and with looters and criminals coming out of Riker's.

We had a war with them before we had no choice but to go into hiding, the safe zone we built was in the residential area of New York. Where most people lived in apartments, we had makeshift walls along with watch towers in top of the roofs and everyday as our community grows, we needed to push forward and gain some ground along the way to house in survivors.

The van stopped before the doors opened, I was dragged out before the sack was removed from my ahead. My vision was bleary at first before I looked up and gave a smirk. Still the Smart ass I am.

"Hey Drago, how's the arm you know your head should be the one-off right." I chuckled glaring at the man.

He just huffed before grabbing me by the throat, pulling my life away. "You got out of my clutches once boy and I'm going to make sure you feel the same thing I felt when you shot my arm off!" He growled before he threw me on the floor.

I just coughed and wheezed trying to get some air before I spoke. "Yeah and I'm going to make sure you die begging for mercy!" I threatened which was one of my biggest mistakes as Timothy or what everybody calls him Thuggory rolled his eyes before using the butt of his rifle.

All I saw was the rifle coming in before darkness consumed me.


	23. The Hard Truth

**A/N:  
So another update xd, also btw I got a new story up it's called Was It Worth it. It's a Hiccstrid Crime Au but I will not touch it until this story is finish so if you want to follow it go ahead, in the mean time I need to finish this which is like five to six chapter to go so sorry for that xd. Also sorry for the late update since I was kind off well not in the mood to do anything during that week, all I did was lay in my bed doing nothing which people might call being lazy but I don't I just had to many thoughts in mind and I guess I didn't want to get up during that time.**

 **But I have an important announcement, two weeks from now I'll go back to school. FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK xd, sucks I know but I'll try to update other stories in the future in my spare time if I have nothing to do xd.**

 **Replying to Ze Comments:**

 **Guest: Keep coming the awesome chapters**

 **Well slow updates will um xd be slow this will be done soon but I'll try to fix my sched since I'm prepping for school.**

 **D357R0Y3R: Is the game u used as inspiration Tom Clancy: the division?**

 **Mostly yes, since you noticed some of the parts of the game in the story but if you noticed I used diamond city as a basis from fallout 4 in or the kingdom from the walking dead by the defenders since the city is in a stadium and the King Ezekiel from the walking dead with Queen Mala so again mixed with different genres :)**

 **Tmaster123: You Do realize that the word coon is a derogatory term for black people. Just saying.**

 **I did that intentionally, which is fucked up tbh. But I needed to go with something that just fits with old and fuck, bitch, ass, prick, dick, and so on well won't fit. Pretty much fuck has been overused so I thought about coon at first but it was a slur but as I go along I had to think of the pros and cons of saying the word. Pros mostly being a good insult, cons just like right now. It might offend people since they take everything seriously like they don't read or understand the context what so ever but I see you informing me and that's alright.**

 **Anyways enough of this, enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Hard Truth

(No P.O.V)

Alek was worried for Harper's sake, she didn't know what mistakes he did in the pass besides the one's he told her personally along with Dagur's outburst. But she was more worried if Mala or Dmitri will help them, sure Dmitri will help but Mala is a different story. Since she doesn't know if Mala would risk it. She's just praying to Odin that Harper won't anything stupid while there trying to save him from an inevitable death or even worst.

There still driving towards the nest, which is a pain since Dagur woke up being annoying as always. Most of them can hear him yelling even if he's at the last Humvee in the convoy.

Thing is Alek is suspecting that Demsey and Cami are getting along quite too well, but she can tell there both in it for each other. Then she heard Dagur yell yet again before silence came through.

She looked behind to see him knocked out along with Sam and Trevor both fist pumping. Then the cars came to a halt as she heard the same sentence Mala used then they came in for the first time.

They saw Demsey coming out of the truck before he yelled back. "It's me my queen, I have a personal problem to which I am asking assistance for!"

Then they heard Mala yell back. "Not this time smuggler, you promised us a good shipment of goods and you gave us nothing but dirt!"

They saw Demsey facepalm, muttering something about scamming Russians. "My queen this is a serious problem, it's Harper and chances are he might not make it. Drago has him and there heading back to Manhattan!"

Then there was silence followed by the gate opening, Demsey ran back to truck driving in followed by the rest. When the gang came out armed guards came in pointing at Demsey instantly making him surrender.

Followed by Throk and Mala, Throk had an AK pointed at Demsey's head. Mala came in inspecting him before the rest of the gang.

"Alright, what's this problem about Harper Haddock and Drago Bludvist?" She asked.

"Wait you know Drago?" Frank asked.

"Of course, he tried to raid us back in Manhattan before we moved here in California. We used to be in Queen's before moving our community there, we didn't know Drago was there but luckily Harper came in. At first I didn't know he already defected but thank God he came on or we're all dead." Mala answered

"Wait what do you mean, you knew Harper already?" Alek asked.

"No, I only knew him as Drake before a few of you came with him." She answered.

"But that doesn't answer the question, Harper didn't tell you who he was to you?!" Alek retorted.

Then Mala had her wide eyes, losing the argument. Before she started to sigh. "Your Majesty, we must tell them the truth." Throk informed softly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She stated

"Throk bring them to the throne room." Mala ordered before walking away.

Everybody looked confused, what does Throk mean by the truth? They just followed Throk as they walked through the city, most of them say shacks made in the bleachers. But as they went along they were entering the deeper part of the stadium, as they walked in they entered a staircase leading to the V.I.P area which was converted to a throne room.

With that Mala by now was sitting there with guards standing in there post, the rest of them just entered looking at Mala. She nodded to Throk to which he closed the door and locking it.

Instantly the guards aimed at gang, most of them yelping and taking it by surprise. They raised their hand before Mala got off the Throne and speaking.

"Whatever is discussed here must not and will never ever leave this room, is that understood?" She demanded firmly.

Everybody nodded and agreeing all at once before Mala raised her hand, closing it before walking back to the throne and taking a sit.

The guards lowered their guns before going back to their post before Mala spoke.

"How well do you know about the outbreak?" She asked.

Everybody just looked at her confusingly, but Frank on the other hand nervously raised his hand. Mala noticed before motioning him to come forward, instantly he squeaked in fear before Throk pushed him up front.

"And who are you?" She asked.

Frank panicked before Throk elbowed him hard. "Well don't just stand there, answer her majesty's question!" He scolded.

"My name is Frank Ingerman, I live in Berk, I'm twenty years old…" He squeaked out in a panic tone. Instantly everybody groaned while Frank was bright red.

"Yes, I see that but how well do you know the outbreak." She noticed giving him a small smile.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well while the media at least tried to cover up the story, I managed to check some files from a secure server from the government. I was snooping around before I saw a file called Operation Venus. I checked the file to see the outbreak wasn't an accident but was on purpose…" He started.

Instantly Mala's eyes went wide before literally jumping off her throne and approaching Frank. "How did you manage to enter that secure server, and we had encrypted most of the files!" She yelled.

"What do you mean my encrypted most of the files?!" Heather accused.

"And what's operation Venus?" Cami asked.

Most of the guards got agitated as the placed their fingers on their rifles. Before Mala spoke. "Fine you want to know the truth, yes it was no accident. It was a mere test in small remote town next to the lab but there were some complications before the outbreak which made us start the operation, shutting down the Mexican border over all but that also failed so here we are now." She stated.

"So, you're meaning to say the government tried to weaponized plants!" Eret yelled.

"Yeah look where it got us, um in an apocalyptic world!" Sam retorted.

But that's when Mala smiled. "That's where you're wrong, not world, just continent." She informed.

"What do you mean by continent?" Alek asked, now curious.

"You see only North and South American same goes for Canada. We are the only one's affected by the disease. I have managed to gain some communication from London, there still trying to get all the manpower they need to evacuate any remaining survivors here." Mala answered.

"But didn't they come sooner, it's been five years by no2 the UN should have come saving us by now!" Cami retorted

"Look It's not that simple, they were complications. They needed to know how contaminant this disease is so they needed to study it. By now they finished their research and there here to rescue us soon?" She answered.

"How long?" Heather asked.

"Maybe in a month or two until then we have to wait but off to the problem at hand, I can't help you with manpower your own your own but I can give you supplies for your journey. But to get there is impossible since..." Mala started.

"Most of the bridges were cut down during the outbreak." Demsey cut in.

"Precisely." Mala said.

"How about Dmitri?" Demsey asked.

"Yes, what about Dmitri?" Mala asked back.

"Is his fishing boat still at the pier at Venice beach?" Demsey asked again.

Than Mala went silent before motioning a guard to come forward, she whispered in his ear before he bowed in respect leaving the room. Few minutes Dmitri came in, geared up before walking up to Mala.

"You're majesty." He stated.

Mala nodded in return before he motioned the gang behind him. "Dmitri, I suppose you're boat still works." She stated.

"Yes, of course my sweet Viktoriya. She must be crying, I left her without kiss!" He said.

"And there you go, I see to it that you talk with him." Mala said before leaving the room. With Throk and her guards behind.

With the closed they started to talk. "Before you speak, my contacts told me of problem and I am willing to help. But we need more people to help, we can't handle Drago alone. More people is equal to more spirit" He pointed out.

Then Demsey talked. "We can always call some help from Berk." He suggested.

"Yeah, he does have a point, but I'm sure only Uncle Stephan, Gobber and maybe my dad, also Bucket and Mulch but the rest I'm not so sure." Sam said with a frown.

"Hey maybe Stephan can round up some volunteers I guess." Alek suggested.

"Alright here's the plan, I'll go with Demsey and Cami back to Berk and get some help, the rest of you get to the boat at Venice beach. It's a day drive depending if the cars at the highway aren't blocking the path." Alek said, the rest nodded before they ran back to the cars.

(Somewhere in Manhattan)

(Harper's P.O.V)

Gods my head hurts I mean of course my used to be best friend betrayed me siding with Drago himself, I tried to see where I'm at but I can tell I'm already back in Wilderbeast. The prison in here is cruel, since there's no light, you are in a small space and it's hot as hell. I mean of course Drago is a cruel bastard so let's go with that.

I should have seen him coming, I should have stopped him long ago. But I trusted Thuggory, Drago's a good guy. He wouldn't do that, blow up the times square and let the freaks infect the city no!

God's, I was an idiot, but what's done is done. I'm sure by now the gang are at the wing grabbing all the help they can. But I have a gut feeling that Alek would bring my father along.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard voice in the corridor. I place my ear on the door hearing them talk.

"Yeah… that's -im, -o man that's Har-er. -Eah! The -me guy who shot -ago's arm off!"

Well I'm a bluff turned fact, Ahhhhhhhhhh why was I so stubborn. Yeah, no Harper kill Drago, you're the best shot in the archipelago. You won't miss him even in a millimeter….

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, I hissed as the light came hard into my eyes before I felt hands roughly pull me out of the cell before I got my vision back to see I was being dragged into Drago's office.

I saw a pair of twin pine doors, with a golden door knob on each side. They had some runes going down them, I tried to see if it was Norse last time I came up to his office to do a report on a raiding operation but it didn't make sense so it was just a design.

The doors opened before I was dropped in front of his desk, before they forced me to stand up, Drago making it dramatic as possible sipped his whiskey glass slowly looking at the window.

The guards just stood there as always, but I can feel them either trembling in fear or waiting in awkwardness.

Drago stopped before placing his glass on his desk before walking towards me and giving me a good jab into my jaw. I felt blood trickling down my mouth towards my chin.

Drago roughly grabbed my head forcing me to face him, I can tell what I did was a cliché since I spat on face.

He just closed his eyes before he wiped the blood off, before he gave me another jab into my ribcage.

I feel on the floor wheezing for air, I tried to look up to see Drago looking towards me with an dark grin.

"Well Harper, I can see you are persistent. You could have side by me, as my second in command once more. You're too useful to rot boy and I can tell you're not stupid enough to reject this second chance." Drago said showing me his hand.

I just looked at if before I made my voice low, he glared at me. "What are you saying?!" He growled.

I kept doing it before he got down on his knee placing his ear near my mouth, I kept doing it, come on closer. Once near I tackled him biting hard on his neck.

He cried in pain before he kneed me off, I saw his neck bleeding as he covered it. I looked down to see his blood mixed with mine dripping down my mouth. I grinned at him before he yelled for the guards to bring me to my cell.

The guards looked at me, with wide eyes as they looked back at Drago who was still bleeding from the nasty bite I gave him.

"Now!" He yelled.

The guards yelped before I was dragged out of the office before being tossed back to my cell.

I just sighed, praying for Alek to come sooner because chances are Drago might torture me for his enjoyment just as other countless dragon's and settlers who went against Drago.


	24. A Trip To New York

**A/N:**

 **Ey another update xd, so one more week till school…. But that's not a problem for me I'll write during my free time or when I get home, don't worry I finish what I started. I didn't update for a week I guess since I needed to get all of my things sorted out same goes for thinking and planning a schedule in the mere future. But I'll try to finish this story within a week if not gg I guess xd.**

 **Replying to ze Comments**

 **Guest:**

 **Hi, first of all, i want to say that i really like the idea behind your story, but ( and don' t take this as an insult) you should work on your writing because for now i read the first 2 chapters and i' ve found many syntax and grammatical errors ( for example tree's instead of trees or the use of . where there should be a , ).**

 **First of all, thanks xd and second, I don't mind at all, I'm here to improve my writing as I go along throughout my life. And yes, as I said in previous AU notes that I write first, check later then at the end of the day I proof read but the problem is I didn't notice the errors since my mind shortcuts them into thinking they are Grammarly correct xd. So yes, it's not a problem, but yeah still learning my grammar so yea xd but thank for pointing it out, I appreciate it :)**

 **Guest: This is a nice chapter cant wait for the next one and drago was a prisoner in jail right?**

 **Thanks, and well I can't tell you that, we don't want to spoil anything now would we xd.**

 **Enough of this shiet, enjoy ze story.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Trip To New York

(No P.O.V)

"You sure about Stephan coming to help us, I mean Harper told me a lot about him and well his father hated him. Well I mean…I think you know." Demsey started.

The gang was less than ten minutes away from Berk and so far, no one had anything ready to say. Alek didn't need to say anything since she knew Harper's father would have no discussion what so ever.

She's not sure why both Cami and Demsey and panicking but she just kept quiet, enjoying their bickering.

"Hey I don't see you helping Alek!" Cami groaned.

Alek tried suppressing an amused smile. "Look just calm down the both of you, I'm sure Stephan would come along."

"What about all the things Harper told me?" Demsey asked looking at the driving mirror towards Alek.

She sighed. "Look Harper didn't know alright, remember he always thought he was a mistake. But I'm pretty sure by now I got it through his stubborn intellect that he's not."

"Hey we're here." Cami announced looking up ahead to see Berk's walls.

Cami Opened the window, showing her face in front of the spotter before the gates opened. Demsey drove in before they were faced with a waiting Stephan in front of the road.

The gang dismounted off the truck, walking towards him. He had a neutral expression but he looked behind them before he showed a worried look.

"Where are the rest, where's Harper?" He asked.

Alek walked forward ushering both Demsey and Cami to keep quiet. They both nodded letting Alek bring in the news.

"Well!?" Stephan asked a bit more hasher, his patience depleting quite rapidly.

Alek cleared her throat before she looked at Stephan. "Your son got taken Stephan, he's back at New York. We need your help and some of Berk's armed forces, we need to siege a community that's holding him in."

Instantly Stephan looked back, with a waiting Gobber and Seth. "Get as many volunteers as we can Seth, Gobber get to the armory and bring all the guns and ammunition the bags can carry!"

"Ah Chief!" They both answered as they went to their duties.

"And how are we supposed to get to New York, most of bridges have been demolished?" Stephan asked.

"We got that covered already but chances are we might need only let's say six to seven men." Demsey said, cutting in.

"Well Stoic' here's all tha lad's that volunteered." Gobber announced hobbling in with duffle bags in hand while one rested under his arm.

Behind him came Seth, Bucket, Mulch, Anthony, and Silent Sven or Steven.

"Will this be enough?" Stephan said looking back at Demsey.

Demsey counted silently looking at the men before he closed his eyes as his lips counted silently before he opened his eyes along with a small smile creeping up his lip.

"Yeah, I think this will be enough, but remember you listen to me. I have experience in New York. I can tell some of you guys are experienced." Demsey started looking at Gobber.

"But once we enter there, you have to be vigilant. It's half of the city is infected. I have a contact there depending if he's still alive." Demsey said.

The adults nodded before they walked inside the service tent arming their guns. "Wait sir, what about your wife?" Cami asked.

Stephan turned back with his eyes wide before he face palmed before going in a Humvee parked next to the tent before it drove off.

Demsey and Cami sighed, but Alek entered the tent looking for her father. She saw him wearing an tactical vest along as he loaded cartridges inside a magazine. She walked slowly to him while most of the adults were busy but Anthony sensed something before looking up to see his daughter.

He dropped the magazine before approaching, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry my little warrior, we'll get him back. Remember he's been there before." he whispered

"Yeah and I'm afraid how long he'll last of we don't get any sooner." She whispered back

Anthony sighed, making his daughter look him in the eye before he spoke. "Even before I already saw Harper having his father's characteristics, brave, intelligent, stubborn yes but in a good way. He's fit to be a leader and I'm sure he's fit to be a fighter just like you and maybe a lover." He informed softly with a smile.

Alek nodded smiling before letting and walking back but her father stopped her placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're Uncle Finn would be proud, remember that." He reminded.

She looked back nodding with a smile, with a small whisper. "He would."

Alek went out of the tent with a Stephan coming out of a Humvee, with a prideful smile and stance. He had a fist but Alek looked closely to see a chain dangling.

He entered the tent, Alek smiled back before she looked at back at her companions to see them both kissing and she can tell it's both their first time.

She cleared her throat before both of them let go looking at her with wide eyes, they both blushed in the process looking at each other and back to Alek. "It's um nothing really!" Cami squeaked out feeling more embarrassed

Alek placed her hands on her hip, looking at them with a questioning look. "Yeah I'm sure both of you didn't just kiss or make out in front of gate with some spectators looking at you." She said motioning the guards looking at the both of them with a smile.

Demsey groaned, banging the back of his ahead on top of his truck with Cami looking at Alek with a glare but she just winked back.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll feel the same we feel only thing is we're not embarrassed." Alek said winking before walking to truck.

Demsey just looked at Cami with a shy smile. Cami did the same thing but there both tempted to share another kiss but they were interrupted with the adults coming out of the tent armed and ready.

"Follow us, we'll be at Venice Beach by sundown." Demsey said before got on the turret tossing Cami the keys to his truck.

They drove off with an Army truck not far behind them.

(Somewhere in Manhattan)

"Well are you going to give boy, that attitude of yours will be the end of you!" A dragon sneered giving another punch to a dangling Harper.

He coughed, trying to looked around. Keeping conscious as best as he can. "Fu-ck "cough" you."

The dragons laughed before they gave another beating to Harper. "Drago never stopped bragging about your loyal ass, and look at you now a pathetic little shit you are!" Another one degraded punching Harper's abdomen.

Harper gave another hard cough before he looked around again, keeping his eyes opened but he felt a jolt of pain around his body. He looked again to see they used the car battery for the fourth time. He's been tortured for seven hours straight.

But before they can go for another round the metal doors opened reveling Drago walking in with Thuggory and Dogsbreath or Damien.

They were both close to Harper before they chose Drago over him. They didn't look directly at Harper but their faces showed signs of guilt.

Drago approached with a sadistic smile. He chuckled darkly looking at Harper. "This can stop anytime Harper, but tell me do you swear elegance to me. As I said boy you're useful, this." Drago said gesturing his metal arm. "Is water under the bridge, come back boy. We're all waiting for the Night Fury's return!"

Harper tried to glare at him but his he had too much bruises on his face that it looked like a grape. He looked at Drago trying to form a small smile before he spoke.

"Sho-ve that "cough" "cough" metal arm up you're sorry "cough" ass!" He retorted.

"You had to be stubborn boy, bring him at the table." Drago ordered, they got Harper's chain of from the pipes before he slammed down on the pavemen t.

Harper groaned before he was carried off to the a nearby by table. They got some ropes and tied him down. Drago came forward with a bone saw showing it in front of Harper's face.

"You took my arm boy, how's about I take your leg!" He sneered out.

Harper tried to look up but the held him down. He his pants being rolled up on his left foot, he tried to struggle shaking his hands and legs as hard as he can. He felt something cold touch his foot before he screamed in agony.

(Venice Beach)

"So, let me get this straight you were in the cold war?" Frank asked to Dmitri.

Dmitri huffed another smoke before he spoke. "Yes, I was guard for Soviet Union during occupation of Berlin, I was only twenty during that time I was posted." He answered.

"Hey there here!" Heather announced.

The twins stopped playing rock paper scissors, while Eret just walked ahead to the pier, Sam was facing the other way while he whistled.

Alek and the rest came into view, but Alek had a sly grin when walking to Heather. She looked at her questioningly but she motioned the couple behind her who were beet red.

Heather at first didn't get it but instantly she noticed how close Demsey and Cami are with each other. She just winked at couple. The adults came in walking forward, Stephan approached Dmitri who came off his boat.

"Stephan Haddock." He introduced.

"Dmitri Isacovich, you must be Harper's father?" Dmitri answered.

"Indeed I am." He answered back giving Dmitri a handshake which he accepted.

Everybody mostly got inside his boat, it was a large sized fishing boat. It would fit most of them. By now their own their way to New York.

In the Captain's Cabin Demsey was busy looking at a map of New York, checking and trying to visualize his surroundings once again. Remembering how to get in Drago's compounds.

He didn't even notice Cami coming in since he was alone, everybody was outside either sleeping or with Dmitri drinking Vodka. He was at the moment driving the ship.

"Hey." Cami greeted.

Demsey looked back seeing Cami before giving her a small smile before looking back at the map.

She approached him while he marked another street, muttering that it was shut down.

"How long have you known Harper?" She asked.

Demsey smiled. "You wouldn't believe me, for four years I've known him. During the start of this I went instantly to the arms dealing. But I held an auction back in the day and Drago was there. Instead of Viktor negotiating he got Harper and boy he was good at it. He got a good bargain out of me, I couldn't resist his offer."

"You know Alek is worried for him, right? She wants to know if he was tortured before?" Cami asked frowning.

He sighed. "Yeah guy's a hard nut, he well he's stubborn as hell. He told me he was tortured at least four times so far. But I can tell Drago would do something worst after he shot his arm off."

"Wait he shot his arm off! How?" Cami asked surprised.

He chuckled softly. "I kinda well gave him the right rifle, it was a bit overkill to be honest but I guess we both wanted to make sure. I'm just worried for the others in that colony."

"Colony?"

"Yeah, Wilderbeast is a huge I mean, like two to three blocks of street. Sure, there bastards but there also innocent bystanders. I just don't know how to get them out." Demsey said frowning.

Cami sighed placing her arms around Demsey. "Look, I'm sure you, Alek, and Harper can figure a way out."

"And what about you're mayor?" He asked teasingly.

"Sure, but well by now Alek has experience now thanks to Harper and I'm pretty sure you'll do the same thing with me." She answered grinning.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked slyly.

Cami tried to act innocent. "Depends maybe a bit of this and a bit of that but in the meantime how about thievery." She said smiling showing Demsey his watch she just removed from his wrist.

"Hey!"

"Told you, you'll learn a bit or two." She said before leaving Demsey with his watch.


	25. Wakening and Plans

**A/N:**

 **Ey another one how awesome xd.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Wakening and Plans

(Alek's P.O.V)

It's been two days since we sailed or I guess made our way to New York. Demsey told us that we would be going to Queens, said that he had an informant that or I guess he has an informant from the inside.

Cami told me what Harper told me, explains the scars on his back and some slashes on his chest.

Once I get him back I am going to personally torture him and boy he will beg for me to stop.

"You're worried about him are ya lass?" Stephan asked walking beside me.

"Yeah, I don't know what's happening to him right now and gods I hope he's alright I mean sure it happened to him before but I'm not sure when will they break him. I answered

"Ay, Harper has always been different. Ever since he was born. Val would tell me and reassure me that he's a fight just like me and that gave me hope to not give up on him." Stephan started.

"Then why did you lose hope, why did you hate your son's mere existence." I interrupted, I saw him look at him anger flashing before his eyes before they were replaced by guilt.

He sighed. "He didn't want to listen, he was so stubborn. Val told me his personality was mine and he got her looks." Stephan chuckled.

"But that doesn't answer the question, why did you give up on him?" I pushed in, I need to know the answer for mine and Harper sake.

"He wanted to be an artist, I mean he's intellectual ready and his drawings are quite impressive, and his he's good with math. Why can't he be an architect or even a Politian for the matter!" Stephan sneered back.

I just glared at him but I do understand. He just wants what's best for him. "Stephan look, Harper has his passions, you have yours. You can't just force him to be you, what makes him well him is how unique he is. How he looks, talks, acts, thinks." I started so he looked back at me with wide eyes so I continued. "But he's still your son, so all you can do now is support him and his goals."

Stephan just stayed silent looking at the distance. I just stood there silently, looking at his face filled with conflict with his ideas I guess.

"You're right Alek, I have been a fool to him." He groaned.

"Then once we get him back, apologize and earn his trust back. Harper wanted your affection or even a little praise from his father. And once we get him back that happens got it?" I asked determinedly.

"Ay lass, say you learnt that from Harper, didn't you?" Stephan said smiling.

"Yeah, Harper might be stubborn at times but hell he is wise." A voice interrupted turning out to be Demsey's.

"We're almost there gear up; Dmitri and Frank will stay in the boat. The rest of us are heading to my contacts safe house." Demsey informed before walking away.

We both nodded before we got our gear.

"Sweet Thor!" Gobber gasped.

"Why what's the pro…oh." Mulch said, his jaw down.

The rest of us looked pass the fog to see New York it was in ruins. Completely filled with plant life. But what scared us the most is a huge tree grew near the Empire State building, the roots tangled around it.

Most of the buildings were either filled with moss from top to bottom or vines dangling around the trees which grew on the side of each building. I saw some buildings turned into ashes, some had scorch marks.

Maybe the cleaners are still here.

We docked near a pier which had the same thing, moss growing on the boards. Dmitri got a crossing board before dropping it on the pier. We got off but I noticed Edward pushing a conscious Dagur who had handcuffs and a gag.

I noticed the boats were starting to rust as most of us walked through, once we entered the docks. It was deserted, nothing but green. Kind off reminds me of Harper.

"This way, we'll be there in an hour or two, stay quiet, stick together. Half of the city's population turned freaks. The subways and sewers are nesting grounds so there below us. They can come out anytime so keep a head up." Demsey announced.

We all nodded, getting ready, loading our guns with ammunition. We started to walk towards the exit of the docks, it leads to a street deserted. It had a few cars mostly rusting and filled with moss but I guess most cars here are the same.

We went to the curve before we noticed the buildings were broke into. I looked to right to see a police car crashed into a store. But I heard an eagle like call. Demsey held a hand up making us stop.

He got his hands up doing some sort of hand gesture before out of nowhere an arrow just landed, hitting the tree beside us. Most of us got shocked looking at it but we didn't notice there was a piece of paper attached to it. Demsey went to the arrow pulling it out, he got the paper rolling it out before reading the contents.

He smiled, muttering how much of a jack ass Carlson is. So, he's name is Carlson. He got the arrow placing it on his pack followed by placing the piece of paper in his pocket.

"This way, we can cut through here." Demsey said pointing at an alley way.

We walked there keeping our heads up, everybody mostly looking around but we heard a screech from the distance. We looked up ahead to see at least six freaks running towards us.

But before we can fire the them, the scaffolding from the building in front of us collapsed. Then out of nowhere the door opened right beside the debris. He had a hoodie on along with a shoulder bag behind him. He had a bandana designed to look like a clown's mouth. I noticed he had hazel nut eyes. I looked down to see he had regular jeans butt he had combat boots. I saw his jeans tucked in his boots covered by duct tape.

He had an bow and arrow strapped around his body before he pulled his hood off along with his bandanna. He had longish hair like Harper but only difference is it's blonde, he had a scar going down his eye like Demsey's only thing is it goes across his.

What's with the wasteland and scars?

"Well I expect payment of such." He said smugly.

Demsey sighed before flicking him off, Carlson chuckled back in return. "Carlson any news on Harper?!" Demsey asked while giving him back his arrow.

Carlson's face turned into worry before motioning us to follow. He entered the door that lead to a staircase. He closed the door before looking it and we started to walk up.

I noticed it was an apartment complex, we started to ascend up before we came across a steel bar door. Carlson excused himself before grabbing a set of keys hooked on his jeans before opening the door and letting us in.

"You're lucky I live near the dock." Carlson chuckled before locking door.

There were two rooms merged together and another set of staircases that lead to the roof I suppose.

He opened the door before we settled in, the windows were mostly boarded. I looked to the kitchen to see there was two huge boxes of military rations. I looked to the right of the room to see a mattress along with three boxes of military ammunition and guns.

"Well home sweet home, now off to business." Carlson started.

Demsey came forward while the rest of us got comfortable. "Look my guy inside told me that Harper is unconscious." He started but I immediately asked him something.

"Wait! What do you mean?!"

He sighed. "He told me Drago cut of him foot, the fatigue and beating he endured was enough for his body to handle but once Drago did it his body finally gave up.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday, but I'm planning to get the freaks to do our dirty work." He started.

"Wait what do you mean." Demsey interrupted.

Carlson smiled. "Look there's a nest next to Wilderbeast, at the same time I manage to get my friend to convince the others who are tired of Drago's oppression. There's a ferry not far from here, we can get everybody there including the civilians. We'll head for California but for you guys on the other need to get to your boat. For sure Drago wants Harper, and we can't get innocent lives under the crossfire."

Demsey nodded. "So, what's the plan then?"

Carlson grinned before going to a box military crate, pulling out a C4.

(Harper's P.O.V)

I felt light, but I remembered. I'm stuck in my own self-conscious, Drago did this before and I held. I won't break, never! I just hope Alek comes and at least I'll wake up from this hel you call my body.

I heard voices, one was scared and insecure. The other one was harsh and cold. I'm pretty sure I'm at the medical ward, Drago does this a lot I suppose. I remembered last one who got tortured when I was still here lasted for a full month. Drago would let them rest before bringing them to the hot seat.

False sense of security, yeah sure I mean Drago was a colonel who went AWOL, believing that the virus should be weaponized and not destroyed. That's why he in Manhattan, he kidnapped scientist who were either survivors or who were left behind during the evacuation here.

I'm certain that he knows that we're the only continent infected. God's Alek where are you, please I need by my side.

But yet who would he take innocent lives in, maybe turn them into his personal army for all I care.

I tried to open my eyes, then a bright light came into my vision. I opened my eyes slowly trying to see my surroundings. I looked around to see I was right, I was in the medical ward. Seems I'm the only one here so far.

I noticed my right arm had a tube attached to a bag, seems like there still now power till this day. Yeah how did Berk manage to get power, whatever. I needed to get out now.

But how would Alek find me if I leave, but if I stay I die. No maybe I can hide no, gods this is frustrating.

I need options right now! Yeah first get out of bed, find my gear. Get the hell out, possibly find Demsey's contact in the city. Carlson must be back in Queens but that's a long walk.

I pulled the tube out before getting out of bed, I scratched my eyes but something felt different.

I looked down to see my foot…. My left leg…. It's gone! My leg is gone gods! No... no… .

I just stared at it, looking at the stump covered in bandages. We'll all of my options are gone. The only thing left is wait and endure Drago's torture. If I join him, he would kill the gang either way even if I plan to betray him again.

I groaned before going back to bed, I just looked at my stump. How am I supposed to run now, walk hell even kick people out of my way.

Frustration started to build up and I didn't like this one bit. Alek where the fuck is you! My anxiety is coming back full force, ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Question is how long was I out, maybe a week or a month. Maybe Alek is dead or worst maybe she finally gave up. No, she would never give up, would she?

Then the door opened reveling a mint green dyed girl in a lab coat. She was looking at her clipboard before she looked back at me. I tried to make it who she was as she closed the door of the room locking it.

It was Eliza, huh looks likes she went from artist to doctor. She came forward which I did not expect as she pulled me into a hug.

"God, you are a moron you know!" She scolded

I just hugged her back, she was like a sister to me when I used to be here. "Yeah, I guess, but how long was I out."

She pulled out before looking at me with look that said bad news.

"A week so far Harper but thank God you're alive." She started before an explosion echoed from the distance.


	26. A Week Priror

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Week Prior

 **Eh guys here it is, I'll try to update this soon. School is being a bitch xd**

(Alek's P.O.V)

Just seeing Carlson grinning gave me the idea that he had already planned this. He went grabbed something from a military crate before pulling out a block of C4.

We just stared at him while he just looked at everybody grinning.

"Come on, this is a good idea-ish. Hey look we got this all we need is Derrick as bait." Carlson said madly.

We just looked back at Dagur who was glaring daggers at Carlson. He on the other hand just laughed softly going at the back before getting a duffle bag stuffing in the explosive. He also grabbed some wire at a detonator.

"Look New York is four-hour walk, and with most of the roads and alleys either in ruins by the bombing or filled with the freaks we have no chance." Carlson stated.

"And we have to plan this out, that means getting the ferry up, finding a vehicle for you guys and of course where and how we put the C4."

"Wait what do you mean how?" Heather asked.

Carlson muttered, hearing him say "Shit, forgot."

He sighed before talking. "With Drago using the green zone a basically his base and save haven in New York. We have go through the subway where most of them are nested."

"What do you mean we?" Sam retorted, glaring at Carlson just like the rest of us.

He laughed awkwardly. "Look it's our only chance in saving Harper and killing Drago once and for all. Look Drago has scientist, kidnapped before he started the outbreak here. They are making a bio-weapon, he is making is dream into a reality. He can use this anytime!"

We all just stared at him taking the information in.

"Alright, what's the plan then?" I asked.

He just smiled before going at the back again and going to the dining table and pushing most of the empty cans of rations to the floor before showing us the roll of paper he held was the map of New York along the routes of the subways.

"Chances are we might use the sewer line through 27th avenue. There's a service door leading to the one of next. We'll be planting charges on each pillar holding the ground above. We'll time it to exact ten minutes, and we run as fast as we can. My people will ready everybody and while those who are loyal to Drago are busy killing the freaks. We grab Harper and run back to the escape car." Carlson explained.

"Any questions?"

All of us just stood silent, it was a long shot from entering a nest just to plant the charges already says we are in trouble.

"And how many of us are planting the charges?" Cami asked.

"Three to four, the rest will storm in as soon as the walls collapsed. The freaks will have to find their way out first."

"And how are going to get in, remember those freaks would run out as soon as they see the light?!" Cami reminded

"Yes, but we have carrot head over there." Carlson grinned pointing at Dagur.

"We'll see about that." Dagur retorted, grinning madly at Carlson but he just grinned back.

"I have ways to make people do what I want Dagur."

"Okay, okay you win. I'll do it just please don't drop me into a pit of freaks!" Dagur screamed thrashing back and forth. Carlson and Demsey just grinned high fiving while the rest of the gang just stood their shock.

They were at the roof and Carlson tied a very long chain on a strong pipe before telling Dagur to look at the city.

He sneered back at first before Demsey pointed his rifle at him, he succeeded hearing Dagur mutter a small curse at him.

Everybody was questioning why they tied a chain to Dagur, Dagur just looked at the view. Smiling telling everybody that they can be good friends, before he tortures and kills them all.

Carlson just walked beside him patting him at the back, while Demsey went to the other side. The both nodded to each other before grabbing both of Dagur's legs and tossing off the roof.

They all gasped before they saw the chain shortly following the now falling Dagur. But the chain stopped, hearing it snap in the air while it hovers above the ground.

Everybody went to the edge of the roof to see Dagur dangling helplessly, he was upside down before looking down to see an alleyway full of freaks trying to grab him.

"I can tell you did this before." I commented.

"Eh, it's simple really. Getting the freaks at the alleyway is the hard part." Carlson shrugged.

"Uh should we help him?" Eret suggested.

"Nah, let him dangle there for a while. It's all lies, give him thirty minutes. Come on I guess you folks never had dinner." Carlson answered going back into the building.

"Wow Demsey for a man who runs guns, you sure know how to pick your friends." Cami said

"Well he tried to steal from me and in return he met the barrel of a shotgun then we became friends after the incident."

"Lad, are you sure my son is okay, aren't we wasting time here." Stephan said, his tone cold.

Demsey glared at him walking forward to him before he pulled his handgun out of his holster and pointing it under the mayor's chin.

Everybody shocked, they mostly tried to calm down. Cami walked beside Demsey trying to calm him down. Whispering into his ear but his glare just got more intense as he pushed the barrel deeper into the man's beard.

(No P.O.V)

"Look here Stephan, you're lucky my best friend's father. But if you were just a random. I would have pulled the trigger right away. Demsey sneered.

Stephan just stared at him, trying to stay calm. But Gobber on the other hand had none of it. He pointed his rifle at Demsey. "Lad, drup it now!" he warned

But before anyone could react they heard another click to see Carlson pointing an AK-47 on Gobber.

"Look old man, I want nothing to do with this. Just drop the gun now and let Demsey do his thing." Carlson said calmly keeping his finger on the trigger and walking slowly.

Everybody was just staring, keeping quiet as the situation just got worst.

Gobber looked at his best friend, he nodded before he dropped his gun and walking back with his hands up. Carlson did the same thing nodding at Demsey.

"You people just don't know how the way things work don't you." Demsey started. "We can't just simply save Harper, you are at Manhattan. One of the most infected area's in all of America and so far, I don't see all of you helping or thinking of an plan especially you." Demsey said pushing the barrel under his chin for emphasize.

"And now we have a huge problem considering the fact that Harper is not the only person we are saving. We are saving the rest of those people in there who wanted nothing but shelter!"

"Calm down babe." Cami whispered in his ear.

Demsey sighed before dropping the gun but he swung the end of the handgun hitting Stephan square in the jaw. He threw the gun on Stephan stomach before storming off inside the building with Cami not far behind.

Alek simply gave Stephan a disappointing look before walking back inside the building with the gang behind her

With everybody gone, Gobber walked behind his best friend patting him on the back, sitting down next to him.

"I'm just worried for him Gobber." He started.

"The rest of us r' Stoic' but he's not the unly' one'. Remember Wilderbeast is a small town, there are a lut' of people in there. They wanted safety, like us on Berk. Think' abut' it." Gobber informed.

Stephan sat there in silence taking his friends advice.

But back in Wilderbeast, Drago's guards dragged Harper's unconscious body to the medical ward.

Where a mint green dyed girl in a lab coat, she was fit in a way. She had hazel eyes but it looked green. Her sleeves rolled up showing her arms filled with tattoos covering majority of her skin. She was busy drawing on a piece of paper before the doors slammed open.

She stood up instantly before her eyes went wide in disbelief.

The guards placed him on the bed, one of them faced her. "Drago wants him alive, if he dies. You know what's coming. He smirked darkly before he patted his companion walking out of the ward.

Eliza just sighed, she never wanted to become a doctor. But with Drago killing the last one she was a good candidate. Doesn't mean she studied in medical school before taking her dream course which was arts.

She instantly went to work looking at Harper's pale face. She looked at his stomp, gasping.

She inspected his stomp to see a small pearl popping out, she instantly noticed it was a piece of bone. She went to the tray beside her grabbing a bone saw, he got the straps from the bed, tying him down.

There was no one at the ward at the moment, they were either on break or helping with Drago's project.

"Harper, I swear to God, if you wake up with more sass than ever you wish you've been dead for a long time." She muttered

She got a needle filled with anesthesia, injecting it to his left leg. Before sawing it off.

(Alek's P.O.V)

Seeing Demsey mad is just surprising, I kind of saw Harper but angry mad never. Demsey was angry mad, like bat shit triggered.

"Wasting time, the fuck are we doing then?" He sneered out.

"He's just worried, he cares for him you know that. What would you do if your son was kidnapped at tortured?" Cami reminded.

"Yeah but did he care for him when he was young, when he tried to gain everybody's respect including you!" He pointed to Cami his voice soft at the end, "Or you." He said pointing to me.

That got us both, we just sat there in silence. Along with the gang we had nothing to say.

"You see, when Harper was drunk by that I mean full on drunk. He was loathing, questioning even being suicidal at times. Asking himself if he was a mistake over all." He started.

I gasped softly, Harper didn't tell me this.

Demsey looked at me, glaring before sighing. "You people don't know the amount of damage you did to him over all. He's a human being, who eats, breathes, even feels. You people should thank the gods he doesn't hold grudges, but if I were him I would have taken over Berk by force or submission. Maybe it's his drinking and killing that kept him preoccupied."

We just sat there in silence, I saw Carlson reading a Star Wars novel. Not caring about what we were talking about.

"I need some fresh air." He muttered. He walked away from the group going back up to where he and Stephan had that stand-off. Cami standing up following him.

"We were assholes to him basically." Trevor started.

"Yeah duh, we tortured him from middle school till senior high." Rebecca retorted

(No P.O.V)

Eliza sighed, sitting down. Harper woke up instantly looking at her with wide eyes. She did it too fast, no wonder he woke up. The drug must have not taken into effect yet.

While she grabbed a glass of water the ward's doors opened. With Thuggory and Dogsbreath entering.

"So how do you guys feel?" She asked, knowing they felt guilt. All of them were basically considered family. They treated each other like brother or sister.

"Eliza, we had no choice." Thuggory started.

"Yeah same goes for Harper, why do you think he went rogue!" She retorted.

"Then why didn't you join him?!" Dogsbreath said back.

Eliza sagged. "I'm not leaving my brother to die, he's too young to survive outside. If I can survive by myself I will do it. But I promised my father. She said softly.

They both stood there in silence, hitting her boundaries again. "Eli, look Carlson has a plan. We're gathering as much as we can." Thuggory started.

"For what?"

"There's a ferry not far from here, we're getting everybody there. We got others from the guard, raiders and scavengers. Look we can finally get out of this shithole." He said smiling.

Eliza stood up pulling Thuggory for a hug. "You sure about that?" She whispered smiling.

"Yeah remember what I promised to you, we can finally start new." He said smiling.

"Not to ruin this lovebird moment but we better get ready with those guns. We already got volunteers once we start the uprising, which ever you want to call it." Dogsbreath interrupted.

"Then, one week from now I guess. We better ready those, Carlson said he's going to plant the charges soon and once that week comes all hell will break lose." Thuggory answered back.


	27. Winter Is Coming

**A/N:**

 **Ey guys here it is yet again xd, mah gawd with the bullshit so far, it's actually making be regret getting up at bed. But enough depressing matters, thanks for sticking by while I tried to get things straight so far. You guys are the best.**

 **Another late us update mah gawd I do apologize for that. Let's say it got worst all of a sudden then it was kind of barable**

 **Anyways Replying to Ze commentz:**

 **Grizzly98:**

 **Glad to see you're back, Loved the chapter.**

 **Ey thanks man, heres the next chapter.**

 **delta 6:**

 **Sweet out of curiosity will there be a lemon scene?**

 **Alright time for an embarrassing explanation xd. How do I put this, I suck at these and at the same time never had experience so I can just say I'm a virgin and to I guess imagine it, kinda makes me weird in a way xd. Like idk dude, I guess I'll do some practice in writing it but don't get your hopes up xd. (Not using porn as an example, even though I watc.. I mean sometimes I lay in bed thinking…)**

 **Yeah well, this just got awkward… Um yeah so yeah that's some of my personal life so far, I mean I'm fifteen dude come on. I'm like a different outside like, I think differently not in a freaky way like, People say I'm a deep, wise, philosophical person with sarcasm in the mix xd. Hey that's what my close friends said some goes for my best friend, idk just listening to the opinion.**

 **Um I guess enough of this shiet, enjoy the story xd.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Winter Is Coming.

(Alek's P.O.V)

It's been five days since we got here, so far, we're waiting here. Since Carlson and Demsey went out to talk to their contacts back in Wilderbeast.

The gang just sat here doing gods know what. The twins and Snoutlout, actually liked using Harper's term, were busy playing poker. Eret was trying impress Heather this time since Cami and I were taken but he got rejected so bad since she's got a thing for Frank.

We all laughed while he groaned in embarrassment, he walked up to the roof with the twins and Snot bringing with them the crates they used to play poker, I guess to get the rejection out if his system which I can remind was three times, each from us. I guess he's going to get Rebecca now which I can remember, she told me that she has a massive crush on him. I guess her dream came true.

Me, Cami and Heather were busy gossiping about boys. With me and Cami winning the race of course, since both of our boyfriends I guess were badasses while Heather's was in a way smart like Harper and Demsey but he's well different just like the two of them.

"Okay here's the thing." I started. "We saw Harper differently at first, we thought he was well… a Hiccup." I cringed a little since ever since that nickname was glued on self-esteem. He just sticked with it.

"First, he's a bad ass mercenary, second he's great guy to be with."

"Okay hold on how is he a great guy to hang out?" Heather asked cocking an eyebrow.

I blushed a little before sighing, well there's no going back now. And besides I love Harper and being with him was one of the best days of my life.

"Well he's you, he's well sensitive. I mean in a good way. It what makes up him such a great friend, and well um a great boyfriend." I said blushing.

The girls just stared there smiling. Before Heather broke it grinning mischievously at Cami.

"Well Cami, now that Harper is out of the way what about you and Arcenson?"

Cami smiled, I guess imaging Demsey. I guess we were both love struck by two guys from the wasteland well except for Harper.

"We might have met like few days ago but I guess he's great company. He's caring for starters at the same time his business mentality just shows he can be serious in dire situations." Cami responded smiling softly.

Before we could ask Heather, the door opened reveling a wounded Carlson with Demsey dragging him.

We instantly got up as Demsey dragged him to the nearest table, pushing all of the contents to the side, letting it fall down.

He placed Carlson carefully on the table, Cami came to ask Demsey what happened while Heather attended.

"One of Drago's scouts found us, luckily we got them along with their messenger bird." Demsey said breathing heavily but looked at Carlson in worry.

"But he's not okay, look he got shot in the leg, thank the gods he could still walk but he lost a lot of blood!" He informed walking to Carlson who was visibly pale.

"Hey you're going to be alright." Heather reassured.

Carlson coughed, smiling weakly. "You sure about that… lost a lot of… blo..od back there…"

"Look you're going to be alright, what blood type are you?" Heather asked, checking military medical crate.

"Type O…" Carlson started before looking at Demsey. He motioned him to come closer.

He nodded walking close to his friend before Carlson started talking. "Look tomorrow is the day… Yo- you have to plant the charges… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Carlson yelped in pain seeing Heather look at the wound.

"What rifle did he use, this wound look to deep." Heather said worriedly.

"5.56 caliber, not that good to be honest but I guess we can try to patch him up." Demsey said.

That's when I got in the conversation, we needed to save Harper.

"Demsey look me, you, Cami and Gobber go to 27th avenue. We have stick to the plan." I said calmly.

"But Carlson…" he started. But I interrupted him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Heather has medical training, he'll be in safe hands." I added smiling softly.

Demsey looked hesitantly at his friend but he merely gave a small smile along with a thumb's up.

Demsey sighed, agreeing before going to the back to grab the charges.

"Cami grab Gobber, tell him we need his help."

Cami nodded going back upstairs, I just grabbed my pack along with a M4, I looked behind my pack before smiling. I still had the shotgun Harper strapped on my pack when we trying to get an oxygen tank back in California. I just hope he placed it there for a purpose.

Demsey came back with his gear, wearing his trench coat, black cargo pants and army boots. He was wearing a bullet proof vest hidden inside his coat. It had pins and patches. I didn't notice when I first saw him. It looked like he was an anarchist since his bmx helmet had so much punkish like stickers.

"Hey Demsey were you an activist before?" I asked while he fixed his sniper rifle. He looked at me before chuckling.

"Well yeah that was the good old days, I might be a goody-two shoes in school but once I join rallies I get really wild." He said smiling back.

"Wait first of all why do you join rallies?" I asked placing a hand on my hip while Demsey hummed in response.

"To be honest, I just wanted to destroy and rekt shit up, I mean I didn't care about anybody's political view or opinion on anything. Just wanted to either beat the living shit out of other protesters or cops. Even throwing a Molotov can calm your nerves." He said in a matter of fact tone.

I couldn't argue with that logic, I saw the door open again to see Cami along with Gobber and Stephan entering the room.

Before I could speak, Stephan got to me first. "Look lass, no hard feelings but I'm coming along and that's final."

I groaned, like father like son…

"Alright fine but I'm in charge, if anything happens and you're responsible for it. I won't hesitate to shoot your leg and leave you dead." Demsey interrupted, the cold tone on his voice reminded me of Harper in a way.

I guess the wasteland did change them.

Demsey went outside of grumbling with Cami chuckling softly. I don't know why is she chuckling.

Stephan at first looked pissed before he sighed grabbing his rifle walking towards the door. Before I could follow Heather came out of the dining area calling me my name.

"Alek, Carlson's calling you." She called out, I nodded walking to see Carlson still on the table breathing slowly, an IV strapped on his right wrist, his skin color went back to normal but he still looked weak.

"Alek, give this to Demsey, look chances are." He started but only to groan in pain as he tried to stand up. Me and Heather went to his side ushering him to go slowly he gave us a small thank you before continuing.

He held a small grenade which made us wonder why. Me and Heather both gave him questioning looks but he ignored it. "Tell him to use this in case of emergencies."

"What is it?" I asked still confused.

"Look just give it to him, "groans" by all honesty don't be a bitch and just go." He mumbled, looking mad.

I was about to punch him but Heather stopped me, since she saw my "look".

"Okay thanks Carlson, come on Alek the others are waiting." She told me as I tried to off her grasp to teach Carlson a lesson, I stopped seeing Heather chuckling.

"Remember he got shot, I think you would only make it worst." She reminded

"Doesn't give him the right to call me a bitch!" I retorted

I sighed walking to the door to see the rest looking at me with questioning looks. I went to Demsey pushing the thing Carlson gave me. He had a brow up looking at me before his face went serious, his expression turning dark.

(Eliza's P.O.V)

Been five days since Harper got here so far, he's recovery is doing good. The down side is that he lost a foot, I don't know how will he react to it.

Been planning the uprising with Thuggory and the others, His contact Carlson came earlier, telling him the plan will start either at midnight or tomorrow morning. I guess we have to drag Harper's out of the fight, might be a problem but we owe him after what we did.

Then the doors opened, reviling Drago glaring at me hard. I got shock stepping back as he approached me menacingly.

"So, how's the boy so far?" He asked coldly.

I gulped before speaking shakily. "He's doing well Lord Bludvist, I'm afraid he might wake up within the next month."

"Well in good, but if he dies on that bed, you'll be more than just a toy…" he purred darkly which made me step back unconsciously."

He chuckled darky walking out of the infirmary. I sighed slouching back into my sit, looking at my desk. To see the drawings I made four years, God I miss my old life but the doors opened again. I look carefully before smiling and standing up.

My brother, Fredhelm ran to me hugging me hard. He giggled while I hugged him back before ruining his already messy hair.

"What are you doing here, you should be back home." I chuckled holding his shoulder.

He smiled but his expression went serious. He gave me a folder piece of paper, I looked at him and the paper curiously. I opened it reading the contents before I folded it back and looking back at my brother.

"Go home and grab our bags, and hide in the closest remember our secret phrase?" I asked getting on his height.

"Yeah, Winter is Coming." He giggled, I laughed a little as well, loved that show. But enough joking.

"Go." I said and he nodded giving me one more hug before running out.

"Winter is coming, and I hope we get the hell out of here." I muttered softly.

(No P.O.V)

As the gang went through New York taking an hour and a half which they did not expect to reach their destination. They encountered freaks and other survivor's a like who wanted to kill them.

Right now, Demsey looked at service hatch opening it, dragging it slowly. He opened his torch to see an only green gas flowing through the sewage.

He sighed before rummaging his bag to see him holding five gas masks. "Take these, here also the filters. Whatever happens don't break it or you'll get infected didn't know the nest got this far." He informed giving the gang each.

"Why do we ned' thus' lad?" Gobber asked, Demsey sighed.

"Infection might be land based but that doesn't mean the it can't be air based. Think of that gas as their hormones secreting out of their bodies. It's what keeps them going just in case they don't to infect or eat anyone."

Gobber nodded wearing his mask like the rest of the gang. Demsey grabbed his pistol before jumping down, hearing the splash of the water. While the rest used the ladder.

They looked at Demsey pointing the torch at the dark corridor up ahead. They merely or most of them gulped. Hearing screams and footsteps a like. "Calm down," He started his voice muffled. "Look just stick by me, Gobber Stephan guard our backs." He ordered before he started walking.

The girls by now were shaking, since anytime the freaks could jump them at any moment. They heard more footsteps and growls but Demsey kept calm. But the others started to get paranoid.

"Demsey, you sure you know where you're going." Cami said looking behind her anxiously."

"We're almost, just a few mor…" Demsey started before out of nowhere a freak jumped him, he instantly hit the water, the splash echoing through the sewers. He struggled as the freak tried to bite his neck, his torch by now rolled to the side, there shadows reflecting on the wall on their fight.

Demsey pushed its head through its neck grunting is frustration as its mouth made a clacking sound from its teeth. Amy and Cami tried to find a shot but to no avail as they rolled back and forth through the sewage.

Demsey having enough kicked it off before going for his torch, he slammed it to its head once, hearing his skull cracking upon impact. It screeched it pain before he kicked it back against the wall, the body sliding against it. I tried to get up before Demsey kicked it again this time at its face, it slide over trying to get up again but Demsey kicked it again and again until you could see the imprint of his boot.

He breathed hard, tired from the fight. The rest just stood there in silence but still stayed vigilant.

He stopped breathing before inhaling slowly. He looked at his torch to see it a small bend but nothing to severe, it still worked.

"This way." He said out of breath leading the gang.

They reached a small staircase leading to a service door, he opened the door before pointing his gun looking left and right checking each corner before the gang followed.

They walked through what it appears to be a generator room. They saw a hole just below to, Demsey pointed his torch down to see vines tangled on the floor.

He also saw mushrooms and flowers along with moss around the what appears to be a subway.

"Okay we're here, the rest of you wait here. I'll plant the charges." He said.

"Wait you're not going alone." Cami interjected.

He sighed placing his hands on her shoulder for reassurance. "Look I can handle it, you guys came here just to help me once shit hits the fan."

"That's why Carlson gave me this." He said pulling out the, pulling out a small pineapple like grenade. "The guys back in Wilderbeast managed to make this, it acts like bait, the duration his at least thirty which is good, which is enough time."

"You guys stay, here I can't afford to lose any of you. Especially you two," Demsey said point at the girls. "If I lose you I don't know if this was worth it in the first and you on the other hand." He started point at Alek this time. "If Harper finds out his one true love dies he'll blame me and he'll…" He started be shrugged it off before jumping in.

He looked around to see the most just along the walls of the subway, he saw a D-train filled with plant life. He sighed pulling out his Famas with a tactical light before walking slowly. He noticed the infected weren't anywhere around him which got him suspicious.

He walked up ahead to see a train station which leads to Wilderbeast, he got up the platform checking the area. He sighed slowly walking up the staircase. He got his dufflebag looking at the charges, it was standard issued explosives but Carlson made it ten times bigger, he tied at least ten pieces to it, also programed it for a running timer to which only reaches to a maximum of twelve hours. Demsey checked his watch to see it was only five-thirty in the afternoon.

He got the charge tying it around the platfrom, contented he started to place the timer, he tied the wire to the other charge he planted on another key area. If his and Carlson's calculations were correct the pillars would collapse causing a chain reaction, with most of the pillars breaking with it.

They just didn't know how much damage the charge would do once it goes off. When stood before he heard multiple footsteps. He looked to his right to see the freaks running at him, he swore before sitting on the staircases railing sliding down. He saw freak trying to get on top of the platform, he shot them before he jumped down running back.

"Shit, shit, shit… Holy fuck… holy fuck. The fuck is this shit!" He swore out loud as a horde of them ran at him. Demsey kept on running, running and gunning at the same time. He saw another tunnel up ahead, he smiled grabbing the grenade, pulling the pin in the other side, he saw greenish smoke pop out, he looked back instantly the freaks looked at its direction running towards it.

He saw the hole where he jumped off, he ran as fast as he can yelling. "Hey, hey get ready." He yelled loudly.

He reached it looking up to see Stephan's hand, he grabbed it as he was pulled back up, then all of a sudden, a freak grabbed his leg trying to him back in. Cami got her rifle hitting it in the head it fell to the ground.

Once he got up he looked at his leg where the freak got him, he saw no marks which made up sigh in relief.

Then he got tackled to the ground, to feel Cami hugging him fiercely.

"If I'm not wearing this mask I would kiss you for being a brave moron." She mumbled, but Demsey heard her. He chuckled before hugging her back.

Cami got off him, helping him up. They both dusted each other before Demsey looked at them. "We have another hour and a half to get back home and get some rest. We better get ready."


	28. Not Just Any Rifle

**AU:**

 **Ey guys so yeah sorry for another monthly update, with school being an ass and well my problems being an ass it just made me feel numb but at the moment I wanted to write this and this update.**

 **For comments, yeah wanted to open that up. Calm was ever.**

 **So yeah sorry if I don't have that happy, joyful aurora to my authors note, I guess since I genuinely don't know what the fuck am I going to do right now.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Not Just Any Rifle

(No P.O.V)

Demsey and the rest went back to Carlson's apartment. Tomorrow would be the day the Wilderbeast falls to its knees.

Carlson on the hand wanted to come, but due to his condition, Demsey refused. It got to a point where Carlson supposedly hid something that would help them with getting Harper out. And hearing Harper getting into the picture. Alek came in supporting Carlson, Demsey still refused until she lifted him on up his feet literally.

Pushing him against the wall, lifting him up by his coat's collar. Everybody was actually surprised to see Alek lifting Demsey up. But Cami snickered since in reality him and Harper both have the same build, only Demsey being slightly buffer then the lanky boy.

"Must be the rage and adrenaline." Rebecca whispered to Trevor.

"Indeed it is dear sister, her love for Harper has no bounds." He whispered back.

Everybody's lines of thought were momentarily paused with Alek growling.

"Is Carlson coming with us or what?!" Alek growled.

"I..I..don't know.. you ask him yourself... gods please let go off me." Demsey muttered, his tongue laced in fear.

Alek glared at him hard, Demsey trying to avoid her gaze in the process. The others just stared while Cami, Heather and Carlson snickered in the background.

With a huff, she dropped him on the floor. Making him slide down with a groan. Cami gave Alek a small pat on the back before going to her boyfriend who was groaning softly.

She went to Carlson who lost his small smirk on Demsey since he was facing against a fiery blonde on a war path.

"So, show me what you hid!" Alek growled approaching him with her hand out.

Everybody could see the fear behind Carlson's eyes as he gave her a cocky smile, Frank actually noticed his adams apple bobbing.

He stood up with a grunt, limping slowly to a cabinet. With the doors opening, he rummaged inside trying to find something before they heard him cheer. He pulled out a Barrett 50, Demsey stopped talking to Cami his eyes wide glaring daggers at Carlson.

He instantly stood up slamming him against the cabinet, the rifle dropping on the ground. He held him by his shirt glaring at him with such hate.

"How the fuck did you get that!" Demsey yelled.

Everybody in the room stared at the two, Cami almost walking over to stop the fight but instantly Alek stopping her. The dirty haired blonde glared at her, but Alek's eyes mirrored some sort of curiosity, to which Cami also mirrored afterwards.

"I found it on the ground while I was running through the roofs. What makes this rifle so special?" Carlson confused to why his friend is angry at him.

"Because you fucking moron, that rooftop was where Harper took the shot, and that rifle there is what he used to shoot off Drago's fucking arm!" He retorted.

The room went suddenly quiet, everybody staring at Demsey at the same time the rifle.

"Wh-wh-what?" Carlson stuttered.

Demsey sighed, clearly seeing that his friend is confused. He gently let go of him muttering a small apology before walking back to give him space.

He walked over to the couch, sitting down quietly, sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It was supposed to kill the bastard for good measure, I designed that bullet, made it with my bare hands and it should have pierced right through his skull or even his whole body, it should have killed him so we wouldn't be here in the first place. But we had an misinterpretation. The wind started to catch up and Harper had to either estimate it or calculate but that would take a while since the meeting was short and by the wind was about to die down, Drago was about to go and that was our only chance so he relied on faith and luck.

 **(A/U: Okay so this is a flashback, it will be** ** _italicized_** **like so. This will be a shorter-ish version but the whole back story will be a prequel to this story so this is just a heads up if you see this part of said prequel.)**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harper groaned, carrying the rifle across the rooftop. He arrived an hour early, Demsey had set up a deal for Drago and the rest of groups all around America. They both planned this out, having the location at an abandoned skatepark, the vantage point was just a regular seven story apartment building._

 _"_ _Harper, you in position." His radio buzzed, he kicked the door leading to the roof before locking it shut with a padlock._

 _He placed the rifle down, looking at his surroundings. To see building either the same height or a little shorter. He grabbed his radio as he walked to the edge of the building._

 _"_ _Yeah, so how are we going to get Drago, to come over to you to see the goods. He usually sends his righthand man or a goon." Harper said, taking note on how Drago handles Demsey's usual deals._

 _His radio buzzed back, with a little static affecting his voice but he heard him still. "Well that's "static" -ome in, the goods I got are Drago worthy. Trust me I had to raid a dead zone for this shit, Drago would surely want to see this with his own eyes."_

 _Harper shrugged, dragging a table Demsey preplaced on the roof. He placed the Barrett 50 on the table, pulling out the tripod setting it up. He placed a ballistic calculator just beside the rifle as he started to calibrate the scope. He checked his pockets before pulling out an anemometer to see if the windspeed was according to the time they estimated._

 _"_ _500 meters and a windspeed 12 mph. That not that bad I mean I shot a freak 700 meters and that was just luck." Harper muttered looking through the scope to see Demsey looking at his merchandise, having a small notebook by his side presumable checking if all is accounted for._

 _"_ _Calm yourself Haddock, two years of sniping is enough experience as it is. You can do this, you can do this. You miss a couple of times but that was before now you are different; Forgot there sneers you came this far." His muttered to himself as anxiety started to kick in._

 _He sighed, rummaging through his pack. He got his sketchpad, placing it on the table. He grabbed a pencil and started to sketch the abandoned skatepark. It was still forty minutes away until the meeting starts._

 _He started to think about his past life, before everything went to hell. He was a mere teenager at the time and he was trained as a soldier, even more so a commando. Vigorous training for a year and a half, only for it to be used to slaughter innocent lives._

 _He started to imagine about home, Berk. If they were still alive to this day, if they were roaming around the streets, dead or alive._

 _He merely wished to see his mother's face or Al-. He stopped sneering quietly, the past is the past, there dead. They have no chance of surviving either way._

 _By now he was done sketching and he was starting to goof off, either playing with his knife, imagining it to be a dragon flying around the sky. He still had that childlike innocence under all of the years he has been in the wasteland._

 _"_ _Gods how long does it take for a bunch of power hungry assholes to drive all the way from where they came from." He muttered._

 _Stopping his thoughts as his radio buzzed in. "Fury, it's time. Set it up."_

 _He immediately sheathed his knife, grabbing a black cartridge. Designed by Demsey himself, it was supposedly designed to penetrate tanks._

 _He cocked the magazine in, looking at the scope to see Demsey doing his introductions, he saw a lot of people coming, mostly of them he hardly recognizes._

 _There was Drago of course along with Viktor as his second in command after they both joined forces, Alvin the Treacherous along with Savage, he looked to the right to see his old friend or by now should be his enemy. Derrick Derange, or now better known as Dagur the Deranged of the Berserker's._

 _And the rest was either small time raiders, businessman who have ties with Demsey, or random people who heard his message as it was past own from any inn or bar all across the state._

 _He was looking at Demsey as he introduced himself to others who have never heard of him, he was walking around in an orderly manner, obviously that he has rehearsed this time and time again just like his other business deals._

 _He could see Demsey turning his back away from the group, he grabbed the radio just beside the tables he had set up. With that Harper heard his radio buzz in to hear the conversation as is goes along._

 _"_ _What's with the radio?" A voice asked._

 _Harper heard Demsey reply. "For added measures, you see I have eyes in the sky all around you." He started pointing on each corner of the buildings around him._

 _"Watching this deal, now if I die or if anyone upsets me I can merely point at you and you are…" Demsey started as Harper knew he was trying to make a point, he aimed for the man in question since Demsey was pointing at him, making sure to shoot just below his feet to give him a scare._

 _He breathed in slowly, taking his time as his crosshair aimed for the man's feet. He breathed in and breathed slowly. His heart rate dropping slowly before he pulled the trigger. The shot instantly bounced on the concrete floor startling all the participants._

 _"_ _Now moving along." Demsey started. "I have called all of you here for a simple auction really for I have found a very special device that I have found during my travels, found it in an abandoned lab in the dead zone." He said, Harper turned his attention to Drago who had a small grin plastered on his face. Demsey was right, it was Drago worthy._

 _"_ _But of course, we can do that later as I suppose my goods are open for a limited time only so please browse any firearms, ammunition, upgrades, anything that can suite to your personal needs as the kings of this new era." He announced._

 _With that the new comers came in browsing the selection, one of them picking up a fully customized Vector with a suppressor, vertical grip, and an holographic site. Demsey immediately noticing this and accommodating the soon to be owner._

 _Fifteen minutes has passed and by now only few stayed, mostly the big shots. Demsey was packing up, placing his goods in his truck. With that he went in front of the crowd who was waiting for the auction._

 _Harper didn't know what Demsey got, but he hopes that it's useless in Drago's projects._

 _The radio buzzed in as Demsey started to speak. "All right, now with that out of the way the auction can begin. I have found an experimental cache of devices and prototypes all pertaining into weaponizing this plague."_

 _Immediately Harper looked at Drago's direction, he still had that same dark look. Along with his beard and long locks that were braided. He didn't care about his appearance since he wore a simple black trench coat with jeans along with his combat boots._

 _But he could tell that he was willing to buy or win the auction at any cost, even if he has to kill everybody who is willing to defy him._

 _"_ _Now the case is right here." Demsey said, pulling a black military crate with a biohazard symbol painted on top. "To which I will open the contents, now you all know the rules no touching, simply look at it. Once someone touches it I have the right to shoot you." He ended with a grin showing off his Smith and Weston revolver._

 _The new comers gulped, while the rest simply nodded since it was Demsey's terms. And they couldn't kill him since he was one of the few people in America who could sell contraband weapons you can usually buy in the black market._

 _As he stepped the instantly Drago went forward looking at the contents, with his guards blocking everybody's view._

 _"_ _Oi, you're not the only one buying this Dargo." Dagur mocked making the man glare at him._

 _"_ _If I can recall Derrick, you used to work for me!" Drago sneered back._

 _Dagur merely laughed, mocking the ex-colonel. "If you insist Dargo, but I can recall that young Haddock used to work for you what happened with that? Isn't he supposed to be here handling your dirty laundry?!" Dagur added, making the man enraged._

 _He was about to pull his handgun out before Demsey beat him to it. He held his revolver aiming it at Drago, with Viktor pulling out his gun along with the others as the rest had a standoff._

 _"_ _Now Lord Bludvist." Demsey said calmly, but deep inside he was disgusted from merely calling him Lord. But he had to suck it up, he was tempted to pull the trigger as his finger started to play with it. "Derrick is right, you're not the only one. Once you purchase the item then you can hog it."_

 _With that Drago agreed, not before muttering a curse to both Demsey and Dagur. He walked back as the others took notice that it was mostly research papers, bombs created from the virus, research pertaining to the virus over all._

 _"_ _Times up! Now we start the bid with Seventy-five thousand dollars!" Demsey announced, since he was the only or one of the few people left who accepted paper money._

 _"_ _Eighty thousand! Eighty-five thousand! Ninety thousand!" As people started to yell their bids, raising their hands for Demsey to count who has the highest._

 _Harper carefully watched the auction as it went, but he started to feel a little chilly. He noticed that the trees that grew all across city was starting to rustle has the leaves started to shift right, following the direction of the wind._

 _"_ _No..no..no..no..no. Oh gods, please oh gods. Why did it have to be windy now! Shit!" Harper muttered out loud. He licked his finger pointing it up the air to feel the cool wind flow through his saliva covered finger._

 _"_ _45 to 50 mph estimate, shit!" Harper said going for the radio. "Front Sight to Fury, the winds are getting stronger you better finish the auction and quick!"_

 _Demsey grabbed his radio hearing the hidden message behind his words. Demsey was starting to panic, this was their only chance so he had to make sure that Drago should win._

 _"_ _Okay lets speed things up since I am running out of time! Now who is willing to buy this case, raise your hands and submit to me your offer." The only people who raised their hands were Dagur and Drago._

 _"_ _What are you willing to propose Dagur?" he asked, Dagur grinned snapping his finger as four goons walked forward each holding two suitcases._

 _They placed it on the table with Dagur approaching opening each case to show a neatly stack of one hundred-dollar bills within each case._

 _"_ _Three million in total, but this is half of it as evidence of course!" He grinned._

 _Demsey looked at Drago. "And you Lord Bludvist?"_

 _Drago nodded to Viktor, he whistled loudly. With that a matter of minutes a Blackhawk helicopter was carrying a massive truck with a cargo crate attached to it. It was dropped just near them as Demsey walked forward. He opened the truck to see five pallets of cash along with canned foods, clean water bottles inside military crates._

 _"_ _A whole supply to last you for the next two years." He said smugly._

 _Demsey grinned putting out his hand in front of Drago, offering him a handshake. With that done, Dagur walked away pissed while the rest muttered on how obvious Drago was going to win._

 _Before he could grab the crate, Demsey stopped him. "Remember the arrangements I made, since you gave me a vehicle, I have to move my goods since I have to use this because I am the only one now just give me moment it won't take long."_

 _Drago stepped back glaring at the man who gave him a smug grin, he parked his truck just near the container as he moved his gun crates, spare fuel, and detached a mounted gun before tossing it in the truck along with the tool box._

 _He went back to his pickup with a brick, he placed it on the accelerator as he started the engine. With the pickup truck drifting in place, he poured gasoline all over the truck, tossing a lighter at the back as the it was engulfed in flames. With that he got inside and pushed the handbrake causing the truck to drive fast causing it to go into a halfpipe. Before the truck exploded._

 _Harper by now was panicking since the wind was still hard so he recalibrated the scope, estimating the wind speed._

 _"_ _Okay here's your merchandise, enjoy." Demsey said before walking back to his new truck, hoping that Harper would take the shot. Demsey made sure as a precaution to try to take the crate when Drago is dead as his men are in a state of shock._

 _Harper looked through the scope to see Drago rummaging through the crate, reading the papers one by one, with Viktor having a small peek of what are the contents of inside the crate._

 _He breathed in slowly, aiming for Drago's heart. He breathed in, ignoring the wind as he placed his finger on the trigger. His index finger tapping on the trigger, his pupils dilated as he tried to concentrate hard._

 _His emerald eyes mirroring at the end of the scope as he exhaled and inhaled. "You got this Harper." He muttered before pulling the trigger._

 _With a loud bang before anyone could react, Drago plummeted to the ground with his left arm gone. His guards shocked, Demsey took the opportunity grabbing the case as Viktor tended to Drago._

 _He dragged the case tossing it by the passenger side before starting the engine and driving off. Drago's goons started to fire at the truck before another loud bang echoed as few of them got hit, either dying or losing a limb._

 _Demsey drove of ramming through the makeshift wall covering the park before a number of freaks stormed in hearing the loud shots._

 _"_ _I wonder if Harper got the attention of every freak." He muttered to himself as he drove off._

 _Harper stopped seeing Demsey getting away, he dropped the rifle since it was too heavy. Grabbing all of his belongings before jumping off to the fire escape to meet up with him._

 _(Flashback End)_

"We thought we killed the bastard but turns out he survived. And well you know the rest." Demsey muttered finishing the story.

Everybody was silent, but they were able to comprehend what he just explained. But before anyone could speak Demsey spoke.

"Look we only have a few hours of sleep, so better get some rest we have a raid to do and once it's done we are all out of this hell hole. Carlson, you want to come along since you managed to join us?"

Carlson nodded. "Yeah, I'll just pack my shit up, just get it on your boat. I'll burn this place as a final goodbye once we leave."

With that everybody went to bed, preparing for the day to come. But some like Alek, Cami and Stephan stayed up all night, trying to comprehend what happend to Harper and Demsey over the past four years.


	29. Update

**So yeah its been a while... It's already 2018 so delayed New Year to ya'll!** **This is short so yeah.** **Basically again this story is on Hiatus due to the pressures of high school. I'm failing miserably and so the rewrite of this story is fucking annoying because I keep on adding scenes and what not xd.** **Sorry if but I guess my studies have to come first even though I don't agree with today's educational standards. I could write a whole rant in this AU but ehhhhh xd.** **But don't worry. I finish what I start, I'm a man of my word**

 **I'll be back I guess in May or June depending if I still have school.**

 **-Sefinu**


	30. The Rewrite is Out

**A/U: Hey guys so the rewrite is finally out, you can check it out on my profile and feel free to stop by and what not. Thank you for the support really, the criticism it really helped in the rewrite so yeah good day xd.**


End file.
